POR AMOR A TI
by elita.cullen
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN-Isabella Swan una top model. No obstante, se oculta pasado familiar, cuando su cuñado, la violó brutalmente dejando el terror a todos los hombres. Sin embargo, aparece Masen, un investigador privado que tal vez pueda ayudarla a encontrar la felicidad, pero para ello ambos deberán superar una serie de inesperados peligros y amenazas...
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

PRESENTE

NUEVA YORK

Las sirenas sonaban con estrépito. Le machacaban la cabeza. Las odiaba. Quería huir de ellas, pero sentía que no podía moverse. Alguien le apretaba la mano con dedos cálidos. Un hombre le hablaba con suavidad, pero con insistencia, no callaba en ningún momento. Igual que las sirenas. Hubiera querido pedirle que se callara, pero no conseguía formar las palabras en su mente. Al principio no entendió qué le decía, pero la repetición la obligó a atenderlo.

-¿Sabe cómo se llama?

Ella abrió los ojos. No, sólo el ojo izquierdo. El derecho se negaba a moverse. Se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar.

Jadeó, tratando de inhalar, y el dolor fue como una puñalada. Sólo había dolor, y nada de aire.

-¡Tranquila! Sé que le cuesta respirar. No respire hondo. No se deje llevar por el pánico. Respire de forma superficial. Sí, así. Creo que tiene un pulmón colapsado. Por eso le estamos administrando oxígeno. Sencillamente respire, con suavidad. Así. Y ahora, dígame, ¿sabe cómo se llama?

Le costaba respirar, aunque siguiera las instrucciones que le daban. Lo intentaba, pero el dolor era insoportable. El hombre volvió a preguntarle quién era. ¡Qué pregunta más tonta! Ella era ella, y estaba allí, y no sabía qué pasaba ni lo que había sucedido, salvo que no podía respirar y estaba muerta de dolor.

-¿Sabe cómo se llama? Por favor, dígamelo. ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Lo sabe?

-Sí -contestó, con tal de que ese hombre se callara-. Soy Isabella. -¡Dios, cómo le dolió pronunciar esas palabras! El dolor fue tan fuerte que tuvo ganas de gritar, pero no pudo. Trató de contener el aliento, de impedir el dolor, pero tampoco daba resultado. El hombre seguía hablando. ¿Por qué repetía siempre lo mismo? ¿La creería idiota?

-Sé que le duele, pero aguante un poco. Ya casi hemos llegado al hospital donde la están esperando. No se preocupe, pero respire aspirando poco aire cada vez.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -¡Hablar dolía tanto!

-Se produjo una especie de explosión y la golpearon los escombros.

-Voy a morir... ¿por el pulmón colapsado?

-¡No, nada de eso! Sanará. Se lo aseguro.

-Masen. Por favor, llame a Masen.

-Sí, lo haré. Se lo prometo. No intente moverse. Le he puesto un gota a gota. No debe arrancárselo. Siga respirando con calma.

-¡Oí tantos gritos!

-No hubo ningún otro herido, pero todo el mundo se asustó. En el momento de la explosión usted estaba junto a la estructura del decorado del telesilla. Vuelva a decirme: ¿cómo se llama?

-Estaba allí porque soy Bella. -Volvió la cabeza. El dolor continuaba. Nunca imaginó que doliera tanto no poder respirar.

El dolor no cejaba. Se metió dentro de sí misma hasta sentir que la oscuridad la cubría, que la empujaba aún más lejos, aliviando ese sufrimiento horroroso. Y permitió que el pasado flotara dentro de sí, y dirigió los pensamientos hacia su interior.

Se hundió cada vez más profundamente, arrastrando consigo sus recuerdos, luchando, siempre luchando contra el dolor. Vio a la muchachita penosa, tan insegura de sí, tan torpe, alta y delgada, toda rodillas y codos huesudos, tan fea, allí, con ellos, y sin embargo sin formar parte de ellos, sencillamente allí, observando, deseando de alguna manera poder pertenecer a ese lugar, formar parte de esa familia, y padeciendo el dolor interminable de todo ello. Pero no pertenecía a la familia; jamás había pertenecido a ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 1

Julio de 1981

LA BODA

Fue la boda del año. La brillante hija del juez Charlie Swan, e hijastra de su opulenta segunda esposa, Renne Swan, se casaba con un rico príncipe italiano, Dimitri Vulturi.

Tanya Swan, la mujer perfecta, doctorada con honores por la Universidad de Harvard, sería princesa y abogada, y tan increíblemente rica que daba rabia de sólo pensarlo.

El traje de boda era un modelo de Barli, confeccionado en Roma, y le había costado al juez Swan la friolera de veinticinco mil dólares.

En el lado de la iglesia reservado a los invitados del novio no había mucha gente, cosa bastante comprensible considerando que era italiano. Sólo estaban presentes sus familiares más cercanos. Gente que había sido rica, elegante y distinguida a lo largo de incontables generaciones. De repente el aire se cargó de electricidad. El organista inició los primeros compases de la marcha nupcial indicando que acababa de llegar la novia. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y se volvieron. Marie Swan, la matriarca de la familia Swan, una anciana imperiosa de alrededor de setenta y cinco años.

La señora Renne Swan, segunda esposa del juez, lucía un modelo de seda rosa pálido. Daba la impresión de que había engordado y que el vestido estaba diseñado para disimularlo. No lo conseguía.

Renne representaba más que sus cuarenta y un años, y había hebras grises en su cabellera oscura.

A su lado, de pie a la sombra de su madre, estaba Isabella, una muchacha alta, huesuda y angulosa de dieciséis años. Su cabello rizado daba la sensación de haber sido rociado con una abundante capa de fijador para luego ser aplastado contra su cabeza. Su cutis era cetrino, y la boca demasiado grande. Tenía un rasgo bonito, que por desgracia pasaba inadvertido: un par de ojos hermosísimos de un azul profundo. Por lo menos había heredado algo positivo de su padre, cuyos ojos eran capaces de seducir a cualquier mujer entre los dieciséis y los sesenta años.

Tanya avanzaba por el pasillo central del templo del brazo de su padre, con una mirada de excitación en los ojos. Estaba tan radiante que todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento. Era imposible no hacerlo. De existir en San Francisco una princesa de cuento de hadas, esa era Tanya. En cuanto a su figura, el príncipe no tenía de qué quejarse. Tanya había sido bendecida por la naturaleza con unos pechos generosos, una cintura estrecha y unas piernas largas. A diferencia de la mayoría de las pelirrojas, tenía la piel muy blanca y ninguna peca se hubiera atrevido a invadir tanta perfección. Era saludable, absolutamente exquisita y elegante. Tenía clase.

Por su parte, Charlie Swan, el juez, era endemoniadamente bien parecido, de aspecto tan patricio como el abuelo del príncipe, con la diferencia de que él no tenía setenta y pico años sino poco menos de cincuenta. En el mundo social en que se movía, todos sabían que seguía siendo tan ardiente como a los treinta años, y que jamás vacilaba en hacer exactamente lo que le venía en gana, con esposa o sin ella. Hacía apenas un par de meses que había abandonado a una amante, una joven fotógrafa de la edad de Tanya. Corría la voz de que estaba nuevamente a la caza.

Ante la llegada de la novia, la expresión del príncipe no cambió. Mantuvo una notable tranquilidad. Sus ojos eran oscuros y poseían esa mirada líquida de algunos latinos, pero observaban a Tanya con frialdad, sin un mínimo destello de excitación. Era sumamente apuesto, y sin duda debía de saber proporcionar placer a las mujeres. Pero resultaba extraño que no demostrara el menor júbilo ni tuviera una expresión triunfal por ser el afortunado que había logrado conquistar a Tanya Swan. Su novia no sólo era bonita e inteligente, sino que además tenía dinero..., y la perspectiva de heredar mucho, mucho más, cuando por fin muriera la vieja señora Swan. Por supuesto que el príncipe y su familia eran también muy ricos, posiblemente más que los Swan, pero pese a ello no era lógico que el príncipe no se mostrara orgulloso, o excitado, o nervioso.

Renne Haven Swan observó la llegada de su hijastra al altar. En ese momento, Tanya se volvió hacia su padre y sonrió. Charlie todavía continuaba sonriendo cuando se sentó al lado de Renne.

-¡Tanya es extraordinaria! -murmuró, con la mirada fija en su hija.

-Es idéntica a ti -señaló Renne.

-Sí, es idéntica a mí, y es hermosa, brillante y se ha casado con el tipo de hombre que yo hubiera elegido para ella. Y ahora su vida será perfecta, tal como lo planeé.

-¡Con cuánta seguridad lo dices! ¡Ojalá la vida fuese así! Pero nunca lo es, te lo aseguro; lo sé por experiencia. Ya verás todos los errores, el dolor y las torpezas que le esperan a tu hija.

-Hablas como una vieja amargada. A Tanya nunca le sucederá nada malo.

Ante el desprecio con que le hablaba su marido, Renne se puso tensa, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Miró a su hijastra y la oyó pronunciar sus votos matrimoniales con voz clara y hermosa. ¡Era tan segura de sí, tan arrogante y confiada! Siempre lo había sido, hasta en la época en que ella había entrado en la mansión de los Swan, tras casarse con Charlie, cuando Tanya apenas tenía seis años. Ese día, Tanya la miró y dijo en voz tan baja que sólo ella pudo escuchar sus palabras: "No reemplazarás a mi madre. Tú no reemplazarás a nadie. Yo me encargaré de ello."

Renne sonrió al ver que el príncipe le deslizaba en el dedo anular el anillo de la familia Vulturi. Por fin esa perra destructiva vivirá lejos de nosotros, pensó.

Isabella Swan tenía la sensación de percibir el crecimiento de su cuerpo, sobre todo las piernas. Se movió inquieta en el duro banco de madera, tratando de acomodarse. Su madre le dirigió una mirada de reprobación. ¡Por Dios!, pensó la muchacha. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré creciendo? Trató de fijar su atención en la ceremonia, pero en realidad sólo tenía ojos para el príncipe.

-Dimitri, ¿recibes a esta mujer, Tanya Tellison Swan, como tu legítima esposa...?

Isabella volvió a mirar al príncipe mientras él pronunciaba sus votos. No quería hacerlo, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba enferma de amor por él, y lo estuvo desde que vio su fotografía a bordo del yate de la familia, en Córcega, que Tanya les mandó por correo alrededor de ocho meses antes. Aparecía íntegramente vestido de blanco, y su cabello negro, sus ojos oscuros y su piel aceitunada le conferían el aspecto de un demonio disfrazado de ángel. En la cama, Isabella fantaseaba que él la raptaba, se la llevaba al yate y viajaba con ella hasta el fin del mundo. Le cantaba, le decía lo mucho que la amaba y le daba de comer uvas en la boca. Y la semana anterior, cuando él y Tanya por fin llegaron a San Francisco, comprobó que era aún más apuesto que en la fotografía. Se quedó muda; y cada vez que él se le acercaba, retrocedía. Al verlo personalmente, no logró seguir imaginando que pudiera amarla, cantarle o darle de comer algo en la boca. Era un dios, y estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

Lo extraño era que nunca la miraba con esa expresión divertida e indulgente con que miraba a sus amigas. No, sencillamente la saludaba con un movimiento de la cabeza, serio, sin sonreír. Cuando ella estaba presente, por lo general el príncipe no hablaba. Isabella reconocía que era bien parecido, un verdadero príncipe digno de una princesa, pero no era sólo su apostura lo que la aturdía, la hacía sudar y la dejaba muda. Cuando él le hablaba, siempre lo hacía en tono bondadoso, en voz baja y tranquilizadora, como si ella le importara, como si no se diese cuenta de que era una adolescente desgreñada y casi tan alta como él. No parecía notar su comportamiento necio, y tal vez ni siquiera lo notara. Después de todo, ella, con su cabello rizado y casi siempre enmarañado, era poco más que una chiquilla torpe, aturullada y fea, y él se casaba con la hermosa Tanya, la del cuerpo perfecto.

El príncipe hablaba con su voz profunda y firme, prometiendo a Tanya fidelidad y amor eternos. ¿Qué podía importarle que Isabella estuviera dispuesta a dar la vida por él? Tenía a Tanya; tenía el mundo.

Isabella apartó la mirada, tragándose las lágrimas. Dolía demasiado. A los dieciséis años había llegado a la conclusión de que la vida estaba hecha de muy pocos momentos felices y de grandes dosis de dolor. Pensó en sus sueños con el príncipe. Tontos y absurdos. Penosos.

-... Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Una boda hermosa, perfectamente planeada, perfectamente llevada a cabo.

La princesa Tanya, como ya la llamaban sus amigas, se encontraba en su dormitorio de la planta superior de la mansión Swan, estudiando su reflejo en el espejo.

No cabía en sí de gozo; todo había salido a la perfección. Por supuesto que ella nunca dejaba nada librado al azar, no estaba en su naturaleza.

Después de aplicarse otro poco de carmín en los labios, se volvió al ver entrar a Isabella. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Endereza los hombros, por el amor de Dios! Pareces una jorobada. Al menos no tienes espinillas en la cara. Eso ya sería el colmo, ¿no es cierto?

Isabella se llevó una mano a la cara, y de inmediato la dejó caer. Tenía la sensación de que sus manos eran grandes e inútiles, y le dolían los nudillos.

-Sí, sería el colmo. Estás hermosa, Tanya. El príncipe me pidió que viniera a ver si estabas lista para bajar. Mamá quiere que cortéis la tarta.

Renne tendrá que esperar hasta que yo esté lista. Le hará bien. Además, está demasiado gorda. Lo último que debe hacer es comer tarta.

Isabella se movió inquieta, deseando que Tanya no hiciera comentarios desagradables sobre su madre.

Pero no podía por menos de defenderla. -Mamá no es feliz, y tú lo sabes. Tanya se encogió de hombros.

-Si no estuviera tan gorda, papá no andaría acostándose con todo el mundo. Me ha dicho que hacer el amor con una vaca no es precisamente lo que considera pasarlo bien.

-Les diré que no tardarás en bajar-dijo Isabella, volviéndose con rapidez.

-Sí. ¡Ah!, Isabella. Al principio, el que estuvieras enamoriscada del príncipe me pareció divertido, pero él me ha comentado que está empezando a resultarle embarazoso. Papá me ha pedido que te hablara del asunto. Dice que es vergonzoso. Trata de contener tus suspiros de adolescente, ¿quieres, querida?

Isabella huyó.

**PARA QUE NO ME DENUNCIEN QUE ES PLAGIO LES DIGO QUE ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA NOVELA DE CATHERINE COULTER **

**GRACIAS POR LEERME NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACÍON ELITA**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2…

**EXILIO**

Agosto de 1981

-¡No, esto no puede ser verdad! Tanya me dijo que pensabas enviar lejos a Isabella, pero no le creí. Por eso no te hablé de ello, pero ahora...

Renne Swan le mostró a su marido un grueso sobre-. Dime que no es cierto, Charlie. Dime que esto es un error.

-No, Renne, es completamente cierto. Por fin estoy alejando de aquí a tu hija. ¿Esos son los papeles de la escuela? ¿Han llegado por fin? Me alegro, estaba empezando a preocuparme el que no llegara.

-¡Maldita sea, Charlie, es tu hija! ¿Cuándo dejarás de compararla con tu adorada Tanya? ¿Qué importa si no llega a ser abogada o Dios no lo permita, juez, como su dulce padre? ¿Qué importa si no se casa con un príncipe italiano? ¿Qué demonios importa todo eso?

-Los juramentos no le sientan bien a una mujer de tu edad y figura, Renne. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez sea lo que corresponde en una mujer que bebe como tú lo haces. -Charlie Swan se encogió de hombros-. En cuanto al lugar al que la mando... -Le quitó el sobre de la mano a Renne. Ella se volvió, tratando de controlar su furia. Temblaba. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil, tan vulnerable. Su marido siempre se salía con la suya. Tenía que dominarse.

En el momento en que se volvía para enfrentarlo, oyó la voz de su suegra, Marie Swan, que decía desde la puerta de la biblioteca:

-Isabella viajará a Connecticut a estudiar en un colegio que he elegido personalmente, Renne. No debes preocuparte. Le he dicho a Charlie que ese era el colegio indicado para ella. Se trata de la Academia Stamford, y tiene fama de excelente.

Renne se quedó mirándola fijamente. Charlie se ruborizó. Oh, Dios, pensó Renne, todavía le tiene miedo. Era por el dinero, nada más que por el dinero. -Mamá, no he querido decir que...

-Sé muy bien lo que has querido decir, Charlie. Y ahora, basta, los dos. Deberíais recordar que la chica tiene un par de oídos saludables y que es muy curiosa. Desde el vestíbulo se os oía discutir.

-Todo esto es una tontería -dijo Renne de repente-. No quiero que mi hija viaje al Este. Es demasiado joven, se sentiría desgraciada y...

-En realidad, la idea le encanta -la interrumpió Charlie con toda calma.

-¡Mientes! -exclamó Renne.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir? Cuando se lo dije, por un horrible momento hasta creí que me iba a arrojar los brazos al cuello.

-No, no. No es cierto. No es posible que quiera separarse de mí. Iré a buscarla. Ella me dirá la verdad; estoy segura de que no quiere que la condenemos al exilio.

-No estés tan segura, querida -dijo Marie, con voz repentinamente suave-. No hay motivo para que Charlie te mienta en esto. Es demasiado fácil de comprobar. Y en cuanto a ti, Charlie, a pesar de lo que crees, la chica no es tonta. Oye cosas, las intuye. Comprende bastante bien a la gente. Lo que Charlie dice es cierto, Renne. Isabella está realmente entusiasmada con la perspectiva de ir a estudiar al Este. Todavía no ha dicho nada porque tiene miedo de herirte. Pero está deseando alejarse de esta casa. No, Charlie, la chica no tiene un pelo de tonta. Tal vez no sea bonita, quizá sea demasiado alta y un poco torpe y aburrida, pero no es tonta. Se parece mucho a ti, Renne. Y a pesar de ti, Charlie, veo lo que puede llegar a ser dentro de algunos años.

-Sí, mamá.

Marie Swan les hizo señas de que se alejaran. Ambos le resultaban extenuantes. Se dirigió con lentitud a su sillón favorito, delante de la ventana. Pensó en la interminable discordia que reinaba en su casa. Se preguntó cuánto habría oído Isabella de la discusión entre sus padres. Pero eso ya no tenía importancia. La chica nunca lo diría, se lo guardaría todo tras esa expresión taciturna, sin permitir que nadie, ni siquiera su abuela, adivinara lo que pasaba en su interior.

Isabella permanecía en silencio, en las sombras, bajo la gran escalera central. Observó a sus padres salir de la biblioteca. Siguió sin moverse. Se llevó una mano al cabello rizado. Estaba enmarañado, como siempre, y grasoso, porque si se lo lavaba con demasiada frecuencia le quedaba seco y con aspecto pajizo. De repente se dio cuenta de que se moría por salir de esa casa. Quería ir al colegio de Connecticut. Quería ser libre. Sólo faltaban dos semanas para que lo fuera. Stamford, Connecticut. Sonaba como un lugar realmente lejano. La recorrió una leve oleada de ternura al pensar en su madre. Pero la desechó. Su madre tendría que aprender a cuidar de sí misma. Quince minutos después, Isabella abandonó su escondite y salió de la mansión Swan.

En la casa de los Swan, la comida era un asunto formal y elegante, y seguía un ritual invariable. La noche anterior a la partida de Isabella no fue una excepción. Charlie estaba sentado a un extremo de la mesa, y la abuela Marie al otro.

Dirigían por turnos la conversación. Renne se sentaba a la derecha de su marido, lugar que ocupaba desde su llegada a esa casa. Sólo hablaba cuando su suegra o su marido iniciaban un tema específico y le pedían su opinión. Renne miró a su hija, sentada frente a ella, y no por primera vez se preguntó qué estaría pensando, pues su silencio era total. Ni siquiera hacía ruido al comer. Renne se preguntó si habría sido prudente permitir que Isabella comiera con los adultos. La chica estaba terriblemente delgada, y era muy torpe. Su aspecto pronto mejoraría; sin duda no podía seguir así por mucho tiempo.

-Hoy he recibido carta de Tanya -anunció Charlie.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó Renne, deseando que Tanya desapareciera mágicamente de su vida. Milán, Italia, no era un lugar lo bastante lejano para que viviera esa muchacha que le había estropeado la vida hasta que, a los diecisiete años, se había marchado de casa para estudiar en la Universidad de Harvard.

-Ella y su esposo vendrán a San Francisco en el próximo otoño. Les ofreceremos una comida, ¿no te parece, mamá? Una reunión íntima, de unos cien invitados.

-Por supuesto, me parece apropiado. ¿Tanya se adapta a Italia y a los italianos?

-Se siente feliz, por supuesto. Ella y Dimitri acaban de regresar de un mes de luna de miel en Turquía y las islas del Egeo. Dice que la villa de los Vulturi es muy antigua y necesita ser modernizada, de lo que ella se encargará dentro de poco tiempo.

Marie observó a Isabella, que en ese momento miraba fijamente a su padre. Había una expresión de ansiedad en los ojos de la muchacha, y una extraña y triste aceptación. Marie apartó la mirada de inmediato. Eso no estaba bien, pero en realidad, a ella la vida nunca le había parecido particularmente justa. La idea de mandar a Isabella a un colegio era excelente. Allí haría amigos. Por fin tendría la sensación de pertenecer a alguna parte, a un grupo humano. Si se quedaba en la casa, sería una calamidad para todos. Tanya era la única a quien su padre quería. Sí, era mejor que Isabella se alejara de San Francisco, por lo menos hasta que formara un caparazón lo bastante grueso para defenderse de su padre... un caparazón que le haría falta hasta el día en que él muriera.

**Febrero de 1982**

A Isabella le encantaba el frío. Le encantaban la nieve y el silencio, y las ramas blancas de los pinos del bosque. Se había convertido en una excelente esquiadora, y todos los fines de semana iban con sus amigas a Elk Mountain, en Vermont.

Por extraño que pareciese, ya no era tan torpe como seis meses antes. Se movía con gracia y agilidad, sobre todo sobre los esquíes. Y lo sabía. Se lo comentó a Alice Cullen, su mejor amiga, mientras subían en el telesilla hasta la pista para esquiadores avanzados.

Alice, una rubia hermosa, se tocaba el aparato de ortodoncia que acababan de ajustarle y que le causaría molestias por lo menos durante una semana.

-¡Por supuesto que ya no eres torpe, Isabella! Tu pelo sigue siendo espantoso, pero si vinieras a pasar el próximo fin de semana a casa, mi madre sabría cómo arreglarlo.

-De acuerdo. No tengo otra cosa que hacer. Me gustaría conocer a tu madre.

-¿Sabes, Isa? Tu pelo ya no está tan rizado. Y sus ondas son realmente bonitas... Lo que ocurre es que no sabes sacar partido de él. Mamá te enseñará.

-¡Veamos quién llega antes! -gritó Isabella cuando bajaron del telesilla.

Fue esa carrera cuesta abajo la que hizo que por el resto del año 1982 se acabara el esquí para Isabella. En la mitad de la pendiente se rompió la pierna, una fractura que la dejó pálida, temblorosa y con sensación de náuseas. Acababa de llevarla por delante un esquiador principiante que había perdido el control. A él no le pasó nada. A Isabella no se le ocurrió llamar a sus padres, hasta que la doctora que la atendía, una mujer joven, se lo sugirió.

-¿No quieres que los llame yo en tu lugar, Isabella? Estás con la voz un poco gangosa a causa de los calmantes que te he suministrado, y quizá si te oyen se asusten aún más. Ya sabes cómo son los padres.

-Nada asusta a mi padre -aseguró Isabella. -Pues a tu madre, entonces.

-Nada asusta tampoco a mi madre. No se preocupe, doctora, ¿quiere? En realidad no tiene importancia. Yo estoy aquí y ellos están en San Francisco, y no quiero que se enteren.

-¡Tonterías! -exclamó la doctora Baines.

Para sorpresa de Isabella, fue su abuela quien la visitó, luciendo un modelo de Givenchy de lana rosada, vital y elegante a sus setenta y siete años. Entró de improviso en el dormitorio tres días después del accidente.

-No fuiste a casa por Navidad -comentó en cuanto se detuvo junto a la cama de Isabella. La pierna escayolada de su nieta estaba apoyada sobre una silla, y la muchacha reía en compañía de tres amigas. Marie miró las bolsas vacías de patatas fritas y las innumerables, o eso le parecía, botellas de refrescos. El desorden era tremendo, y en cuanto Isabella la presentó a sus amigas, estas sé marcharon.

-Siéntate, abuela, por favor.

Marie se inclinó para besarla. Cuando se enderezaba, comentó:

-Supongo que en una época yo debo de haber hecho esto mismo. En cuanto he entrado, se me ha hecho la boca agua. ¿Queda alguna patata frita en esas bolsas?

-Creo que sí, pero ya deben de estar blandas. No creo que te gusten. Llamaré a Alice. Ella irá a buscar más. Con un suspiro, Marie rechazó el ofrecimiento. -En primer lugar, he venido a ver cómo estás. Y ahora no me cabe duda de que te encuentras bien. También estoy aquí para decirte que tus padres han decidido divorciarse, Isabella. Tu madre no se siente bien; por eso no vino a verte y a decírtelo personalmente. No me ha parecido bien darte una noticia como esa por teléfono.

El corazón de Isabella latía con fuerza. En realidad, lo del divorcio de sus padres no era una sorpresa. Recordaba las peleas, los gritos, las cosas horribles que se decían el uno al otro. Recordaba las cosas desagradables que su padre decía de ella, siempre comparándola con Tanya, y Renne que la defendía, siempre la defendía..., y sin embargo...

-¿Van a divorciarse? Pero ¿por qué? Marie se encogió de hombros.

-Porque son unos tontos, ¿por qué otra cosa iba a ser?

-¡Pero si yo ya no estoy allí!

A Marie no le sorprendió que su nieta se culpara automáticamente de lo sucedido. Los jóvenes eran muy vulnerables a las rencillas de los adultos.

-Tú no eres el motivo de que se divorcien. -Marie apartó brevemente la mirada. Sabía que en cierto modo mentía. Enseguida añadió-: Nunca podrías serel motivo. Escúchame. Ya tienes diecisiete años, Isabella. No eres una criatura. Te consta que tu padre no es un hombre fiel. Tampoco le fue fiel a su primera mujer. La muerte muy oportuna de esta fue lo único que impidió que se divorciaran. -Se encogió de hombros-. Algunos hombres son así. Tu abuelo era igual. Tuvo muchas más amantes que tu padre. Sólo que yo pertenecía a otra generación. Cerré los ojos. Hice caso omiso. Pero ahora las cosas son distintas. Las mujeres ya no están obligadas a aceptar ese comportamiento de parte del marido. Tu madre sencillamente se ha cansado, o al menos eso es lo que dice. De paso te contaré que ahora está delgada, demasiado delgada. ¿No te parece extraño?

-¿Acaso está enferma?

-No lo sé, querida. Estoy cansada, Isabella, y demasiado vieja para todas estas tonterías, pero me ha parecido que merecías que te dijera esto personalmente, y no por teléfono. Creo que has cambiado, me pareces más madura. Me alegro. Le he pedido a tu padre que no siga viviendo en la mansión. Me resulta extraño que esté allí sin tu madre. En realidad, es una lástima, porque tu madre siempre me gustó. Pero ella nunca tuvo posibilidades de ser feliz con Charlie, sobre todo después de... Pero eso es algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Bueno, de todos modos, Charlie ha comprado una vieja y elegante casa victoriana en Broadway, y se ha rodeado de decoradores. Tu madre ha comprado un ático en un edificio de Nob Hill.

-¿Y tú te has quedado completamente sola, abuela?

-Sí, y te aseguro que me parece maravilloso. De modo que ni pienses que moriré de soledad. Tus padres eran verdaderamente agotadores. Tengo ganas de pasar mis años dorados en medio de un maravilloso silencio. -De pronto, como si lo acabara de recordar, exclamó-: ¡Lo olvidaba! Tanya ha tenido un aborto. Ella se encuentra bien, pero el príncipe está desolado. En realidad, no fue un aborto. Tu hermana iba en coche a alguna parte, y sufrió un accidente que le provocó un parto prematuro. Era un varón, pero pesaba menos de un kilo. No hubo posibilidades de salvarlo.

-¡Oh!

-Tu padre voló de inmediato a Italia para estar con ellos. Volverá muy pronto. Dice que Tanya piensa reanudar su carrera de abogada. Como bien sabes, estaba tratando de ser una esposa tradicional, de adaptarse a la vida social de la familia Vulturi. Quién sabe si habría tenido éxito. Pero después de perder a su hijo, todo se acabó. Veremos lo que sucede. A Dimitri no le hace muy feliz la decisión de su mujer, pero ¿qué va a hacer? Tanya siempre hace lo que le viene en gana. Es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, de modo que no debes preocuparte por ella.

El solo hecho de oír el nombre del príncipe hizo que Isabella se sintiera terriblemente indefensa, profundamente dolorida. ¡Pobre Dimitri! Se preguntó a qué velocidad viajaría Tanya, y si habría sido realmente un accidente. Lo más probable era que Tanya estuviera conduciendo a gran velocidad y fuese la única culpable. ¡Y el pobre príncipe que quería ser padre, tener un hijo propio, y Tanya se lo negaba! En 1o profundo de su ser, Isabella sabía que Tanya era responsable de la muerte del bebé. Y ahora abandonaba a su marido y se negaba a cumplir con sus deberes de esposa.

Isabella miró el escritorio. Cuidadosamente guardadas en un sobre tenía tres postales que el príncipe le había enviado durante los últimos seis meses, cada una desde un lugar distinto. Esas postales eran su tesoro más preciado. La primera era de Santorini; donde él y Tanya habían pasado varios días de luna de miel. Aun entonces pensó en ella, a pesar de estar con Tanya. Los textos eran cálidos, y antes de firmar siempre escribía "con amor". No decía "con los mejores deseos de tu cuñado", sino "Con amor, de Dimitri".

Isabella tragó saliva con dificultad. Tanya no merecía tener un esposo como Dimitri; prueba de ello era lo que le estaba haciendo. Le había impedido ser padre. Había matado a su hijo.

Al día siguiente, Marie mantuvo una reunión con la señora Anglethorpe, la directora del colegio. La estudió cuidadosamente. Sí, la mujer era bonita, inteligente, simpática, positiva y sensible. Cuidaría bien de Isabella.

-Quiero saber cómo está mi nieta.

-Bueno, nos inquietó mucho el que se hubiera roto la pierna esquiando. Creo que habría sido difícil evitar el accidente, porque un principiante se la llevó por delante.

-No me refería al problema de su pierna. Me interesa saber si se ha adaptado al colegio. ¿Cómo van sus estudios?

-Es callada, pero no tímida. Es inteligente, pero no brillante. Tiene dos o tres amigas, pero sólo una amiga íntima, Alice Cullen. Yo diría que es una chica para nada excepcional.

Todavía no le interesan los muchachos. Pero por supuesto que a esa edad todas las chicas viven de fantasías que ellas mismas crean. En cuanto a si Isabella se ha adaptado al colegio, creo, señora Swan, que enviarla a este instituto ha sido lo mejor que pudieron hacer por ella. Es muy feliz aquí. Se siente como en su casa; me refiero a que tiene un sentimiento de pertenencia.

-Yo sabía que aquí sería feliz. Sus padres están por divorciarse. Acabo de decírselo a Isabella. La noticia no pareció afectarla demasiado, pero ¿cómo saber lo que sucede en la mente de una chica de su edad? Es posible que se culpe, lo cual sería absurdo, y así acabo de decírselo. Pero quería advertirla a usted acerca de esta situación, para que esté alerta ante cualquier comportamiento extraño de mi nieta.


	4. Chapter 4

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**Este capítulo tiene escena un poco fuerte **

CAPITULO 3 **LA TRAICIÓN**

**Abril de 1983**

_Mi queridísima Isabella:_

_Tanya y yo estaremos en París durante la semana del 11 de abril. Te adjunto un pasaje. Queremos que te reúnas allí con nosotros. No dejes de ir. Tengo especiales deseos de volver a verte._

Por fin volvería a verlo. Hacía un día y medio que Isabella no comía; se sentía demasiado excitada. Sabía que estaba distinta, pero ¿habría cambiado bastante? El príncipe estaba acostumbrado a Tanya, y Tanya era perfecta. Es cierto que ella ya no era la tonta que se quedaba mirándolo fijamente, sin animarse a hablar, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que contemplarlo con expresión de adoración, pero desde esa época habían transcurrido casi dos años. Y en ese tiempo todavía era joven, demasiado joven, o torpe y tonta. Ahora en cambio era mayor, había madurado. Tenía dieciocho años y era prácticamente una mujer. Sintió las manos pegajosas y sudadas.

Estaba en Francia, y viajaba en una limusina blanca, enviada por el príncipe, rumbo al hotel George V, y sólo faltaban unos minutos para que volviera a verlo, por primera vez desde su casamiento con Tanya. Al pensarlo, se estremeció de placer. Por supuesto que Tanya también estaría allí, pero no le importaba. Sólo deseaba verlo, mirarlo, saber que era feliz.

Sacó la carta arrugada del bolso y la leyó una vez más:

Firmaba igual que había firmado todas las postales que le había enviado durante los últimos dos años: "Con amor, Dimitri." Ella había cumplido dieciocho años el mes anterior. Ya era casi una mujer adulta. Además tenía buena figura, no tan perfecta como la de Tanya, pero no estaba nada mal. Tenía unos pechos bien formados y un bonito trasero. El problema era su estatura, pero recordaba que él era aún más alto. El príncipe la vería como una mujer, no podía ser de otro modo. Y, como siempre, al llegar a ese punto, contuvo su imaginación. Dimitri estaba casado con su hermanastra. Y allí acababa todo.

Por lo que ella sabía, no había habido más embarazos. ¡Pobre príncipe! De haber estado casado con ella, Isabella habría hecho lo que fuera por él, le habría dado tantos hijos como quisiese. Era un hombre muy especial y merecía todo lo bueno que la vida pudiera brindarle.

Empezó a soñar con él, y sus sueños eran siempre idénticos, sin la menor variación. Dimitri la tomaba entre sus brazos y le decía que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. La subía en volandas al yate y la tripulación sonreía, mirándolos con aprobación: eran la pareja perfecta. De alguna manera, Tanya había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Por supuesto que no había muerto, eso no estaría bien. Sencillamente desaparecía y el príncipe era libre y ella estaba a su lado y lo estaría durante el resto de su vida. ¡Oh, cuánto lo amaba! Y en sus sueños él la amaba con idéntica intensidad. Era su príncipe. Era su dios. Lanzó un suspiro al oír los ruidos de tráfico de París. Soñar despierta era maraviIloso, y siempre le costaba poner fin a sus fantasías. Isabella no veía a Tanya desde la fiesta de boda. Cuando, durante el último año y medio, el príncipe y Tanya habían viajado a Estados Unidos y habían estado en San Francisco, nadie había invitado a Isabella a la casa paterna.

Y ellos nunca la visitaron. Isabella estaba convencida de que la responsable de ello era Tanya. Su hermanastra no le tenía simpatía, posiblemente nunca se la había tenido y ahora había dejado de simular.

Entonces, ¿por qué ese repentino cambio de idea? ¿Por qué quería verla ahora? Isabella no sabía qué pensar. Suponía que el príncipe se había empeñado en ello.

Sin duda era gracias a él que Isabella estaba en París. Tanya no debió de tener más remedio que aceptar los deseos de su marido.

Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía náuseas. Tragó saliva con fuerza, respiro hondo el aire maravilloso de París y trató de ensayar lo que le diría. Tenía la mente en blanco y se sentía una estúpida. Empezó a deprimirse al pensar que haría el papel de tonta frente al príncipe y Tanya. Y esta se reiría de ella. Y se lo contaría al padre de ambas, que también reiría a carcajadas.

Al llegar a la recepción del hotel, pidió que la condujeran a 1a suite del príncipe Dimitri Vulturi. Se preguntó si él se encontraría allí para recibirla o si sólo estaría esperándola Tanya. No importa, se dijo, aunque ahora no esté allí, llegará en cualquier momento. Rogó que se le ocurriera decir algo inteligente, algo que impresionara a Dimitri, algo que lograra que hasta Tanya la mirase con renovado respeto.

El botones se hizo cargo de su equipaje y la escoltó por un amplio corredor alfombrado del duodécimo piso. Isabella aminoró la marcha. Estaba tan nerviosa que tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas de sudor.

El botones llamó a la puerta de la suite. Dentro no se oía ningún ruido. Isabella estaba tan excitada que sentía ganas de vomitar.

El botones volvió a llamar a la puerta. Ella oyó pasos que se aproximaban. Después la puerta se abrió lentamente. Allí estaba él. Vestía pantalones oscuros y camisa blanca abierta, y le sonreía. Estaba tan maravilloso que Isabella no alcanzó a ver a nadie más. Dimitri le indicó al botones que depositara las maletas junto a la puerta. Le dio una propina. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Ella observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, escuchaba su francés fluido, percibía su magnetismo.

El príncipe se volvió hacia Isabella con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Por fin estás aquí! -exclamó, tendiendo los brazos hacia ella, y de repente Isabella se encontró entre los brazos de él, igual que en sus sueños. No lo podía creer. Dimitri la abrazaba, y se alegraba de verla, y su cuerpo cálido se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Le acarició el pelo y la espalda, y su aliento era dulce.

La alejó y la estudió de arriba abajo en silencio, durante no menos de un minuto. Ella permaneció muy quieta y erguida.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Dimitri finalmente-. Has crecido mucho más de lo que yo creía. Dentro de un par de años serás toda una mujer, y muy hermosa.

Ella rió y le dio una palmada en el brazo. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un gesto infantil, y se maldijo por ello. Pero le parecía extraño que él la halagara con tanta dulzura.

-Hace dos años yo era horrible -dijo con voz un poco alta, porque se sentía desconcertada-. Supongo que ahora estoy un poco mejor.

-Eso son tonterías -replicó él. Volvió a abrazarla y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Es una pena que hayas crecido. Pero aquí estás, casi tan alta como yo. Isabella resistió la tentación de hundir los hombros.

-¡No, no! No es una crítica. Me gusta. Todas las muchachas crecen. Me gusta mucho que seas alta. Con tu hermana tengo que inclinarme, y eso hace que me duela el cuello. Sí, una chica alta es algo muy agradable.

-¿Dónde está Tanya?

El príncipe desvió la mirada. Se encogió de hombros.

-No está aquí.

Isabella sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Ahora no le quedaría más remedio que irse. ¡No era justo! Si no estaba Tanya, él no querría que ella se quedara. Tuvo deseos de llorar. Tuvo deseos de matar a su hermana, por egoísta. La maldijo por haberle hecho eso.

-Esta mañana partió para Londres -explicó el príncipe tras unos instantes de tenso silencio.

-Pero ¿por qué no ha esperado a verme? Sabía que yo llegaría esta tarde. ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento, Isabella. Tu hermana quería verte, pero fue más fuerte su necesidad de alejarse de mí. No lo tomes como algo personal. Seré sincero contigo. A Tanya ya no le intereso mucho, por eso tiene actitudes como esta. Posiblemente te hayas enterado por tu padre de que ha vuelto a trabajar. Yo soy un hombre rico, puedo cuidar de ella, comprarle todo lo que necesite. Pero dice que quiere ser independiente. Le rogué que no lo hiciera, le supliqué que se quedara en la villa, que fuera anfitriona en mi casa, que se hiciera amiga de los amigos de mi familia, que volviera a quedar embarazada, pero se negó. ¡Ay, mi dulce Isabella, yo no debería hablar de esas cosas! Por favor, te pido que lo olvides. Créeme: te juro que Tanya no se fue por causa tuya.

Vio la expresión de adoración que se pintaba en los ojos increíbles de Isabella, la furia que le provocaba la actitud de su hermana, y sonrió con cansancio.

-Tú eres una buena chica, Isabella. Ven, pondremos el equipaje en tu cuarto, y después saldremos a dar un paseo. Estamos en París, y tengo muchísimas cosas que mostrarte. No hay ninguna necesidad de que interrumpas tu visita, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y asintió, feliz.

Isabella trató de no pensar en lo que le acababa de decir Dimitri. ¿Que él ya no le interesaba a Tanya? ¿Por qué, por el amor de Dios? ¿Significaría eso que estaban por divorciarse? Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo. En ese caso él sería libre. Entonces se detuvo en seco. Sólo tenía dieciocho años y el príncipe treinta y uno o treinta y dos. No se casaría con ella. Era tonto ilusionarse. Para él, ella no era más que una criatura. Y su cuñada, además. Si él y Tanya se divorciaban, ¿no volvería a verlo nunca más? Al pensar en esa posibilidad se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué te ocurre, cara? ¿Por qué lloras? Vamos, dime qué te pasa.

¿Qué podía decir? Isabella lo miró en silencio por encima de la mesa colocada en la terraza de Les Deux Magots. Acababa de llamarla "querida" en italiano.

-Toma, bebe un poco más de vino. -No quería más vino. Pocas veces en su vida había bebido vino, y empezaba a sentirse un poco mareada. Tenía miedo de vomitar. Le dio el vaso, que todavía estaba casi lleno. Dimitri sonrió y se lo llenó hasta el borde-. Bébelo todo, Isabella.

Lo hizo por complacerlo. Quería verlo sonreír, que aunque fuera por unos instantes olvidara a Tanya y las cosas terribles que le había hecho,

-Háblame del colegio -pidió el príncipe, acomodándose en la silla-. ¿Tú y tus amigas intercambiáis confidencias sobre vuestros pretendientes? ¿Comentáis entre vosotras lo atractivos que son los chicos? ¿Comparáis sus atributos físicos? -Al ver que ella meneaba la cabeza, exclamó-: ¡Cómo! ¿No sales con nadie?

-No. Tal vez cuando vaya a la universidad. Mi amiga Alice dice que se supone que entonces...

-¿Qué se supone? ¡Ah, amor mío! ¿Quieres decir que se supone que entonces debes perder tu virginidad?

Ella no podía hablar; asintió. "Amor mío." Eran efectos del vino. No podía ser que hubiera oído correctamente.

-Yo... ni siquiera he conocido un muchacho a quien quisiera, bien..., siquiera besar.

El pareció presentir su azoramiento, pues cambió de tema.

Empezó a llover.

Caminaron bajo la lluvia, sin que les importara mojarse, olvidando todo lo que les rodeaba. El príncipe le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo. Rieron mucho. Ella sentía hacia él una adoración absoluta, una devoción completa, y adivinó que Dimitri lo sabía. No le importó.

Cuando llegaron a la suite, él no trató de entretenerla con más conversación. Le dio un beso casto en la frente y la empujó con suavidad hacia el dormitorio. Ella no quería que terminara la velada, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba borracha, no demasiado, sino mareada y extenuada después del largo viaje en avión. Sonrió y, mientras se lavaba los dientes en el cuarto de baño, soltó unas cuantas risitas. Se puso el camisón de algodón y se metió en la cama. La habitación giraba a su alrededor. Se sintió ligera y tibia, y el mareo formaba parte de la dulzura de su estado de ánimo. ¡Qué noche maravillosa! Mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías. La mejor noche de toda su vida. ¡Dimitri era perfecto y cálido, y tan tierno! Sí, perfecto, y tal vez el día siguiente fuese igual...

Era el hombre más romántico del mundo.

Cuando estaba por quedarse dormida, con los pensamientos ya confusos y vagos, la puerta se abrió silenciosamente y un rayo de la luz procedente de la sala le iluminó el rostro.

Se incorporó de inmediato, confusa. -¿Qué pasa, Dimitri?

El príncipe estaba de pie en el vano de la puerta, cubierto por una bata, descalzo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Isabella observó que sonreía. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-He estado pensando, cara... -dijo él, avanzando hacia ella-. He estado pensando en ti desde el día de mi casamiento. Desde entonces no he hecho otra cosa.

En ese momento, Isabella se dio cuenta de que Dimitri no llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama. Tenía las piernas cubiertas de vello negro, desnudas. Algo se agitó en su interior, una sensación de alarma completamente desconocida, algo que hizo que el corazón le latiera con fuerza, algo que la aterrorizó. Se cubrió hasta el cuello con la manta y esperó, sin comprender, sin querer comprender.

-He estado pensando que es absurdo que una criatura hermosa e inocente como tú permita que un chico torpe le quite la virginidad. No disfrutarías nada. Llorarías y te resultaría odioso. No, he decidido que no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

En ese momento Isabella supo con toda claridad lo que él quería decir. Quedó paralizada de horror. En ese instante, sus sueños e ilusiones murieron y se convirtieron en frías cenizas. Ese hombre era un desconocido, y ella tenía miedo. Había sido ciega y estúpida, una chiquilla ingenua. ¡Oh, Dios, qué iba a hacer? Estaba allí a solas con él. Se sintió fría, aterida, aterrorizada.

-Tienes mucha suerte, Isabella -continuó él con su voz cálida y suave, mientras se acercaba. Ella medía con su miedo cada paso que él daba hacia la cama. Le costaba respirar-. ¡No me mires así, cara! Soy Dimitri, el hombre a quien amas desde hace casi dos años. No he cambiado. Voy a enseñarte a ser mujer, y me lo agradecerás. Dime, cara, cuánto te han acariciado... Así lo llamáis vosotros, los adolescentes, ¿verdad? Bueno, debes decirme todo lo que has permitido que te hicieran esos torpes imberbes.

Isabella sentía la boca seca.

-¡Eres el marido de mi hermanastra! -consiguió articular.

Dimitri se encogió dé hombros.

-Tanya es frígida y realmente aburrida con sus prejuicios burgueses. Además, al contrario de lo que piensa el imbécil de tu padre, es una idiota. No es hermosa, no es perfecta, no es nada. Tanya no importa, así como no importó ese estúpido bebé que llevaba en el vientre. Mientras estuvo embarazada actuó como una tonta, como si eso fuese muy importante para ella, para mí, para mi familia. Ya bastante trabajo me daba soportarla a ella, sin que esa criatura la hinchara como un globo. ¡Ah, sí, eso fue demasiado!

"Recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi, eras completamente torpe, todo rodillas, huesos y codos, exactamente lo que me gusta. En cuanto te vi en la fiesta de boda supe que en el futuro serías muy hermosa, pero también supe que serías mayor, y eso me resultaba odioso. Te deseaba entonces, con toda tu torpeza de adolescente, con tu inocencia infantil y tu candidez. ¡Dios, te deseaba a ti y deseaba tu virginidad! Quería cubrirme con tu dulce inocencia. Todavía te deseo; deseo tu virginidad aún más que antes. No creí que sería así, porque ya tienes dieciocho años, pero la deseo. Los otros hombres te considerarán más hermosa en el futuro pero eso es para ellos, no para mí.

"No, no puedo esperar más, Isabella. Ya he tenido que esperarte demasiado. Sudaba y me preocupaba, pensando que llegaría tarde. Y para empeorar las cosas, tu padre te envió a ese colegio de Connecticut. Yo sé lo que son las chicas de hoy en día: se acuestan cuando son demasiado jóvenes, permiten que los muchachos las posean en los asientos traseros de sus destartalados coches. Pero a los dieciocho años, tú sigues siendo virgen. Dios sabe que cuando tengas veinte, te habrás acostado con media docena de muchachos. Serán todos norteamericanos torpes y aburridos. ¡No lo permitiré! Te enseñaré a discriminar. Te enseñaré cómo se hace el amor con un príncipe.

Isabella gritó, y el sonido de su propia voz la devolvió a la realidad. Pero esa realidad era desagradable y estaba muy cerca. Rodó sobre sí misma para alejarse de él, y se puso de pie al otro lado de la cama.

El príncipe seguía sonriendo. Se acercó a los pies de la cama.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo? Soy yo, Isabella, y me has amado desde el día en que me conociste. Admítelo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No te acerques! ¡Oh, Dios, no eres como yo creía!

En ese momento él se movió con rapidez. Isabella trató de esquivarlo, pero él le aferró los brazos y la arrastró de vuelta al lecho.

-No me molesta que luches y te defiendas de mí -dijo, hablando contra la mejilla de Isabella, que sintió su aliento caliente, su voz aguda-. A ti no te gustará tanto, pero a mí sí. ¡Me encantará! -Seguía sonriendo, y ella alcanzó a ver el empaste de oro de una de sus muelas.

-¡No, maldito seas, no! -Se dio cuenta de que las palabras no surtían efecto sobre él. Iba a violarla. En cuanto pensó en esa palabra, una serie de imágenes oscuras se cruzaron por su mente, y creyó que se volvería loca. Dimitri estaba rasgándole el cuello del camisón, y ella sintió un frío en el pecho. Empezó a patearlo; sus piernas eran fuertes y el príncipe gimió de dolor. Después Isabella le clavó las rodillas en la entrepierna, y él le tomó las muñecas y le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza al tiempo que le inmovilizaba las piernas. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo que le costaba sujetarle ambas muñecas con una mano, pues ella era demasiado fuerte y alta y estaba en excelente estado físico.

-¡Quieres quedarte quieta de una vez, maldita zorra norteamericana! ¡No seas como la imbécil de tu hermana! -le gritó.

Ese era el verdadero Dimitri, el hombre con quien Tanya se había casado de buena fe, el hombre con quien Isabella había fantaseado y soñado..., y él había tramado ese viaje con la única intención de violarla... ¡Dios, no podía creerlo! Isabella se debatía, tratando de volver a levantar las piernas: Tenía buenos músculos y no estaba dispuesta a quedarse quieta como una víctima propiciatoria. Recordó las recomendaciones que le hacían en su curso de defensa personal: "Grita, grita, grita." ¿Dimitri habría hecho eso antes, con chicas italianas? ¿Se quedarían estas quietas, lloriqueando, y dejando que las violara? Isabella le aulló en la cara, salpicándolo de saliva. Consiguió alzarse y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

De repente él le soltó una mano y ella aprovechó para arañarle la cara. Él le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Isabella sintió un dolor agudo, vio relámpagos de luz y jadeó. El volvió a pegarle, con fuerza.

Por unos instantes ella quedó al borde de la inconsciencia, tiempo suficiente para que él le rasgara el camisón hasta abajo. Se puso a horcajadas encima de ella para impedir que levantara las piernas, y la miró fijamente. Sonreía, y había una expresión de triunfo en sus ojos oscuros. La obligó a bajar las manos hasta el vientre y se las sostuvo allí.

-No creí que tus pechos y tus pezones fueran tan grandes -dijo, con evidente desagrado. Toda su suavidad y su gentileza habían desaparecido-. La mayoría de las jovencitas no están tan desarrolladas como tú, pero en realidad no importa. Yo decidí esperar, de modo que la culpa es sólo mía. -Como no podía sostenerle ambas manos con una sola de las suyas, tuvo que levantarle los brazos para poder tocarle los pechos.

Al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Dimitri contra su carne, Isabella gritó.

Él volvió a pegarle con el puño, sin dejar de sonreír. Isabella volvió a gritar. El lanzó un furioso gruñido y apoyó la boca contra la de ella. Fue un beso brutal y a Isabella le dolió, al tiempo que le dejaba un gusto de sangre. Se estaba mordiendo su propia lengua. Deseó que él le metiera la lengua en la boca. Se la arrancaría de un mordisco, pero no lo hizo.

Sin advertencia previa, él volvió a pegarle.

Isabella perdió la conciencia por unos segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos, Dimitri le separaba las piernas y la miraba, la tocaba, le provocaba dolor. Supo que estaba listo, que sólo esperaba que ella despertase. Al verla abrir los ojos, se echó hacia atrás y la penetró con violencia.

Isabella se irguió, gritando de dolor. Él acometía contra ella, cada vez con mayor rudeza, y aunque Isabella aullaba y lloraba, no se detenía.

Las lágrimas empezaban a ahogarla, pero continuó gritando.

-¡Cállate, maldita sea!

Le pegó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora jadeaba, y le hacía cada vez más daño. Vagamente Isabella se dio cuenta de que Dimitri disfrutaba de ese momento. Eso era lo que siempre había querido de ella. Isabella volvió a gritar con el labio inferior ensangrentado y el gusto de la sangre en la boca. Consiguió liberar la mano derecha y le propinó un puñetazo en la boca. El príncipe se puso frenético, y comenzó a pegarle al ritmo de sus acometidas. Entonces, de repente, se puso tenso, su cuerpo se inmovilizó, se le arqueó la espalda. Ella se resistía, gritaba e intentaba quitárselo de encima. Notó que el príncipe llegaba al punto culminante del placer y la inundaba, y en ese momento deseó morir.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios, no!

Isabella se sobresaltó al oír esa voz inesperada y volvió a gritar con incredulidad. Era Tanya, que los miraba, estupefacta, desde la puerta del dormitorio.

-¡Ayúdame, Tanya! ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

El príncipe no pareció oír la voz de su esposa. Jadeaba y se estremecía encima de Isabella. Después gimió, y ella sintió que su cuerpo se contraía con la fuerza del orgasmo.

-¡Ayúdame, Tanya!

El príncipe soltó una carcajada y volvió a pegarle con fuerza en el mentón. Alzó nuevamente la mano para propinarle otro golpe, sin dejar ni por un instante de sonreír. Había llegado al límite de su placer, pero no de su violencia.

Se oyó un ruido sordo. De repente el príncipe se puso tenso y se quedó mirando a Isabella, confuso, con el entrecejo fruncido. Todavía dentro de ella, giró lentamente sobre sí mismo, y vio a su mujer, de pie a menos de tres metros de distancia, apuntándolo con una pistola.

-¿Tanya? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en casa. Deberías estar atendiendo a mi madre. ¿Por qué me has disparado? ¿Por qué?

-¡Es mi hermana! -gritó Tanya, pálida. Apuntó y volvió a apretar el gatillo.

El príncipe se estremeció cuando la bala penetró en su cuerpo; cayó de costado, salió de dentro de Isabella ,y se desplomó en el suelo.

Isabella estaba aturdida. Veía el arma, veía la cama manchada de sangre. Se inclinó para mirar al príncipe. Tenia el pecho cubierto de sangre. Y entonces vio sus propias piernas ensangrentadas y el esperma que goteaba con lentitud de su vagina.

Empezó a temblar sin control.

Comprendió vagamente que estaba fuera de sí, pero no podía evitarlo. Le dolía el cuerpo por dentro y por fuera, y no lograba pensar. Allí estaba Tanya, de pie, pálida, con los ojos dilatados y empuñando esa maldita pistola. Y de repente su hermana preguntó, con - una voz aterrorizante porque no tenía inflexiones: -¿Estás bien, Isabella?

- N... no.

-¡Dios, no conseguí llegar a tiempo! Lo siento, Isabella, no sabes cuánto lo siento. Vine en cuanto me enteré de lo que planeaba. Esta vez el muy cabrón cubrió sus rastros, de modo que demoré más en descubrirlo. Cuando me di cuenta de que seguía detrás de ti, creí enloquecer. Al principio no pude creerlo. Era demasiado, hasta para él. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Está muerto?

-¿Muerto? Debería estarlo. Le he disparado dos veces. -Miró el cuerpo desnudo del príncipe-. Le he disparado dos veces a ese cabrón.

De pronto Tanya se dejó caer de rodillas. Empezó a mecerse hacia atrás y hacia adelante, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, mientras de su garganta surgía un sonido agudo y penetrante. La pistola cayó de sus dedos sobre la alfombra.

Al ver a su hermana -Tanya la perfecta, la brillante, la hermosa, convertida en una mujer destrozada, Isabella recuperó en parte la cordura. Vio la realidad y comprendió lo que tendrían que afrontar.

Bajó de la cama y se arrodilló junto a su hermana. No miró al príncipe. En ese momento carecía de importancia. Tampoco tuvo conciencia del camisón rasgado que caía a los costados de su cuerpo. Tomó a su hermana por los hombros y la sacudió.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Contrólate, Tanya! ¡Basta, por el amor de Dios!

-Lo he asesinado. No podemos hacer nada. Lo he asesinado y ahora todo terminó.

-¡No, no! Escúchame. Me has salvado. Él estaba violándome. Ha sido en legítima defensa. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Te lo aseguro, Tanya.

Tanya la miraba fijamente, meneando con lentitud la cabeza. Estaba tan pálida que Isabella creyó que se desmayaría. Pero no lo hizo.

-¡Chiquilla idiota! -dijo Tanya, sin dejar de menear la cabeza. En ese momento su voz sonaba fuerte y áspera, y en sus ojos oscuros había una expresión de locura. -Permitiste que creyera que deseabas esto. Dimitri no es normal. Confundió tu enamoramiento de adolescente con un deseo lujurioso. Has permitido que durante dos años se preparara para este momento. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te escribió sus emotivas postales? ¿Te demostró lo cariñoso y tierno que era? ¿Lo mucho que te apreciaba? No, no es necesario que digas nada. Ya es tarde. Lo sé todo, ¿sabes?, porque nunca modifica su rutina. No tiene necesidad, porque le permito divertirse. Cuando descubrí cómo era en realidad, no tuve elección. ¿Sabes por qué se casó conmigo, Isabella? ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes! Se casó por mi herencia. Los intereses de mi fondo fiduciario no le bastan. Y allí estabas tú, mirándolo boquiabierta, como si fuera un dios. Viniste corriendo, ¿verdad? Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que le encantan las jovencitas. A mí me considera poco menos que una vieja. Ya me consideraba vieja cuando nos casamos. Para él, dieciocho años es el límite. En tu casó tuvo que esperar, porque no pudo tenerte antes. Apuesto a que se moría de angustia, pensando que algún muchacho norteamericano se le habría adelantado, quitándote la virginidad. Pero ya no importa. Lo habría matado de todos modos, aunque no lo hubiera descubierto violándote. ¡Chiquilla tonta! ¡Tonta, tonta!

Tanya se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar. Isabella la observaba, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar. No, no era el momento de pensar. Era el momento de actuar.

Se quitó el camisón hecho jirones. Sentía algo desagradablemente pegajoso entre las piernas y una vaga sensación punzante en su interior. La cara le palpitaba por los golpes que había recibido. Sentía ganas de vomitar. Tenía dieciocho años. Era demasiado joven, y sin embargo no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla. Para el caso era como si estuviese sola con un muerto.

¿Qué hacer?

Consiguió ponerse de pie. Sintió que empezaba a temblar y supo que estaba por perder el control sobre sí, igual que Tanya. No podía permitirlo.

Se acercó al teléfono y levantó el auricular. Se quedó mirándolo, preguntándose cómo se pediría en francés que la comunicaran con la policía. Le temblaba la mano. Respiró hondo. Cuando oyó la voz de la operadora, dijo:

-Les gendarmes, s'il vous plait. C'est trés important.1

De repente, el príncipe soltó un gemido.

**ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA NOVELA DE CATHERINE COULTER **

1 - La policía, por favor. Esto es muy importante.


	5. Chapter 5

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 4

**LAS CONSECUENCIAS**

Cuando llegó la policía, Isabella se hallaba en el cuarto de baño, vomitando. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo y se envolvió con una manta. Tenía la boca seca y sentía un regusto amargo. Tanya estaba de pie, pálida e inmóvil, con la pistola de nuevo en la mano, mirando fijamente a su marido, que seguía desnudo, tendido sobre la alfombra y cubierto de sangre, quejándose.

Isabella tuvo conciencia de una serie de hombres que los miraban a los tres, tratando de comprender lo sucedido. Se arrebujó más con la manta. Le dolía la cara, le ardían las entrañas y sentía unos fuertes retortijones en el vientre. No podía hablar; miraba fijamente a los recién llegados. Oyó los sollozos de Tanya, después vio entrar a dos hombres que portaban una camilla. Colocaron sobre ella al príncipe y se lo llevaron. Lo último que Isabella vio de él fue un rostro grisáceo, su cabello negro empapado de sudor, pegado al cráneo, y oyó que se quejaba.

Uno de los policías, un joven de grandes bigotes negros, se acercó a Isabella. Ella retrocedió, con una mano frente a su cuerpo, para alejarlo. Fue un movimiento instintivo. El hombre le hablaba en voz baja, pero ella no lograba entender lo que decía. Entonces, uno de los hombres habló en inglés.

-Usted no está en condiciones de caminar -dijo-. la llevaremos alzada, mademoiselle1. No le dolerá. Le prometo que ahora todo estará bien.

¿Bien? ¡Eso era una locura! Isabella cerró los ojos cuando el hombre la alzó para llevarla hasta el ascensor y luego al coche patrulla. Vio rostros ávidos que se apretaban contra las ventanillas del vehículo y oyó voces de gente que hablaba a gritos. Oyó la sirena. Todo eso formaba parte de la realidad, y ella no se sentía capaz de tolerarlo. Se preguntó dónde estaría Tanya. Sintió el horror de lo que había sucedido, de lo que ella permitió que le sucediera. Aunque no tenía frío, no podía dejar de temblar.

El oficial de policía la llevó en volandas hasta la sala de urgencias del hospital y la depositó sobre la camilla de un cubículo rodeado de cortinas. Isabella temblaba, le castañeteaban los dientes y aferraba la manta como si le fuera la vida en ello. Entonces entraron dos hombres de bata blanca y aspecto impaciente. Empezaron a tironear de 1a manta. Pero Isabella sabía que debajo estaba desnuda y que tenía los muslos cubiertos de esperma del príncipe, todavía húmedo y pegajoso, mezclado con sangre suya. Comenzó a forcejear con esos hombres, gritándoles que la dejaran en paz mientras lloraba desconsolada.

Pero no le sirvió de nada. Uno de los hombres la sujetó. El otro le quitó la manta y la arrojó al suelo. Después le dobló las piernas contra el pecho. Ambos le hablaban, pero ella no comprendía una sola palabra de lo que decían.

Isabella se irguió, le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula al médico y lo obligó a retroceder. Para no perder el equilibrio, el hombre agitó los brazos y tiró al suelo una bandeja con instrumental. Isabella trató de coger la manta, pero estaba fuera de su alcance. De pronto apareció un tercer hombre, y entre los tres lograron sujetarla. Volvieron a doblarle las piernas sobre el vientre y uno se las separó. Y esos hombres, los tres, empezaron a mirarla entre las piernas, y de repente uno de ellos le metió dos dedos dentro del cuerpo y ella experimentó un dolor agudo, gritó y trato de desasirse. Entonces sintió que el médico doblaba los dedos dentro de ella. Gritó y gritó, pero él no se detuvo. Por fin sacó los dedos y ella vio que los tres observaban esa mano que había estado dentro de su cuerpo.

Siguieron toqueteándola. Le introdujeron un instrumento frío, grueso y duro, y luego lo sacaron. A través de una niebla de dolor y humillación, Isabella los vio fruncir el entrecejo y asentir. Sintió un ardor terrible en lo profundo de sus entrañas. Le clavaron una aguja en la nalga. Uno de los hombres le dio una palmada, como si ella fuese un animalito doméstico. Después no sintió nada más.

Despertó en una habitación. Estaba desnuda de cintura para abajo y tenía las piernas separadas. Gritó y trató de levantarse, pero los hombres no estaban allí, sólo una enfermera que la lavaba con agua tibia y jabón.

La joven enfermera le sonrió y le dio una suave palmada. Luego habló en un inglés claro, sin ningún acento francés.

-No, no tenga miedo. Por favor, quédese quieta. Sí, así. Por fin me han autorizado a lavarla. Los médicos ya tienen toda la evidencia que necesitaban y se han asegurado de que no tuviera heridas internas. En cuanto termine de asearla y le dé sus píldoras, le administraré un calmante. No queremos que quede embarazada con esto. Vamos, mujer, deje de llorar. Todavía está en estado de shock, lo cual es completamente natural. ¡Ah! Esos malditos médicos la asustaron, ¿verdad? ¡Qué hombres tan tontos! ¡Después de todo lo que le pasó!

Aquí estoy, desnuda, pensó Isabella, junto a una desconocida que me está lavando; he sido violada y Tanya a matados a tiros a su esposo. Era demasiado. Cerró los ojos, deseando poder borrar de su memoria todas las imágenes horribles que la asaltaban.

Cuando volvió a despertar, fuera había luz y el sol estaba alto en el cielo. Es cerca de mediodía, pensó, vagamente sorprendida, porque había sido en plena noche, cuando el .príncipe...

Por unos instantes no supo dónde se encontraba. Entonces, pese a que su mente luchaba contra los recuerdos, lo recordó todo. Empezó a llorar, como si sus lágrimas surgieran de un grifo abierto imposible de cerrar. La garganta le dolía al tragar. Y por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de llorar. Por fin decidió que no importaba. Por suerte, estaba sola. La cara le dolía, y tenía la sensación de que alguien le hubiera desgarrado las entrañas.

La puerta se abrió en silencio. Ella mantuvo la cabeza vuelta hacia el otro lado. No quería ver a nadie. -¿Mademoiselle? -dijo con mucha suavidad una voz de hombre-. Por favor, le pido que hable conmigo. Lo lamento, pero es indispensable.

Isabella volvió lentamente la cabeza sobre la almohada. Advirtió la expresión de sorpresa del hombre y la posterior de pena que apareció en su rostro antes de que consiguiera impedirlo.

Levantó una mano y se tocó la mejilla y el mentón heridos. El príncipe le había pegado muchas veces y con fuerza, con el puño cerrado.

-¿Está muerto?

El inspector contestó sin vacilar y en tono indiferente:

-No, no ha muerto. Su hermana no tiene buena puntería. El príncipe Vulturi vivirá. Se sentirá bastante mal durante un par de semanas, pero vivirá. En este momento, sin embargo, no quiero hablar de él. La que me preocupa es usted. Por favor, le pido que me diga exactamente lo que sucedió.

Isabella meneó la cabeza. Volvieron a brotarle las lágrimas, y tragó saliva con dificultad. ¡Le dolía tanto la garganta!

-Tranquilícese, por favor -insistió él-. Así está mejor. Tómese todo el tiempo que quiera, no hay prisa. Todo esto es muy difícil. Lo sé, petite2. Sencillamente tómese su tiempo.

-A ella no conseguirá sacarle nada coherente. Yo le diré exactamente lo que sucedió, inspector.

Era Charlie Swan, de pie en el vano de la puerta, con aspecto seguro y confiado. Isabella no daba crédito. Su padre había acudido nada más enterarse de lo que le había sucedido. Había viajado hasta París, porque era necesario que estuviese a su lado. Isabella sintió que una oleada de alivio, de amor, recorría su cuerpo, y le perdonó su anterior indiferencia, sus crueldades. Hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse en la cama, pero se sentía demasiado débil. No tenía importancia, porque ahora estaba allí su padre para ayudarla. Le sonrió y susurró:

-¡Papá!

Charlie Swan la miró y apartó enseguida la mirada. Antes de que el inspector pudiera volver a hablar, dijo, señalando a Isabella con una mano:

-Hace casi dos años, cuando apenas tenía dieciséis, esta chiquilla tonta se enamoró del príncipe Dimitri Vulturi, el día de su casamiento con mi hija Tanya. Isabella lo adoraba y se lo demostró. Lo trataba como a un dios; entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer él? Al fin y al cabo no es más que un hombre. La invitó a París, le pagó el pasaje y ella aceptó de inmediato. Pero cuando decidió tomar lo que ella le ofrecía, Isabella cambió de idea y luchó contra él. Mi pobre hija mayor tuvo que protegerla. Se vio obligada a disparar contra su propio esposo. -Se volvió hacia Isabella y añadió en voz baja-: Eres penosa... Mírate... ni siquiera comprendo cómo es posible que un hombre haya querido ponerte las manos encima. Y ahora, ¡mira en el problema en que nos has metido!

-Monsieur! C'est assez3! ¡Ya basta!

Charlie retrocedió. Respiraba con agitación, furioso. Esa maldita chica había estado a punto de arruinar la vida de Tanya. Y en ese momento trataba de bajarse de la cama, llorando y temblando, mientras se tironeaba el ridículo camisón del hospital que no alcanzaba a cubrirle esas piernas absurdamente largas.

-¡Eso no es cierto, papá, tú sabes que no lo es! -susurraba Isabella entre jadeos-. Tanya me dijo que a él le gustaban las adolescentes, y que ya cuando se casaron ella no le gustaba porque le parecía vieja. Me dijo que en mi caso tuvo que esperar porque no pudo tenerme antes. Me dijo que el príncipe era un enfermo y que ella se apresuró a venir en cuanto descubrió lo que planeaba hacer...

-¡Cállate, maldita imbécil! -le espetó Charlie con toda la fuerza de su autoridad paterna. Y enseguida agregó, en voz baja y tono malévolo-: ¡No me mientas, Isabella! Tú aceptaste vivir una aventura con él. Y cuando Dimitri se comportó de forma un poco ruda y te pegó una bofetada, dijiste a los gritos que te estaba violando, y tu hermana se vio obligada a defenderte. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Has arruinado la vida de tu hermana!

El inspector Galvain se interpuso entre padre e hija. El odio de ese hombre le resultaba increíble. Y lo había pillado tan de sorpresa que no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra. ¿Qué habría hecho la muchacha para merecer eso? Consiguió dominarse y, con calma y mucha formalidad, dijo:

-Y ahora, señor Swan, le pido por favor que salga de la habitación. Los médicos me han dicho que su hija todavía se encuentra en estado de shock. Además, está dolorida. Como podrá comprobar por el estado de su cara, el príncipe la golpeó con saña. Además, tiene heridas internas. Yo creo que, en este caso, la palabra "rudo" no se corresponde con la realidad. En mi opinión, usted debe analizar mejor lo sucedido. El príncipe fue brutal con su hija. Más tarde hablaré con usted, monsieur.

Charlie tuvo deseos de enviar a la mierda a aquel estúpido inspector, pero pese a su furia comprendió que no sería prudente. Ese hombre podía crearle problemas. Estaban en el extranjero, y allí él no tenía autoridad.

Entonces pensó en su dulce Tanya, que lo esperaba abajo en un coche alquilado, cansada, silenciosa e infeliz, en mucho peor estado que esa zorra que estaba allí tendida, mirándolo fijamente como si con sus palabras la hubiera dejado de piedra. Tanya lo necesitaba para que le indicara lo que había que hacer a fin de poner las cosas en orden. Era su padre, y la quería. Se haría cargo de todo y solucionaría sus problemas. Saludó al inspector con una inclinación de la cabeza.

Sin volver a mirar a Isabella, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

El inspector contempló a Isabella en silencio. Le inspiraba una pena enorme. Ardía en deseos de propinar una trompada a Charlie Swan, pero en lugar de eso dijo con gran suavidad:

-Yo tengo una hija de su edad. Es igual a usted, mademoiselle. Se llama Felice. El año pasado se enamoró de un hombre mayor, y empezó a actuar de una manera tan tonta que todos nos desesperamos. Pero ese hombre no era un enfermo sino un ser normal, y comprendió que mi hija no era más que una chiquilla y que estaba viviendo un enamoramiento de adolescente. Fue bueno con ella, pero nada más. No intentó sacar partido de la situación. Ningún hombre normal lo haría. ¿Lo comprende?

Ella lo miraba fijamente, con expresión ausente. ¡Qué podía importarle la hija de ese hombre!

-Sí, comprendo -contestó.

-Me alegro. Bueno, ahora dígame qué sucedió. La voz de Isabella era tan opaca como su mirada, y eso preocupó al inspector.

-Mi padre ya le dijo lo que sucedió. Lo que dijo es cierto, sólo que no fue exactamente así. El príncipe me dijo que él y Tanya me invitaban a pasar unos días con ellos en París. Es cierto que quería verlo a él. Me parecía el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Lo idolatraba. Creí que mi hermanastra no era la mujer que le convenía, que no era digna de él...

-¡Ah! ¿Y usted, mademoiselle, era la única mujer indicada para él?

-Sí. Creí que Tanya lo trataba mal, que no le daba lo que él necesitaba, lo que deseaba, lo que merecía. Por supuesto que él me habló de las cosas horribles que ella le hacía.

-¿Y usted se quedó aun cuando sabía que su hermana estaba ausente?

-Sí. Verá, me pareció natural. Me dijo que Tanya ya no lo quería y que se había marchado. Me sentí mal por él. ¡Estaba tan furiosa con mi hermana por que lo había herido! Él se comportó muy bien conmigo, y estuvo agradable, y me llevó a pasear por la ciudad, me mostró Montmartre. Era como si todos mis sueños se hubieran convertido en realidad. Y entonces, esa noche, entró en mi dormitorio y empezó a hacerme preguntas acerca de lo que yo permitía que me hicieran los chicos, y me dijo que quería enseñarme todas esas cosas. Entonces lo vi tal como es. Ya no me pareció apuesto, ni encantador, ni bueno. Le tuve mucho miedo. Me hizo daño, pero yo luché contra él, y grité como me habían enseñado en las clases de defensa personal y entonces empezó a pegarme hasta que...

El inspector esperó. Al ver que ella no conseguía pronunciar las palabras, dijo con suavidad:

-Y entonces entró su hermana y le disparó un tiro. ¿Ya había eyaculado dentro de usted?

Isabella asintió, y un espasmo le estremeció el cuerpo.

-¿Su hermana disparó por segunda vez?

-Sí, tuvo que hacerlo. Para protegerme. Entonces él me soltó y cayó al suelo. Creímos que estaba muerto, pero entonces soltó un quejido.

Galvain le dio una palmada en la mano. No le sorprendió que la muchacha retrocediera con violencia. ¡Pobre criatura!, pensó.

-Ahora descanse, mademoiselle -le aconsejó-. Tiene que volver a ponerse fuerte. Después, ya verá cómo conseguirá olvidarlo. -Deseó que fuera así, pero lo dudaba. Esa criatura jamás olvidaría lo sucedido. Se preguntó cómo sería esa chica al cabo de cinco años-. Descanse, petite -añadió antes de salir.

Charlie Swan abrió la puerta de la suite y topó con el mismo inspector que había estado en la habitación que había ocupado Isabella en el hospital.

-¿Qué demonios quiere? ¿Se trata del maldito príncipe, de nuevo? Creí que había dicho que mejoraba por momentos. Me han asegurado que mi hija no será acusada de intento de asesinato. Que no la acusarán de nada. Actuó en defensa de su hermana. Soy abogado y juez en Estados Unidos, de manera que no puede tratar de sacar partido de mi ignorancia, porque no soy ignorante.

-Sí, ya sé que es usted juez, monsieur.

-Ese cabrón vivirá. Entonces, ¿qué busca ahora?

-No, su hija no será acusada de intento de asesinato. Pero ese no es el motivo de mi presencia aquí, monsieur. Quiero saber si la joven mademoiselle Isabella Swan presentará cargos contra ese hombre.

-¿Qué dice?

El inspector, conservando la calma y la paciencia exclamo:

-El príncipe Vulturi la violó y le pegó. Debo hablar con su hija, monsieur.

-No, no hay ninguna necesidad de que hable con ella. ¿Cree que estoy loco? No se presentarán cargos contra el príncipe. Buenos días, inspector.

-Debo oírlo de labios de mademoiselle.

Charlie no sabía qué hacer. ¡Ese maldito hombrecito tenía todo el poder de la policía tras él!

-Le diré a mi hija que mañana se ponga en contacto con usted, inspector. En este momento está descansando.

-No, estoy despierta -dijo Isabella, entrando en la estancia. Vestía camisón, bata de cama y zapatillas. No representaba más de dieciséis años, salvo cuando uno notaba los moratones de su cara y la expresión de cansancio de esos ojos que sabían demasiado para una chica de su edad.

-Vuelve a la cama, Isabella -ordenó Charlie-. Ahora mismo. Aquí no eres necesaria.

Al inspector Galvain le agradó que se volviera para mirarlo, haciendo caso omiso de su padre.

-Hola, inspector ¿Sucede algo? Espero que Tanya no se vea metida en problemas.

-No, su hermana no tiene de qué preocuparse.

-La preocupación de Isabella por su hermana llega con un poco de retraso -dijo el juez Swan en tono irónico.

Galvain se dio cuenta de que la chica se encogía ante las palabras de su padre. ¡Ese maldito imbécil, era tan frío y brutal como el príncipe! Palabras o puños, daba igual. La chica aún tenía el alma hecha pedazos. -Debo hacerle una pregunta, mademoiselle -dijo con mucha formalidad-. Quiero saber si presentará cargos contra el príncipe.

-¡Ya le he dicho que no lo hará, inspector! -interrumpió el juez.

-¿Mademoiselle? -Galvain sabía que estaba pidiéndole algo imposible, pero quería intentarlo. Isabella no miró a su padre. De repente parecía muy vieja, y enormemente cansada. Para sorpresa de Galvain, preguntó con voz tranquila:

-Si presentara cargos, inspector, ¿qué sucedería exactamente?

El inspector hizo un ademán con la mano para silenciar al juez y luego dijo con suavidad:

-Me enorgullece que no rechace de plano la posibilidad de conducir a ese hombre ante la justicia. Es usted una persona inteligente.

-Me gustaría acusarlo de violarme y golpearme. Ojalá pudiera impedir que les sucediera lo mismo a otras chicas lo bastante tontas para caer presas de su encanto. Por lo menos habría que obligarlo a ver a un psiquiatra.

-Muy bien, mademoiselle. Estoy de acuerdo con usted.

-¡Eso no importa! -chilló Charlie-. ¡He dicho que ella no presentará cargos,, maldita sea!

Galvain hizo caso omiso del juez.

-Como le he dicho, mademoiselle, usted es una persona inteligente. Y valiente.-No esperaba tanto de ella. Pero ahora tendría que detenerla. No podía dejar que se internara por ese camino. Quizá, sólo quizá, Swan hubiera aprendido algo con respecto a su hija. Pero lo dudaba-. Usted me pidió que le dijera exactamente qué sucedería en el caso de que acusara al príncipe -añadió con especial suavidad-. Seré sincero con usted. Un juicio significaría un escándalo internacional. Su familia es muy conocida en Estados Unidos, y la familia del príncipe es igualmente conocida en Europa. Usted correría el riesgo de que la prensa la destrozara.

Isabella lo miró. Al inspector le dolió ver desaparecer de su rostro ese breve destello de esperanza que lo iluminaba.

-Por favor, no interprete mal mis palabras - continuó diciendo-. Lo correcto sería acusar al príncipe. Y me alegra que usted esté dispuesta a considerar la posibilidad. Pero tengo la obligación de ser muy sincero con usted. En definitiva, las destruirían, a usted y a su hermana.

-Todo eso podría habérselo explicado yo -intervino el juez.

Isabella permaneció largo rato en silencio, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Por fin dijo con rostro y voz inexpresivos:

-Gracias, inspector. Le agradezco que me haya dicho la verdad. Creía que en el caso de acusar al príncipe, sólo me atacarían a mí, y no a toda mi familia. Y hasta que usted llegó, era eso lo que pensaba hacer, porque ese hombre es un monstruo, pero ahora comprendo... -Se interrumpió, meneando la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación caminando con lentitud.

Galvain la miró alejarse, experimentando una sensación de pena que dudosamente olvidaría.

**ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA NOVELA DE CATHERINE COULTER **

Señorita

Pequeña

Señor! Es suficiente!

Reviews por fis


	6. Chapter 6

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

CAPITULO 5

**Abril de 1983**

**MASEN**

Oyó los gritos y reaccionó de inmediato, porque era policía. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, por ir en su ayuda, pero no pudo. Se puso de pie con dificultad, pero de inmediato volvió a desplomarse sobre la camilla y llevó una mano al brazo izquierdo fracturado. Tenía náuseas y estaba mareado por el golpe, y el dolor del brazo era tan fuerte que le resultaba casi insoportable.

Estaba en el cubículo de la sala de urgencias contiguo al de la chica, y pocos minutos antes la había visto llegar en brazos de un policía, envuelta en una manta, despeinada, con horribles magulladuras en la cara y una expresión vaga y enloquecida en los ojos. Se encontraba en un profundo estado de shock. Los oyó musitar que la habían violado.

Bien, la habían violado; entonces, ¿por qué gritaría tanto en ese momento? ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? Se dio cuenta enseguida de que era norteamericana y que no hablaba ni entendía francés. Masen hablaba francés con fluidez. Era un verdadero francófilo, había visitado Francia por lo menos dos veces al año desde que tenía dieciocho. Esa vez, durante dos semanas recorrió el valle del Loira en motocicleta y regresó a París, donde permanecería tres días. Y ahora eso. Pero ¿que demonios le estarían haciendo a esa chica?

No paraba de gritar, y él alcanzaba a oír con claridad lo que decían los médicos. Estaban impacientes, tenían prisa y querían que se estase quieta para poder terminar de una vez. Masen pensó que debería levantarse y acudir en ayuda de ella, por lo menos servirle de intérprete, pero sabía que si intentaba moverse se desplomaría en el suelo. Siguió escuchando, porque para hacerse oír sobre los gritos de la paciente los médicos hablaban en voz cada vez más alta.

Violada por el cuñado, según dijo el policía. Mírale la cara... ¡ese hombre es un animal! -Ayúdenme a sacarle esta manta: ¡No, no sigas resistiéndote! ¡Maldita sea, no entiende una sola palabra de francés! Cógela con fuerza. Jacques, Mira esto... Era virgen, mira toda esa sangre.

-Ábrele más las piernas, tengo que meterle los dedos. Así, levántale las piernas, dóblaselas contra el pecho. ¡Basta! ¡Sujétala! ¡No hay forma de que se quede quieta! ¡Ay!

Acababa de pegarle al médico. Y por el ruido que hizo, debió de ser un golpe muy fuerte. Masen lo oyó trastabillar, y luego el ruido de una bandeja de instrumental que caía al suelo de linóleo.

Sonrió. ¡Bien por ella! Vio que un tercer médico entraba corriendo en el cubículo. La pobre chica había sido violada y la trataban sin el menor respeto. Probablemente estuviera aterrorizada, histérica y dolorida. ¿No podían mostrarse un poco más amables con ella?

Masen tenía ganas de matar a golpes a esos cabrones, pero no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse allí tendido sobre la camilla, escuchando.

- Dos dedos, maldita sea! Hay que ir más hondo, para limpiarla bien. La policía pedirá esperma del violador, y hemos de comprobar si no tiene algún desgarro interior.

En ese momento ella lloraba desconsoladamente. El tercer hombre salió por fin del cubículo y se acercó a Masen. Lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego le formuló una pregunta, hablando con mucha lentitud. Era lo mismo que hacían los norteamericanos cuando querían hacerse entender por extranjeros estúpidos. Masen le contestó en perfecto francés e inquirió sin preámbulo alguno:

-¿Quién es esa chica a la que violaron? ¿Se recuperará?

El médico se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se inclinaba para examinarle el brazo roto.

-Tiene dieciocho años, es norteamericana, y el cuñado, un maldito príncipe italiano, la violó y le dio una tunda. Le pegó puñetazos en la cara, le provocó un pequeño desgarro interno, y la pobre sangra profusamente. Pero se pondrá bien, por lo menos con el tiempo las heridas cicatrizarán. Me han comentado que la hermana disparó contra el marido y que él está arriba, en la sala de cirugía.

Enseguida el médico pasó a hablar de su brazo roto.

-Trabajo en el Departamento de Policía de la ciudad de Nueva York -dijo Masen de repente-. ¿Cuánto tiempo demorará el hueso en soldarse? He de regresar a mi país y empezar a trabajar.

-Pues deberá darle a esa motocicleta seis semanas de descanso. En cuanto a su cabeza, es una suerte que llevara casco. Haré que le tomen una radiografía. Espere aquí. Vendrán a buscarlo.

Masen suspiró, cerró los ojos y oyó que la chica sollozaba en voz baja. Esperó otros cinco minutos. Todavía estaba allí cuando se la llevaron en una camilla. Alcanzó a verla durante breves instantes. Tenía el cabello enmarañado alrededor de la cara... y ¡Dios, esa cara! cubierta de moratones y cortes, con un ojo cerrado y al labio superior hinchado y sangrando. Estaba mucho peor en ese momento que al entrar. Observó que se quedaba inconsciente, probablemente a causa de los calmantes. Parecía muy joven. Indefensa, vulnerable. Al menos la hermana había disparado contra el canalla que le había hecho aquello.

No comprendía qué podía incitar a un hombre a obrar de esa manera, pero Dios era testigo de que había visto muchos casos parecidos en su trabajo como Policía.

Abandonó el hospital dos días después, con el brazo escayolado. Aún tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza. Estaba cansado y se compadecía, pese a que, objetivamente, sabía que era muy afortunado de seguir con vida.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, esperando que saliera el avión que lo llevaría de regreso a Estados Unidos, oyó que un vendedor de periódicos voceaba la noticia de que el Príncipe Dimitri Vulturi había sobrevivido a los dos balazos que le había disparado su esposa. En ese momento anunciaron su vuelo. Masen se alejó del puesto de periódicos, atacado por otro fuerte dolor de cabeza. Olvidó el diario sobre el mostrador y se encaminó hacia la puerta de embarque.

Durante el viaje pensó en Irina, su novia desde hacía cuatro meses, y volvió a preguntarse si sería sensato que se casaran. Hacía seis meses que vivían juntos en el amplio apartamento que ella tenía en el East Side. Ella era rica y él no. Él era policía y ella trataba de convencerlo de que renunciase a ese trabajo. Pero Masen era joven, seguro de sí mismo y no se dejaba persuadir. Entonces ella cedió. En la cama todo funcionaba a la perfección. Ese viaje a Francia había constituido sus últimas vacaciones como hombre soltero. Irina consideraba que era una locura que quisiera irse de vacaciones solo, para recorrer un país extranjero en motocicleta, pero no insistió demasiado. Sólo le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con las francesas para que no le contagiaran alguna enfermedad venérea. El trató de explicarle que lo que le atraía era el país en sí, que a los dieciocho años lo había recorrido haciendo autostop y que había quedado completamente fascinado.

Pero pronto estaría de regreso, dos días antes de lo previsto. Se preguntó cuándo podría volver a Francia. Ya estaba deseando regresar. Faltaban dos semanas para que cumpliera veinticinco años, y tres para el día de su casamiento.

Volvió a pensar en la jovencita de la sala de urgencias del hospital. Sabía que ella jamás olvidaría esa violación, como tampoco él olvidaría sus gritos y su cara golpeada. Ni olvidaría su nombre, el nombre que figuraba debajo del apellido del príncipe en los titulares de los diarios que había visto en el puesto de periódicos del aeropuerto: Isabella Swan. ¿Qué importancia puede tener? pensó. Absolutamente ninguna.

**1987 ISABELLA**

Hacía mucho calor, y el mes de mayo acababa de empezar. Isabella estaba sentada en un banco de piedra, bajo un roble, en el campus de la Universidad de Columbia. Se había puesto un par de shorts color caqui y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas. Tenía las piernas bronceadas por haber jugado al tenis todos los días durante los últimos dos meses. Jugaba bien, pero estaba lejos de ser una profesional. Su compañera habitual en dobles era Alice Cullen, su mejor amiga de la Academia Stamford, que estaba por titularse de profesora de educación física en Columbia.

Faltaban dos semanas para que Isabella obtuviera su licenciatura en Psicología. ¿Qué haría después? Unos meses antes el campus había recibido la visita de representantes de distintas empresas, pero nada de lo que ofrecían le interesó, hasta que conoció al joven que reclutaba gente para las delegaciones diplomáticas. Eso le pareció excitante. Pero el tipo no hablaba más que de Italia. Isabella no quería ni oír nombrar a Italia o los italianos.

Su estómago comenzaba a quejarse, y recordó que no comía nada desde la noche anterior en la casa de Marlene.

La pizza que había ofrecido Marlene a sus invitados era espantosa, pero ese no había sido el único problema. También estaba ese tipo, Peter Melore, un compañero y amigo de Marlene. Se mostró interesado en Isabella y sumamente insistente con ella y, cuando de un modo demasiado accidental le rozó un pecho con la mano y aprovechó para tocarle el pezón, Isabella corrió al baño y vomitó. Al salir, comprobó que Peter estaba ocupado con otra chica. Y que a esta parecía agradarle.

Estaba a salvo.

En ese momento, Isabella se puso a revisar algunos papeles que llevaba en el bolso. Cuando volvía a guardarlos, encontró la carta de su abuela, que había recibido el día anterior. Se había olvidado de leerla. Por Navidad Isabella había volado a San Francisco, por expreso pedido de su abuela, a quien no veía desde hacía varios años. La encontró más vieja, pero todavía conservaba una mente aguda y todo su amor a la vida y seguía tratando de controlar a cuantos la rodeaban. Sólo que ya no quedaba nadie a su alrededor. Charlie había vuelto a casarse el año anterior. Durante la reunión de Navidad, Isabella conoció a su nueva madrastra. Carmen era una mujer tan vanidosa como ambiciosa, y sólo se preocupaba por su nuevo marido y por sí misma. Percibió de inmediato el desagrado que Isabella le inspiraba a su marido, y se plegó a la actitud de este. Isabella lo sufrió todo en silencio.

En cuanto a su madre, Isabella sólo la vio una vez. Renne estaba demasiado delgada, demasiado nerviosa, fumaba sin parar, y se acostaba con un muchacho de veintiséis años. Una tarde no tuvo más remedio que presentárselo, cuando Isabella llegó inesperadamente a visitarla. Entonces empezó a tratar a su hija como a una rival, hasta el punto de que la chica decidió irse cuanto antes. Pero se sintió muy triste y muy sola. Tuvo la sensación de que todos los lazos que la unían a San Francisco acababan de romperse.

Sonriendo, Isabella extrajo la carta del sobre, esperando leer agudos comentarios acerca de amigos de San Francisco. Por lo general, las misivas de su abuela eran entretenidas y llenas de sentido del humor. Esta empezaba, tal como ella suponía, con noticias.

"Supongo que, como tu padre se empeña en ignorar tu existencia "que como bien sabes es problema de él, no tuyo", nadie debe de haberte informado de que Tanya está embarazada. Ignoro si el príncipe es el padre de la criatura, y para el caso tu padre tampoco lo sabe... Sin embargo, supongo que la familia lo hará pasar por un Vulturi. No les queda alternativa, considerando que Tanya decidió interpretar el papel de la esposa contrita envuelta en una capa de interminable remordimiento. Es como si ahora se sintiera responsable del mundo entero. Extraño, pero de alguna manera cierto. Hace cuatro años que no la ves, ¿verdad? ¿Desde esa horrible experiencia en París?"

Isabella quedó de piedra. Su abuela sabía que no había vuelto a ver a Tanya desde París. Entonces, ¿por qué insistía en el asunto? No tenía importancia. El adulto inteligente y con amplitud de miras siempre aceptaba la realidad, sonreía y seguía adelante.

"Tu hermana estuvo aquí hace unos días y me contó que el príncipe no ha cambiado -continuaba escribiendo Marie-. Supongo que eso significa que siguen gustándole las jovencitas. Perdóname, si este tema te desagrada Isabella, pero ya han pasado cuatro años desde el incidente y es hora de que te enfrentes a ello. Durante tu visita de Navidad te noté muy reservada; ni siquiera permitiste que se te acercara Sam Faraday, que es hijo de antiguos amigos de la familia, un chico excelente y futuro médico. Ya sé todo lo que dice tu padre, Isabella, pero está equivocado y no debes creerle. No tuviste la culpa de ser violada. Crece, mi querida, deja todo eso atrás..."

Isabella dobló la carta con rapidez y la metió en las profundidades de su bolso.

El día era cálido. Habían acabado las clases. Era libre. Había acabado con la Universidad de Columbia. Muy pronto tendría un título, ningún empleo y ni idea de lo que quería hacer.

Esa tarde, para su sorpresa, le telefoneó Sam Faraday para invitarla a comer y a ir al cine. Acababa de terminar su primer año de Medicina en la Universidad Johns Hopkins y estaba pasando unos días en Nueva York. En tono muy amable, Isabella declinó la invitación y se quedó en su casa, leyendo una novela policíaca.

**1987 MASEN**

Era el día en que Masen libraba. Se encaminaba hacia el apartamento de Heidi Ryan, que lo había invitado a comer. Iba silbando, porque se sentía bien consigo mismo y con el mundo en general. Heidi era una chica bonita, divertida y con una carrera brillante en el mundo de la publicidad.

De repente oyó un grito, luego otro. Surgían de una casa elegante situada a su izquierda, de cuya puerta salió una mujer de mediana edad, gritando con desesperación. Masen corrió hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó-. Soy oficial de policía.

La mujer hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar el aliento, lo miró como si no pudiera creer que hubiese encontrado a un policía delante mismo de la puerta de su casa, y luego frunció el entrecejo como si le molestara verlo allí. El la cogió por los brazos y la sacudió con suavidad.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Dios mío! -exclamó la mujer-. ¡Mi hijita! ¡Está allá arriba, desangrándose!

-¿Ha llamado una ambulancia?

La mujer meneó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lléveme adonde está su hija -le pidió Masen. Masen subió por una lujosa escalera de roble lustrado. Maravillosamente conservada. Allí no había suciedad ni olores desagradables.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a su hija? ¿Se ha cortado? ¿A qué se debe la sangre?

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y giró en un pasillo inmaculado que conducía a una gruesa puerta de caoba. -¿Emily? -llamó con voz aguda-. ¿Dónde estás, querida? -

Masen oyó un débil quejido. Pasó junto a la mujer, cruzó la sala espaciosa y se internó en un amplio pasillo. Entró en la primera habitación y allí la encontró, tendida desnuda sobre una cama de una plaza, a una muchacha que no debía de tener más de quince años. Tenía la cara amoratada e hinchada y había sangre sobre sus piernas y en las sábanas. Jadeaba al respirar y al ver a Masen se cubrió con la sábana. Tenía los ojos dilatados de espanto e hinchados por las lágrimas y el dolor.

Masen se detuvo de inmediato y la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Me llamo Masen, soy oficial de Policía y no te haré daño. Déjame ayudarte, Dime qué te ha ocurrido.

-Félix me ha violado y ahora estoy sangrando como si estuviera por morirme.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Emily.

-Emily -repitió él en tono tranquilizador mientras se encaminaba al teléfono-. No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Voy a llamar una ambulancia, ¿de acuerdo? No, no grites. No voy a hacerte daño.

Paralizada de miedo, la muchacha no volvió a abrir la boca. Pero palideció aún más: Masen llamó una ambulancia.

-Bueno -dijo después-, háblame de Félix. -Se inclinó hacia la muchacha y le quitó con suavidad la sábana de las manos-. No, no te haré daño, pero he de comprobar si estás perdiendo mucha sangre. Por favor confía en mí, ¿quieres, Emily?

La muchacha asintió.

-Félix me hizo mucho daño.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho. Ahora, déjame ver. No te muevas. -Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y retiraba la sábana que la cubría, recordó lo sucedido aquella noche, años antes, en la sala de urgencias del hospital de París. Y supo por qué sangraba Emily-. ¿Quién es Félix? -preguntó, mientras le bajaba la sábana hasta las rodillas. Hizo una mueca al ver la sangre que todavía manaba. No te muevas, Emily. -Se volvió hacia la mujer-. ¡Tráigame unas toallas, rápido!

Levantó las caderas de la muchacha y debajo deslizó dos almohadas. Luego trató de detener la hemorragia aplicando las toallas.

-Háblame de Félix -insistió.

-¡No! -exclamó la madre, con el rostro rojo y el cuerpo tembloroso-. ¡Félix no ha hecho nada, absolutamente nada! Esta chiquilla tonta lo incitó, ¿y qué esperaba que hiciera?

¡Oh, Dios!, pensó Masen. Una repetición de lo sucedido aquella noche en el hospital de París, y luego los diarios, que afirmaban que la chica, Isabella Swan, había seducido a su cuñado... Miró a Emily. ¡Diablos! Esa pobre criatura no había dicho nada, aparte de llorar de dolor y de miedo.

-Háblame de Félix, Emily -volvió a pedir Masen. Y al ver que la mujer iba a protestar, ordenó-: ¡Usted, cállese! Salga a la calle a esperar la ambulancia. ¡Haga lo que le digo!

-¡Esa chica es una mentirosa y una ingrata! ¡No crea una sola palabra de lo que dice!

-No te preocupes, Emily, todo saldrá bien -la tranquilizó Masen.

-Félix es mi tío, el hermano de mamá. Lo conozco desde que nací.

-¿Es la primera vez que te hace algo parecido? La muchacha asintió.

-Sí, hace mucho que me obliga a hacerle cosas, pero hasta hoy nunca me había hecho daño. Yo no quería, pero me obligó.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Cuando llegó mamá, se marchó corriendo y me dejó sola. -Lloraba desconsoladamente.

-No te muevas -le pidió Masen-. En cuanto llegue la ambulancia estarás bien. Y yo me encargaré del tío Félix. Haré que le den su merecido por lo que te ha hecho.

Pero Masen sabía que si Emily no hubiera tenido una hemorragia, la madre no se habría dejado llevar por el pánico y la violación de la muchacha hubiera pasado inadvertida, pues nadie la hubiera denunciado. Y el tío Félix posiblemente habría seguido abusando de ella hasta que esta tuviera que huir de su casa.

Cinco minutos después, cuando llegó el equipo, Médico, Masen dejó a Emily en sus manos.

-Más tarde iré a verte al hospital. -Le sonrió a Emily y añadió en voz baja-: No te preocupes. -Antes de salir les recomendó en voz baja: Quiero que el cabrón que hizo esto reciba su merecido. Por favor, díganles a los médicos que vayan con cuidado al examinarla. Necesitaremos muestras de esperma. Ya conocen la rutina.

Llamó a Heidi desde un teléfono público y canceló la cita de esa noche. La oyó suspirar, pero era una buena persona, y preguntó cómo estaba la muchacha.

Al entrar en la sala de urgencias, Masen oyó los sollozos de Emily. Y lo inundaron los recuerdos.

Inconscientemente se frotó el brazo izquierdo en el lugar donde se lo había roto años antes.

No había podido ayudar a Isabella Swan. Entró sin vacilar en el pequeño cubículo donde atendían a Emily. La médico levantó la mirada hacia él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Soy el teniente Masen. Fui quien la encontró. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Está bien, teniente -dijo la médico, asintiendo-. Háblele. Asegúrele que todo irá bien. Yo ya he terminado. ¡Ah, ahí está la madre!

-Sí, yo soy la madre. Mi hija se pondrá bien, ¿verdad, doctora?

-Sí, pero quiero que permanezca un par de días en observación. La hemorragia ya casi ha cesado. Tengo todas las muestras que necesita la policía.

-Nada de policía-dijo la madre de Emily, cruzandose de brazos-. Nada de policía.

-Comprendo -dijo la doctora con voz carente de inflexiones-. ¿Qué integrante de la familia le hizo esto? ¿El padre? ¿El tío? ¿El hermano?

-Nadie -contestó la madre de Emily-. Mi hija estaba jugando con una percha. Se lo hizo ella misma.

-¡Eso es mentira! -exclamó Masen, tomando de la mano a Emily-. ¿Por qué protege a su hermano, señora? Mire lo que le ha hecho a su hija. ¡Ese hombre está enfermo! -Temblaba de furia.

Para cuando Masen volvió a su apartamento, ya era medianoche. Estaba extenuado y frenético. Pero iba a echarle el guante al tío Félix. ¡Desde luego que lo haría! Ya se encargaría de que ese miserable hijo de puta tuviera su merecido. Nadie le impediría meterlo entre rejas.

**Acá apareció Edward pero verán q el no usa su nombre de pila siempre va a aparecer como MASEN desde acá se alternan las historias hasta q su vidas se crucen **

**Nos leemos**

**ELITA**

**PD:**** conejoazul**** LA HISTORIA SE LLAMA: POR AMOR A TI DE CATHERINE COULTER**


	7. Chapter 7

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**CAPITULO 6**

**MASEN**

Al día siguiente tomó declaración a Emily. Llegó al hospital poco después de las siete de la mañana, para asegurarse de que la madre de la muchacha no estuviera.

Al verlo, Emily sonrió y le tendió 1a mano. Masen había preparado bien sus preguntas y las formuló hablando con lentitud y suavidad. La historia que Emily le contó le destrozó el corazón. El tío abusaba de ella desde que tenía once años. Le decía que era su dulce chiquilla y que debía seguir siéndolo si ella y su madre querían continuar viviendo en ese hermoso apartamento. Si no hacía lo que le pedía, ella tampoco podría seguir asistiendo a su escuela privada y tendría que separarse de sus amigas. Al menos no la violó vaginalmente hasta los quince años. El tío Félix siempre le daba bonitos regalos, pero le hacía doler, y ella le temía. Y esa vez la hizo sangrar mucho.

Cuando llegó la madre de Emily, Masen la llevó aparte y le dijo:

-Quiero hablar con usted, señora, después de que se haya asegurado de que su hija está mejor. La esperaré en el vestíbulo.

Al cabo de diez minutos la mujer se le reunió. Parecía cansada y desafiante. Masen la condujo a una sala de espera y dijo sin preámbulos:

-Su hermano es un ser depravado. Necesita ver a un psiquiatra cuanto antes. Pudo haber matado a su hija. Debe poner fin a esto, y acusarlo para que reciba ayuda profesional.

-No puedo -contestó ella, retorciéndose las manos.

-Si no lo hace, continuará violando a Emily. ¿No sabía que hace cuatro años que abusa sexualmente de su hija? Y ahora la ha violado. ¿Es eso lo que usted quiere para ella? Emily soportará esta situación sólo hasta que se decida a huir de su casa, y entonces estará sola y en la calle, a merced de las drogas y la prostitución. Y sólo Dios sabe qué más. ¿Es esa lo que quiere para ella?

-No tengo un centavo.

-Existen organizaciones que la ayudarán. Usted no es tonta, señora. Puede conseguir un empleo.

-Usted no entiende...

-Entiendo perfectamente. Está utilizando a su hija para sacarle dinero a su hermano. Pero le advierto que si no presenta cargos contra él, la denunciaré a las autoridades y le quitarán a Emily.

La mujer se echó a llorar. Masen no se dejó conmover.

-¿Qué prefiere? -preguntó-. ¿Acusará a su hermano, o me encargo de que Emily sea entregada a una familia de acogida?

-¡Me matará! -exclamó la mujer entre lágrimas.

-Está equivocada. Él no hará nada de eso. Deme el nombre de ese hombre, señora.

-No creí que llegase a violarla. No sabía que le estaba haciendo... cosas, ¡le aseguro que no lo sabía! Sólo creí que... -No, no era tonta. Fue lo bastante inteligente para interrumpirse. Masen sintió deseos de darle una bofetada, pero se contuvo.

-¿Presentará cargos? -insistió.

Por fin, ella aceptó. Masen la llevó a la comisaría, donde la hizo firmar una declaración.

Esa misma tarde, Masen y su compañero Seth Clearwater se encaminaron hacia la casa del tío Félix.

El tío Félix era el señor Félix Waymer Ateara, socio de una importante firma de corredores de bolsa de Nueva York. Era un hombre delgado y bien parecido, de unos cuarenta años. Se mostró sorprendido por la presencia de los policías, pero los trató con cortesía. Después de estudiar sus credenciales, los hizo entrar en la casa.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, señores? -preguntó-. Tomen asiento, por favor.

-Está arrestado, señor Ateara -dijo Masen-. Se lo acusa de haber violado a su sobrina, la señorita Emily Young.

Ateara se mostró sorprendido y frunció el entrecejo. Reaccionó como si lo hubieran insultado. Pero en ningún momento perdió la sangre fría.

-No comprendo, señores -dijo por fin-. Creo que debo llamar a mi abogado -agregó. También dijo que debía hablar con su hermana para pedirle explicaciones por esa locura.

Masen le puso las esposas a Félix Ateara. No era necesario, pero el tipo merecía esa humillación. Ateara nunca había sido encarcelado. Su abogado fue de inmediato a la comisaría y consiguió para él la libertad bajo fianza. Al poco rato el tío Félix se encontraba libre y de regreso en su lujosa residencia.

Masen estaba furioso, pero no se trataba de nada nuevo. El dinero era el arma más poderosa de un hombre. Pero él conseguiría que condenasen a Ateara. Contaba con la declaración de Emily y la de su madre. También tenía el informe de la médico y las muestras de esperma de Ateara.

Se reunió con el ayudante del fiscal del distrito, un hombre joven e inteligente pero sin demasiada experiencia, todavía capaz de mostrarse indignado ante lo sucedido. De acuerdo con las pruebas que había contra Ateara, estaba seguro de poder obtener una condena. Masen sintió renovadas esperanzas. Al fin se haría justicia.

Le alegró enterarse de que el juicio sería presidido por el juez Aro, un hombre duro e insobornable. Odiaba la violencia y a los criminales. Y cuando se trataba de una violación, apenas si podía contener la furia. Pero el día del juicio todo salió mal. Las muestras de esperma, que sin duda coincidían con las de Félix Ateara y se habían encontrado en el cuerpo de Emily, habían desaparecido del laboratorio. Nadie pudo encontrarlas.

Cuando se presentó a declarar, la madre de Emily afirmó que uno de los compañeros de colegio de su hija había estado jugando con ella hasta que le hizo daño.

Esa, afirmaba, había sido la causa de la hemorragia. Emily, asustada, había echado la culpa a su tío porque era el único hombre que conocía. Una verdadera lástima, agregó la mujer, porque el tío quería mucho a Emily. Y ahora se veía metido en una situación muy desagradable.

El abogado defensor sonrió y dijo que no formularía preguntas. Pidió al juez que absolviera a Ateara por falta de pruebas.

El juez Aro miró con severidad al asistente del fiscal del distrito y preguntó:

-¿Quiere que la chica declare?

-Sí, su señoría, pero en su despacho, por favor.

-Muy bien.

Masen esperó, paseándose con impaciencia por la sala del tribunal durante cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cuando el juez regresó a la sala, todo terminó con rapidez.

-Desestimo los cargos contra el señor Ateara.

El siguiente caso.

Todo había terminado. Así de simple. El pervertido quedaba en libertad. Seth trató de tranquilizar a TayIor.

-Es lo que suele suceder. Tú lo sabes y yo también. Demonios, ¿qué más poBlack hacer?

Masen lo miró y sacó una casete del bolsillo. -Hacer que el juez escuche esto -dijo.

El juez Aro permaneció inmóvil mientras escuchaba la grabación donde Emily le contaba a Masen los pormenores de su violación. Cuando finalizó, él mismo apretó el botón que borraba lo grabado.

-Lo siento, teniente, pero la muchacha juró que lo que decía su madre era cierto. Yo le creo a usted. Por supuesto que le creo. Creo que el tío de la muchacha es culpable y que necesita tratamiento psiquiátrico. Pero no puedo hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Olvide el caso, teniente. Lo lamento tanto como usted, pero la ley es la ley.

-La vida de esa muchacha será un infierno y usted lo sabe -contestó Masen-. Y ahora ese hombre no se detendrá. Creerá que puede hacerle lo que le venga en gana, impunemente. Acaba de Blacktrar que está por encima de la ley.

-No. Yo creo que debe de haberle pagado a su hermana para que modificara la historia. Una buena cantidad. Ya verá que madre e hija pronto partirán con rumbo desconocido. De modo que al menos ha salido algo bueno de todo esto. Emily se liberará de su tío. Dos semanas después el capitán llamó a Masen a su despacho y le comunicó que Emily Young había muerto.

-Lo lamento, Masen -dijo en voz baja. La chica había saltado por una ventana del colegio al que asistía. Desde un tercer piso. Cayó sobre la acera.

Al día siguiente, Masen presentó su renuncia al Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Seth Clearwater, su compañero de trabajo y amigo de muchos años, lo imitó.

**1987**

**ISABELLA**

Al pasar, un taxi salpicó con barro las nuevas botas de gamuza de Isabella. Ella las miró, maldiciendo en voz baja. Furiosa, entró en un bar de la Sesenta y Cinco y Broadway.

El local, amplio y en semipenumbra, estaba casi desierto a esa hora del día. Todavía no eran las cuatro de la tarde de un miércoles. Todo el mundo estaba trabajando. Excepto ella. Isabella acababa de renunciar a su empleo, lo cual le producía un enorme alivio al tiempo que la hacía sentirse deprimida.

Se sentó a una mesa, miró al camarero y le pidió una copa de vino blanco. Observó sus hermosas botas nuevas de gamuza, cuyas manchas, ya más secas, resultaban especialmente desagradables.

Cuando le llevaron la copa de vino, tuvo ganas de vaciarla de un trago, pero fue bebiéndolo lentamente, mientras cavilaba sobre lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Al recordar a su jefe, pensó que debería haberle pegado un puñetazo antes de marcharse. En cambio, se mostró tranquila y mesurada. Parte de su trabajo consistía en acompañar a autores que estaban de visita en la ciudad, tratando de evitarles todo inconveniente.

El último intentó convencerla de que subiera a la suite de su hotel. Cuando Isabella le explicó a su jefe lo que el tipo pretendía, él le ordenó que lo complaciera. Ella contestó que convertirse en prostituta no coincidía exactamente con la idea que tenía de su trabajo.

Bien, todo había terminado ya. Podía volver a sonreír.

Era libre por un tiempo, hasta que encontrara otro empleo. Miró alrededor. Hizo girar la copa entre las manos, mientras observaba a un hombre que bebía whisky en la barra. Era delgado, de poco más de cuarenta años, piel bronceada y espeso cabello negro. Sus facciones eran juveniles y su sonrisa, francamente seductora. Vestía ropa cara. Conversaba con el camarero. Isabella se sorprendió aguzando el oído. Sólo para pasar el rato, se dijo, hasta que se le secaran las botas. No quería seguir caminando por la calle con ese tiempo. Iba a comer con Alice Cullen, y aún faltaban un par de horas para eso.

En ese momento entró en el bar una mujer pelirroja, de aire altanero. Lucía un abrigo de visón y botas negras de tacón alto. Era hermosa y parecía muy segura de sí. El hombre se volvió cuando la mujer le puso una mano enguantada sobre el hombro.

-¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! -exclamó con una sonrisa-. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

-Sí, gracias. Jake, un agua tónica. Y después quiero hablar contigo.

-Ya has oído, Dickie, sírvele una tónica á la señorita. Nada de calorías. Mira esos muslos, Kate. A pesar del abrigo se nota que has engordado. No comas nada más por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

En ese momento Isabella reconoció a la pelirroja. Era una modelo. Un par de días antes, en la consulta del dentista, había visto su foto en la portada de una revista femenina. En persona no era tan bonita. Y estaba furiosa con el hombre del bar.

-¡Ya basta, Jake! ¿Me oyes? ¡Maldita sea!

-Tranquilízate -la interrumpió el hombre-. Ya sabes que o cumples las reglas o vuelves al anonimato. Además, si te enfadas se te forman arrugas alrededor de la boca. Y basta de fruncir el entrecejo, ¿de acuerdo? La pelirroja arrojó el contenido de su vaso a la cara del hombre. La rodaja de limón aterrizó sobre sus pantalones.

-Te diré otra cosa, Jake. ¡Voy a casarme con Garret Denaly tercero, y tendré dinero suficiente para comprarte a ti y todo lo que me venga en gana!

-Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se arrebujó en el abrigo de piel y salió del bar.

-¡Vaya mujer! -exclamó el camarero.

-Menos mal que el agua tónica no mancha -contestó Jake, mientras se secaba la cara-. ¡Joder, Dickie, me alegra que se haya largado! Ya no era la de antes. Bien, es agua pasada. ¿Me das otra servilleta? Gracias.

Se estaba secando los pantalones cuando el camarero preguntó en voz alta:

-¿No quiere otra copa de vino, señora?

Isabella estaba fascinada y todavía no quería irse. -Sí, y que sea doble -repuso.

El hombre levantó la cabeza lentamente y la miró durante largo rato, luego asintió y alzó su vaso de whisky en un silencioso saludo.

Isabella le sonrió. Nada como un pequeño drama para que uno olvide sus propias preocupaciones, pensó, e inconscientemente le dedicó una amplia sonrisa:

Jacob Black no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Debe de ser el exceso de whisky, pensó. La sonrisa de esa mujer era algo increíble. Sí: Eléctrica. Y la cabellera despeinada, abundante y de distintos tonos que iban desde el ceniza claro hasta el marrón oscuro, y que parecían absorber toda la luz.

Era una magnífica cabellera, a la que no había necesidad de aplicarse laca. En cuanto a los ojos...

-Yo le alcanzaré el vino, Dickie. Y cárgalo a mi cuenta.

Isabella lo observó acercarse, con la copa de vino en la mano derecha y el vaso de whisky en la izquierda.

La miraba y ya no sonreía. Eso la intranquilizó. Pero hizo, un esfuerzo y se repuso. ¡Basta de miedos! Por lo menos basta de miedos sin motivo. ¿Qué importancia podía tener que el hombre quisiera invitarla a una copa de vino? Eso no significaba que quisiera violarla. Además, estaba sin empleo y se sentía deprimida.

-Soy Jacob Black, o Jake, como habrá oído que me gritaba Kate. O sencillamente Black, que es como prefiero que me llamen. Aquí tiene su vino. Permítame invitarla. ¿Puedo sentarme unos minutos a su mesa?

-Por supuesto.

Él se sentó, alzó su vaso y ella lo entrechocó con el suyo.

-¿Es estudiante?

-Ya no. Soy una profesional adulta y sin trabajo. Hoy he renunciado a mi primer empleo. Y me llamo Isabella Swan.

Se estrecharon la mano.

-Encantado de conocerla -dijo él. Ella asintió-. ¿Sabe?, sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Sensuales e inteligentes. Una combinación explosiva.

-Me halaga usted.

-No se trata de un halago, sino de una realidad. Supongo que no usará lentillas de colores, ¿verdad? No, no lo creo. Dígame, ¿cuánto pesa?

-¿Vestida o desnuda? -Desnuda.

-Sesenta y cinco kilos. ¿Cuál es el premio por contestar correctamente a sus preguntas?

-¿Cuánto mide?

Ella lo miró, inclinando la cabeza.

-Uno setenta y siete. Bueno, en realidad casi uno ochenta.

-No me ha parecido que estuviera excedida de peso. ¿Sus piernas son largas?

-Larguísimas.

-Bien, también tiene una bonita boca. Como le he dicho, me llamo Black. Soy dueño de la agencia de modelos Black, de la Quinta Avenida y la calle Cincuenta y Tres. Le aseguro que es todo legal, puede preguntárselo a Dickie. Me gustaría hacerle algunas pruebas, no le costaría un centavo. Yo proporcionaría el fotógrafo y la vestimenta. ¿Le interesa?

-No tiene aspecto de querer propasarse.

-Le aseguro que no tiene nada que temer. Además, no tendrá que desvestirse para esas pruebas. No me dedico a calendarios ni a las revistas de desnudos. Trabajo en fotografía de modas. Si resultara, usted podría ganar mucho dinero, y yo también. ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Veintidós, y acabo de obtener mi licenciatura en psicología por la Universidad de Columbia. Ya sé que el título no sirve de nada, pero siempre es algo.

-Ha trabajado alguna vez como modelo? Ella meneó la cabeza, y dijo:

-La mujer que acaba de marcharse es modelo. La he reconocido. La vi en la portada de una revista...

-Sí, en la portada del Cosmo del mes pasado. Kate acaba de renunciar. Todavía tengo olor a agua tónica y limón.

-¿Está buscando una reemplazante para ella? Él la miró en silencio por unos instantes.

-No, quiero algo completamente nuevo, y tal vez usted lo sea. -Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y la miró fijamente-. Tiene una estructura ósea magnífica. Casi siempre, esa es la clave. ¿Y? ¿Quiere hacer la audición, Isabella Swan?

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana. Digamos a la una.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Está comprometida con alguien? Ella se puso tensa de inmediato.

- No.

-Me alegro. Los novios son un problema cuando se trata de hacer sesiones fotográficas a horas fuera de lo común.

-Nada de novios.

-Lo dice como si se tratara de algo grave.

-Lo es, señor Black. Lo es.

-¿Acaso le gustan las mujeres?

-No. En realidad, ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Bien. Si todo saliera como imagino, tendrá que adelgazar tres kilos, quizá cuatro. Es lo que siempre añade la cámara, ¿sabe?

-Tres kilos es mucho, cuatro me parece imposible. Además, en mi opinión estoy bastante delgada. No sé si podría bajar tanto de peso, y tampoco si tengo ganas de hacerlo si para ello tengo que morirme de hambre.

-En cualquier caso, nos estamos adelantando a los hechos. Tal vez no sea fotogénica. Además, es un poco tarde para que empiece esta carrera. Piénselo, Isabella. Y llámeme mañana por la mañana con su contestación.

-Cuesta creer que todo esto sea real. Parece una película de serie B.

-Lo sé -dijo Black, sonriendo-, pero siempre he creído que la vida se inspira en las películas de serie B. De modo que espero su llamada, ¿de acuerdo?

Esa noche, Isabella le dijo a Alice Cullen:

-Tal vez el año que viene me veas en la portada del Vogue.

-No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, Isabella. Ese hombre puede ser un pervertido, un criminal. Supongo que lo investigarás antes de presentarte en su agencia, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo he hecho. Es muy conocido en el mundillo. Tiene una agencia importante. Hasta he llamado a la revista Cosmo para preguntar por él. -Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla y añadió, mirando con expresión desolada su plato de patatas fritas-: Mis pechos son demasiado grandes. Yo creía que todas las modelos debían tener aspecto de anoréxicas.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Pues he decidido que mañana te acompañaré. No quiero que corras ningún riesgo. Eres demasiado ingenua.

-¿Que yo soy ingenua? -preguntó Isabella, sorprendida-. ¡Estás bromeando!

-No, Isabella. Y candorosa.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

**1988**

**ISABELLA / BELLA**

Era un día caluroso de mediados de julio, y aunque aún no era mediodía ya hacía muchísimo calor. Isabella comenzaba a lamentar su larga caminata hasta la agencia de modelos Black, pero había aumentado un kilo, y caminar y sudar era la mejor manera de bajarlo. Sonrió, al pensar que el trabajo de ese día sería divertido. Haría un anuncio para Lancóme y los de la agencia de publicidad eran inteligentes y divertidos. Bien, pues ese día sería ella quien se divertiría; iba despeinada y sin gota de maquillaje, y cuando la vieran pondrían el grito en el cielo.

Se inclinó para subirse las medias verdes que llevaba por encima de sus viejos tejanos. Al enderezarse vio bajar de un taxi a una mujer maravillosamente elegante que lucía un vestido de seda rosado que destacaba su melena castaña,

Isabella se quedó mirándola. Al reconocerla sintió una profunda desazón. Sacudió la cabeza, como si negara lo que estaba viendo, y luego dijo en voz baja:

-¿Eres tú, Tanya? -Su media hermana se volvió y la miró. Vio el cabello recogido con una goma en una coleta, el rostro brillante y sin maquillaje, y la sencilla camisa blanca.

No dijo nada. Sencillamente permaneció allí, hermosa, delgada y perfecta como siempre.

-Eres tú, Tanya, ¿verdad? -volvió a preguntar Isabella.

-¡Hola, Isabella! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Isabella no sabía qué responder. Nadie le había advertido que Tanya estaría allí. Sintió una punzada de dolor, y de enfado. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando a su media hermana. Esa criatura fría y exquisita era muy distinta de la mujer histérica que había visto cinco años antes en París.

-Sí -contestó Isabella, sin moverse-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estás muy bonita, Tanya.

-Y tú... Bien, sigues siendo Isabella, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que uno nunca cambia demasiado.

-Sorprendida, Isabella advirtió que las palabras provocaban en ella un sentimiento de inferioridad. Se sentía fea y torpe. Enderezó los hombros para erguirse por encima de Tanya, que sólo medía un metro sesenta y cinco con tacones altos.

-Por lo visto, has cambiado mucho. En las fotografías pareces diferente. ¿Cómo lo consiguen? ¿Con humo, espejos y toda clase de trucos?

-Más o menos -contestó Isabella, riendo-. Están el fotógrafo, el director, la maquilladora, la peluquera, la encargada del vestuario, todos los del equipo técnico... A veces tengo la sensación de ser un objeto alrededor del cual trabaja una multitud.

Seguían en la acera, rodeadas de gente que caminaba, bajo el sol abrasador.

Ninguna de las dos se había movido.

-He venido a hacer las paces contigo, Isabella -dijo Tanya de pronto.

Isabella escrutó el rostro de su hermana en busca de alguna muestra de emoción, pero no la encontró. Aquí fuera hace calor. Todavía no tengo que subir al estudio. ¿Quieres que crucemos a ese bar y bebamos algo fresco?

Tanya Swan Vulturi, conocida como la Principessa por todos sus amigos, no se movió. Cinco años son mucho tiempo, pensó. Se había llevado una fuerte impresión al ver la fotografía de su hermana en la portada de la revista Elle de abril, tan hermosa, delgada y elegante. Después de estudiarla detalladamente, comprendió que no estaba mirando a una mujer hermosa, al menos en el sentido clásico de la palabra. Era el rostro de Isabella, con esa expresión y esa calidad indescifrable que iba más allá de la belleza. Y si entonces había contemplado largamente la portada de la revista, en ese momento miraba a la criatura sin ningún atractivo especial que tenía frente a sí. Se preguntó si a Isabella le resultaría divertido presentarse con ese aspecto en el estudio y luego sufrir una increíble transformación para que la fotografiaran.

Volvió a pensar en esa criatura exótica y maravillosa de la portada del Elle, con la lustrosa cabellera, la sonrisa seductora y los atractivos ojos azules. Esa no podía ser Isabella. No, Isabella era la criatura patética e histérica que había visto en París después de que Dimitri la violara. De repente se le ocurrió una idea realmente brillante. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la Principessa, famosa por su belleza, su encanto, su buen gusto. No demoró mucho en llevar a cabo su idea. Todo salió exactamente como había previsto. Tres días antes, había dejado a Melissa con su abuela, su bisabuelo y tres sirvientes de la familia y cogido el avión a Nueva York.

Le sonrió a la mujer de aspecto vulgar que tenía delante. Al ver a Isabella tal como era, recobró la confianza. Isabella estaba idéntica a sí misma. No había magia en su mirada ni en sus facciones. Era alta, huesuda, delgada e iba vestida con una ropa que le daba el aspecto de un ser surgido de la década de los setenta. Estaba, sencillamente, ridícula. Tanya sintió un gran alivio. Muy pronto estaría en camino, y el límite de ese camino serían las estrellas.

-¿Tanya?

-Por supuesto, vayamos a ese bar. He venido por un par de días, por asuntos de negocios, y he pensado que debíamos hablar. ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo? Una copa de vino nos vendría muy bien con este calor. Había olvidado lo mucho que detesto Nueva York en verano. No sé cómo lo aguantas.

-Nadie lo aguanta. Uno simplemente lo soporta. Isabella se sentó frente a su hermana. Tanya le ofreció una copa de vino. Ella la rechazó, con un suspiro, y pidió una botella de agua mineral.

-Supongo que sabrás que tengo una hija, ¿verdad? -preguntó Tanya.

-Sí, y sé que se llama Melissa. La abuela me ha enviado una fotografía de ella. Es hermosa. Idéntica a ti.

-No sabía que trabajabas de modelo.

Isabella se encogió de hombros. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Probablemente Tanya todavía creyera que ella era una persona insignificante. Les había hablado a su madre y a su abuela de su nueva carrera, pero sin duda ellas no consideraron que valiera la pena comentárselo a su padre ni a su hermana.

-Te vi en la portada de Elle.

-Según Black, eso fue un golpe de suerte. A la encargada del departamento de publicidad de Elle le gustó la forma de mis orejas o una tontería por el estilo.

-Tu agente es Jacob Black, ¿verdad?

-¿Estabas enterada de la existencia de Black?

-Todas las mujeres de la alta sociedad conocen a Black y a sus... modelos, Isabella.

-Bien; dime: ¿qué te ha traído a Nueva York? ¿Has venido para averiguar si me acuesto con Black?

-Hizo una breve pausa antes de preguntar-: ¿Has venido sola?

Tanya asintió, percibiendo la falta de seguridad de su hermana. Al principio creyó que había cambiado. Pero no era así. En algunos sentidos, la gente nunca cambia. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y contestó con una sonrisa:

-Sin duda estás pensando en mi marido. Esta semana, Dimitri está en Roma. Ya casi no vive en la villa de Milán. Ahora sólo estamos allí su madre, su abuelo, Melissa, yo y los sirvientes. Papá pasa tres meses al año con nosotros. Como es natural, le gusta estar con Melissa y conmigo. Su nueva mujer es apenas tolerable. La conoces, ¿verdad? Carmen es una zorra, pero soportable si uno sabe manejarla, lo cual sé hacer muy bien. Durante el último viaje se alojó en casa. Por supuesto, está celosa de mí. Papá se echó una amante a los dos meses de casarse con ella. Nunca será un hombre fiel, como debe de haber descubierto tu madre al poco tiempo de contraer matrimonio. Tú has cambiado... un poco.

-Ya soy una mujer adulta. Sé manejar las cosas. Posiblemente papá tampoco le haya sido fiel a tu madre, Tanya.

-Papá la adoraba, y cuando ella murió, se convirtió en otro hombre.

Isabella abrió la boca para contestar, pero cambió de idea. En una oportunidad había oído que el mayordomo de los Swan le comentaba a la cocinera que después de abandonar al juez, la primera esposa de éste había huido a Nueva Zelanda. Así pues, no había muerto. Pero Tanya debía de saberlo. Sin duda sólo le gustaba simular que la situación era otra. Volvió a sentirse segura de sí. Sonrió.

-¿Querías verme por algo especial, Tanya?

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Eres mi hermana! ¿Por qué voy a necesitar un motivo especial para verte?

-Hace veintitrés años que soy tu hermana. ¿Por qué ahora? Sobre todo cuando hace cinco años que no nos vemos.

Tanya no contestó. ¿Qué podía decirle? Haría que se sintiese intrigada.

-Tal vez haya venido en busca de algunas vírgenes jóvenes para Dimitri. Le gusta tener una nueva cosecha todos los años. Si ahora te arrojaras a sus pies, ni siquiera te miraría. Eres demasiado vieja, de cara y de cuerpo. ¿Sabes que una vez Dimitri me dijo que llegarías a ser hermosa? Por supuesto que él te prefería cuando no eras más que piel, huesos e inocencia. Pero si te viera como ahora, tal vez siguiera deseándote. Quizá hasta admitiera que se equivocó. Se lo preguntaré. Isabella no daba crédito.

-Sigues pensando en esa noche -prosiguió Tanya-, ¿verdad? Realmente, Isabella, ¿qué es un poco de sexo, comparado con haberle disparado por dos veces a tu propio marido? Recuerdo su expresión. Era de completa sorpresa, y después cayó al suelo. -Se encogió de hombros-. Pero han pasado cinco años, Isabella, tiempo más que suficiente para que olvides. Sin embargo, ¿sabes?, más de una vez he lamentado tener tan mala puntería.

-No me parece que algo así sea fácil de olvidar. ¿Por qué no te divorciaste de él?

-Sencillamente por miedo al escándalo. Por el mismo motivo por el que tú no presentaste una denuncia contra él. Papá se encargó de disuadirnos a las dos. Había mucho dinero en juego. Pero basta de hablar de mi esposo. ¿Cómo empezó tu carrera de modelo? Isabella se alegró de cambiar de tema. Se dio cuenta de que Tanya la miraba fijamente, y se apresuró a responder:

-Black me descubrió el año pasado en un bar. Es un hombre agradable, inteligente y divertido.

-¿Más divertido que Dimitri?

Isabella apretó en tal forma la copa que contenía su agua mineral, que le partió el pie. El cristal le hizo un hoyo en un dedo. Permaneció inmóvil, mirando la sangre.

-¿Quieres una tirita?

-Sí, sería una buena idea. -Tanya enjugó la sangre que brotaba del dedo de su hermana con una servilleta y luego le puso la tirita. Bien, no ha sido nada.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso, Tanya? ¿Por qué quieres que me sienta mal de nuevo?

-¡No seas tonta, Isabella, no se trata de eso! Pero tienes que admitir que estuviste enamorada de Dimitri durante más de dos años, ¿recuerdas? Y cuando supiste que yo no estaba en París, no te marchaste, ¿verdad? El hacía que te sintieses especial, ¿no? ¡Ah, cuando quiere, sabe ser encantador!

-¡Yo no era más que una adolescente tonta!

-Es cierto, Isabella. ¿Sabes que aún hoy Dimitri asegura que lo sedujiste? Dice que no te deseaba, pero que sintió lástima de ti al verte tan torpe y desmañada, y que por eso te invitó a París, porque nadie te quería y estabas muy sola. No creía que tuvieras ningún sentimiento serio con respecto a él. Y asegura que lo sedujiste, que insististe incluso.

Isabella miró su dedo vendado. Sentía un intenso frío interior. Ahora sabía que aquello nunca terminaría. Siempre estaría presente el papel que según su padre y Tanya, ella había desempeñado en el asunto. Después de cinco años... No podía permitir que su hermana la redujera a la nada..., lo mismo que antes... Ya no. Tenía veintitrés años y era una mujer adulta.

Miró a su hermanastra y dijo con voz tranquila: -Empiezas a aburrirme, Tanya. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Atormentarme para no perder la práctica?

-Nunca supusiste un gran desafío para mí. Eras vulnerable y lo sabías. Ante el menor ataque, te quedabas sin saber qué contestar. Eras perfectamente consciente de tu fealdad.

-Eso es agua pasada. Por qué has venido? -insistió Isabella-. ¿Qué te he hecho para que sigas torturándome?

La tortura nunca terminaría mientras Tanya siguiera entrando y saliendo de su vida cada cinco años aproximadamente para abrirle la cicatriz de la herida. Moriría antes de que por fin desaparecieran los recuerdos y el dolor; lo sabía, lo aceptaba y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a ello.

-No sólo he venido a verte a ti, sino también a alguien más. No te lo he dicho, y tampoco a papá. Cuando se entere pondrá el grito en el cielo, pero me tiene sin cuidado. Hace unas semanas hablé con Jacob Black, después de enviarle unas fotografías mías. En resumidas cuentas, querida hermana, quiere que hagamos juntas este trabajo. Cree que soy bella, elegante y de aspecto distinguido, lo opuesto a ti, que pareces tan deportiva y dada a la vida al aire libre. Cree que dos hermanas, una de ellas princesa italiana, y la otra una modelo ya bastante famosa, será algo realmente novedoso y vendedor. Están por lanzar un nuevo perfume de Arden y les interesaría que apareciésemos juntas en los anuncios. Ya sabes a qué me refiero: un perfume capaz de atraer a mujeres muy distintas.

Isabella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Black no me ha dicho nada.

-Le pedí que no lo hiciera, y le advertí que era una condición, o de lo contrario que no contara conmigo. Quería tener el placer de decírtelo personalmente. ¿Lo imaginas? La Principessa y Bella. Ambas besando el frasco de perfume.

-Pero ¿por qué quieres ser modelo, Tanya? No creas que es divertido. Se trata de un trabajo duro y agobiante. Te pasas la vida haciendo dieta, y acostándote a las nueve de la noche porque por lo general las sesiones son por la mañana, y antes de estas tienes que maquillarte, por no hablar del peinado y las pruebas de ropa. Es agotador. Muchas veces el director es un imbécil y el fotógrafo otro tanto, y has de soportarlos. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Eres abogada y princesa y diriges una empresa:

Tanya soltó una carcajada y bebió un sorbo de vino.

-¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu nombre profesional? Bella. Tiene fuerza, clase, misterio. ¿Lo eligió Black?

-Lo elegimos juntos.

-Comprendo. ¡Qué interesante! Supongo que igual que tú, tendré que suprimir el alcohol de mi vida. Engorda, ¿lo sabías? Por supuesto que yo nunca he tenido problemas de sobrepeso.

Isabella miró a su hermanastra y se preguntó por qué estaría haciendo todo aquello. Por rencor hacia ella seguro que no. No perdería tiempo ni se tomaría tanto trabajo. Isabella se sintió confusa.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Ya no tiene importancia. Lo hago por dinero. A Dimitri le llevó mucho tiempo recuperarse de las heridas de bala. Su larga convalecencia estuvo a punto de llevarnos a la ruina. De modo que este trabajo de modelo aportaría un poco de dinero a las arcas familiares y me proporcionaría una fama que no me desagradaría. No hay otro motivo, Isabella. ¡Ah, sí lo olvidaba! La emoción que me produce el volver a verte, la emoción de posar a tu lado. Piénsalo: las dos trabajando juntas. Me pregunto: ¿quién creerán que es la mayor?

-No lo haré -declaró Isabella.

-¡Por supuesto que lo harás! ¿Todavía me tienes tantos celos que temes no poder ocultarlos ante las cámaras?

-Yo no te tengo celos.

-De acuerdo. Como tú digas.

-No quiero volver a hablar del tema, Tanya.

-Muy bien. Hoy, a las dos de la tarde debemos de reunirnos con Black. Ahora, con respecto a Carmen, la mujer de papá, ¿no crees que es una auténtica zorra?

-Tampoco tengo ganas de hablar de ella.

-¿Sabías que ella y papá han vuelto a instalarse en la mansión de la abuela? Carmen ha puesto sus ojos en el dinero de la vieja. No olvides que este año cumple ochenta y tres. Le hace la vida imposible a papá. Pero bueno, no puede vivir por mucho tiempo más. Papá ha mencionado la posibilidad de ingresarla en un geriátrico.

-¡No se atrevería! La abuela es inteligente y él no se atreverá a hacer algo así. Y en cuanto a Carmen, quizá papá se merezca cualquier cosa que ella le haga.

-Creo que es por eso por lo que papá no te quiere, Isabella. Siempre lo has criticado, has hecho que se sintiera una mala persona, siempre has demostrado que no te cae bien. Y siempre has defendido a tu madre, una alcohólica que se acuesta con chicos que podrían ser sus hijos.

Isabella no pudo por menos que quedarse mirando a su hermana. Tanya cortaba con el pulso firme del cirujano. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde el episodio de París, Isabella no creyó haber salido mal parada del encuentro.

Tanya se puso de pie y se alisó la falda de seda.

-Creo que te he proporcionado bastante material que meditar. Nunca has sido muy perspicaz, ¿verdad? Te veré esta tarde en la suite de Black. Y espero que para entonces tengas mejor aspecto. ¡Ah! Deja que pago yo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8**

**ISABELLA **

Isabella estaba de pie, alta, erguida y muy rígida, frente al escritorio de Black. Repitió, esta vez con más calma:

-No lo haré. Jake. Y nada de lo que digas logrará disuadirme. De modo que olvídalo.

-¿Te he dicho que esa ropa que llevas te sienta de maravilla, Isabella? -dijo él, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Escúchame, Jake. No posaré con mi hermanastra. No quiero que se me asocie con ella. Me niego a que se sepa que estamos emparentadas. Antes prefiero romper mi contrato, y en ese caso no te quedará más remedio que ponerme una demanda, lo cual será un embrollo para ti.

Jacob Black se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, con aire pensativo.

-Además -añadió ella-, sabes bien por qué no quiero hacerlo.

-Tu hermana asegura que es porque tienes celos de ella, que siempre ha sido así, desde que erais niñas -contestó, encogiéndose de hombros-. También me dijo que no comprende tu actitud, porque después de todo tú ya eres una modelo de éxito y ella todavía es una desconocida. ¿Es así? ¿Tienes miedo de que todos la prefieran a ella y te dejen a ti de lado?

Por primera vez desde que estaba en el despacho de Black, Isabella sonrió.

-¿Sabes, Jake? Al principio yo también creía que ese era el motivo. Aquí está Tanya de nuevo, pensé, dispuesta a echarlo todo a perder. Tengo algo que ella no posee, por eso quiere quitármelo. Pero no, le he dado muchas vueltas y no es así. Mira, ya no soy una chiquilla. Si fuera un problema de celos, podría manejarlo. -Isabella respiró hondo.

-Bien, entonces dime de qué se trata -pidió él.

-Me niego a posar con ella por el mismo motivo que tú y yo inventamos mi nombre de Bella. Bella a secas, sin apellido.

-¡Eso!

-Lo habías olvidado, ¿verdad?

-Han pasado cinco años desde lo de París, Bella. ¿A quién puede importarle ahora? A nadie, ni siquiera a la prensa amarilla.

-Eso no es cierto, y ahora que lo recuerdas has de comprender que no es cierto. Ya imagino los titulares: "La Principessa y su hermana menor, Isabella / BELLA, nuevamente juntas. Compartiendo las mismas fotografías, el mismo hombre una vez más. ¿Volverá la hermana menor a decir que ha sido violada? ¿Dónde está el príncipe?" No, Jake, olvídalo.

-No sabía que todavía te afectaba tanto, Isabella. -Si quieres que Tanya aparezca en el anuncio de Arden, pues aparecerá ella sola.

-Isabella metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos. Le temblaban. Tenía frío, pero estaba decidida. -De acuerdo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que lo hará ella sola. La gente de Arden está realmente muy entusiasmada con tu hermana. ¡Es tan hermosa, además de elegante e inteligente! Y todo eso se le nota en el rostro. Es una lástima no haber podido contratarla cuando era más joven.

Pero si ella se decide hacer modelo, ¿crees que podrás manejarlo, Isabella?

-Sí, siempre que nadie conozca mi identidad.

-Yo no puedo amordazarla. Si ella quiere decir quién es Bella, lo hará.

Y sin duda lo haría. Isabella sabía que si su hermana decidía hablar nada ni nadie lograría evitarlo. Conocía a Tanya. Lo convertiría todo en una broma. O modificaría las cosas de manera tal que Isabella quedara como una tonta. Le parecía estar oyéndola decir lo mucho que le dolía el que su hermana, la pobre Isabella / Bella, hubiera malinterpretado la situación, ya que todo lo que el pobre príncipe había sentido por ella era pena... Y todo el mundo pensaría: "¿Será verdad eso? ¡Por supuesto!"

La sola idea le resultaba insoportable. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Tanya se alojaba en el Plaza. Iría a verla, le suplicaría que no hablara, le prometería cualquier cosa, lo que fuera...

En ese momento recordó con claridad la actitud de Jake cuando ella le había contado lo sucedido. Prácticamente no había hecho ningún comentario, sencillamente le había dado una palmada en el hombro y había asentido. No sintió lástima de ella. Y lo más irónico era que ni por un instante había dudado de su palabra,

-No hay problema -dijo cuando ella terminó de contar su historia-. ¿Sabes, Isabella? En realidad no tienes aspecto de ser quien eres. ¿Qué te parecería Bella como seudónimo para tu trabajo de modelo? Simplemente Bella. Es un nombre que evoca imágenes maravillosas, misteriosas promesas, y que además, resulta intrigante. Nadie conocerá nunca tu verdadera identidad. ¿Qué te parece?

Pero ahora llegaba. Tanya para echarlo todo a perder. Isabella levantó el auricular. A los pocos instantes oyó la voz de su hermana.

-¿Eres tú, Isabella? ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-Quiero saber si estás decidida a ser modelo.

-Pues creo que sí. La gente de Arden está entusiasmada conmigo, y el dinero que ofrecen es muy tentador, Después de todo soy una verdadera princesa, no una mujer con un nombre falso como Bella, por ejemplo. Estaban dispuestos a aceptarte a ti en el anuncio porque Black insistía en 1a idea de las dos hermanas. Sí, creo que seré la imagen de ese nuevo perfume. ¿Sabes que están considerando la posibilidad de llamarlo La Principessa? Y en ese caso yo haría toda la campaña publicitaria, televisión, revistas, todo. La revista People sin duda querrá hacerme una entrevista.

Isabella sostenía el auricular con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos.

-¿Dirás algo acerca de mí? Piensas revelar que soy tu hermanastra y que es una pena, y que tu marido, el príncipe... -Isabella se quedó sin palabras. Estaba agitada y le temblaban las manos.

-¿Acaso no es Isabella tu verdadero nombre? ¡Qué deprimente sería para papá enterarse de que te avergüenzas de su apellido! Por supuesto que, por otro lado, para él sería un alivio que nadie te relacionara con la familia.

Isabella sabía que Tanya hablaría del asunto en cuanto se le presentara la ocasión, sencillamente porque muy pronto sería reconocida como la esposa que cinco años antes había disparado contra su esposo al sorprenderlo en la cama con su hermana. Eso era algo que no podría soportar. Se las ingeniaría para modificar la historia de modo que Isabella cargara con toda la culpa. De manera que colgó el auricular con suavidad, bebió otra coca-cola light y se acostó.

A medianoche aún seguía despierta, pensando.

Durante largo rato, Jacob Black permaneció a oscuras en su oficina y en absoluto silencio. Eran las diez de la noche. Sudaba a pesar del aire acondicionado.

Por fin levantó el auricular y marcó un número. Después de que hubo sonado la señal del contestador automático, se limitó a decir:

-Mañana dejaré el dinero en el lugar habitual. Pensó en el hermoso original de Stanislas que tendría que vender para reunir la cantidad que le exigían. Lo había comprado en el Village, en 1968, cuando el cuadro era barato y él muy pobre.

Pero ya todo había pasado. Estaba a salvo.

Isabella cogió un taxi desde el aeropuerto de San Francisco al Hospital Presbiteriano. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a su madrastra, Carmen, sentada en la sala de espera, leyendo una revista. Levantó la mirada, vio a Isabella y sonrió.

-Vaya, al fin ha llegado la nieta respetuosa. La vieja no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti. Estaba segura de que vendrías, por mucho trabajo que tuvieras. Dios sabe que es una bruja, pero fuerte. No puedo por menos que admirar su fortaleza.

-Es lógico que supiera que vendría.

-¿Crees que te legará algo de su fortuna, Isabella? Por eso eres tan tierna y considerada con ella?

-No.

-Me alegro por ti, porque te aseguro que no lo hará. Toda su fortuna la heredaremos tu padre y yo. Es justo. Charlie es su único hijo. Además, ella sabe que ahora ganas bien con tu trabajo de modelo.

-Entraré a verla. ¿Donde está papá?

-En el juzgado, naturalmente. Tu padre trabaja, sabes? Me pidió que me quedara hasta que llegaras. Y ahora que estás aquí, me voy. Que te diviertas con la bruja. A propósito, por orden de tu abuela debes alojarte en la mansión.

Isabella ni siquiera tenía ganas de acercarse a la mansión, pero no dijo nada. Abrió en silencio la puerta de la habitación en que estaba su abuela.

Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, mirándola. Su primera impresión fue que parecía muy pequeña. Tenía ochenta y tres años, pero no los representaba. Su piel era tersa y suave, el cabello plateado todavía abundante, las cejas bien definidas, las mejillas rosadas. Isabella se acercó a la cama. Marie abrió los ojos.

-¡Hola, abuela!

-Me alegra que hayas venido, querida. Isabella sonrió.

-¿Por qué será que siempre tienes un aspecto maravilloso y haces que me sienta un desastre?

-Gracias a mis huesos. Tengo unos huesos excelentes, y tú los has heredado. Con excepción de mi cadera rota. Caí por la escalera. Fue una torpeza de mi parte, y la cadera se me rompió como si fuera un hueso de pollo. Pero muy pronto estaré en pie y llevando la vida de siempre. No pienso estar en la cama ni un día más de lo necesario. El tener que mirar a la gente desde abajo hace que me sienta en inferioridad de condiciones, ¿sabes?

-Lo imagino. ¿Te duele mucho?

-No. Y ahora, querida, dime cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte. Cuéntame cómo va tu trabajo y cuándo te veremos de nuevo en la portada de alguna revista.

Isabella le había enviado media docena de ejemplares de Elle.

-Cancelé tres sesiones fotográficas. No eran demasiado importantes. He de estar de vuelta en Nueva York dentro de una semana y media, de modo que tengo tiempo.

-Siéntate, Isabella, eres muy alta y haces que me sienta incómoda. Sí, acerca esa silla. Estás tan alta como tu abuelo, y ahora que eres modelo y te mantienes bien erguida, pareces aún más alta. Eso me gusta. Siempre me disgustó que cuando eras más joven, caminaras con los hombros hundidos. ¡Dios mío! Al ver lo mucho que has crecido me siento terriblemente vieja. Estoy un poco cansada, Isabella. ¿Por qué no vas hasta la mansión y te alojaras en ella? Por favor, vuelve a verme esta tarde.

-Preferiría alojarme en otra parte, abuela.

-¡No digas tonterías! Ahora eres toda una mujer, no una muchachita de dieciocho años. Tarde o temprano tendrás que aprender a tratar a tu padre. Ya es hora, Isabella. Deja de ser víctima de tus recuerdos. Ya no eres una criatura a quien él puede herir a su antojo. Enfréntate al presente tal como es. En cuanto a tu padre, hay muchas cosas que ignoras sobre él, pero no son importantes. Sólo te pido que recuerdes que no debes permitir que nadie vuelva a intimidarte, ni siquiera Charlie.

Eso es fácil de decir, pensó Isabella.

Se preguntó si alguna vez alguien se habría atrevido a desobedecer a su abuela.

-Si te digo que no quiero vivir en la mansión, sé que me disuadirás -declaró con una sonrisa, mientras le apretaba la mano.

-Eso es distinto. Soy tu abuela, estoy vieja y enferma, y me debes respeto. Y ahora vete. Por cierto: Carmen se encuentra en un estado lamentable. No te vengues en ella. No sería justo, aunque posiblemente lo encontraras satisfactorio. En este momento es demasiado vulnerable.

El hospital quedaba a poca distancia de la mansión. Después de pagar al taxista, Isabella permaneció unos instantes en la acera, mirando la casa que se alzaba bajo el cielo azul claro de la bahía de San Francisco.

La mansión era enorme y agobiante, y el tiempo había cubierto con su pátina los ladrillos. Lo extraño era que la casa le parecía más imponente ahora de adulta, que cuando era niña. Los jardines eran inmaculados, con flores de todos colores: rojas, rosadas, blancas... el césped estaba perfectamente cortado, y los setos impecablemente podados.

La nueva ama de llaves, la señora Dreyfus, la condujo hasta su antigua habitación en la primera planta. Isabella se tendió en la cama y, al contrario de lo que había esperado, se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Una mucama la despertó a las seis de la tarde.

Era hora de que viera a su padre. No tenía ganas, pero no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

Se lavó la cara y se recogió el cabello en un moño. Se aplicó un maquillaje suave y se puso un vestido azul marino y blanco. La vendedora le había asegurado que el azul hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. Era un vestido que le gustaba, porque hacía que se sintiese segura. Se puso unos zapatos blancos de tacón alto, que llevaban su estatura a un metro ochenta y cinco, la misma de su padre. Sonrió al verse reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Podría mirarlo desde la misma altura. Y si él llegaba a inclinar la cabeza, ella sería aún más alta. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió segura antes de encontrarse con su padre. No permitiría que la intimidara. No estaba dispuesta a sentirse inútil o despreciable. Estaba decidida a enfrentarlo, con los consejos de su abuela grabados en la mente.

Su confianza decayó en cuanto entró en la enorme sala. Allí estaba Tanya, junto a la chimenea, conversando con su padre, sosteniendo un vaso de vino en la mano. Charlie estaba hablando, y cuando terminó, Tanya echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. -¡Hola, Isabella! Ven, entra.

Isabella saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza a Carmen, que se encontraba tendida en un sofá, con pijama de seda, y entró lentamente, y contra su voluntad, en la estancia. La última vez que ella y su hermana habían estado allí, Isabella tenía dieciséis años y era el día del casamiento de su hermana. En ese momento sólo faltaban su madre y quinientos invitados. Pero allí estaba Carmen, un excelente sustituto. Había aumentado de peso y bebía un martini doble.

-¡Hola, hermanita!

-Hola, Tanya. Hola, papá.

Charlie la miró de arriba abajo y frunció el entrecejo.

-Estás aún más alta que antes. ¿Cuándo dejarás de crecer?

-Con tacones tengo tu misma estatura.

-Sácatelos. Quedas ridícula. No pareces mujer.

Isabella se sacó los zapatos. Se sentía intimidada, sin duda. ¿O sería el viejo hábito de la criatura que obedece a su padre? Se preguntó si alguna vez seria capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que cerrara la boca.

-Así estás mejor -aprobó Charlie-. No te diré que me pareces gran cosa, pero supongo que es lo mejor que puedes conseguir.

Isabella se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Se inclinó, cogió los zapatos y volvió a ponérselos. Enseguida se irguió cuan alta era.

-¡Ah! Así me siento mejor. Como te he dicho, papá, ahora tenemos la misma estatura. Olvidas que soy modelo, y que las modelos deben ser altas.

Charlie tenía ganas de pegarle. Por unos instantes no se le ocurrió qué decir. Isabella nunca se había enfrentado a él, jamás. Mierda, tenía ganas de... Respiró hondo. Ya se encargaría de que en el futuro le obedeciera sin vacilar.

-Carmen dice que te vio esta tarde en el hospital. ¿Cómo está tu abuela?

Isabella se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento, a la espera de lo que hiciera su padre. Pero esta vez la victoria fue suya. Su abuela tenía razón: no debía permitir que siguieran intimidándola. ¡Si sólo pudiera impedir que le doliera el que su padre la mirase con desagrado e indiferencia!

-La encontré de buen ánimo. El médico dice que se recuperará muy pronto.

-Nos sobrevivirá a todos -masculló Carmen-. Tanya dice que no bebes alcohol porque estás demasiado gorda. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua con gas?

-Sí, Carmen, gracias. Me sorprende verte aquí, Tanya.

-¿Y por qué iba a sorprenderte? Marie también es mi abuela, y yo no estaba en Italia sino en Nueva York. Le estaba contando a papá que seré modelo de Arden. No será un anuncio de baja categoría del que él pueda avergonzarse, aunque sea juez. ¡Imagínate, un juez con dos hijas modelos!

-Serás una modelo maravillosa, Tanya.

-Eso creo. Le estaba comentando a papá que tus celos, tan innecesarios ahora que eres adulta, obnubilaron tu buen criterio e impidieron que hiciéramos el trabajo juntas, dos hermanas, tan diferentes la una de la otra...

-No tuvo nada que ver con los celos -la interrumpió Isabella-. Fue por lo que sucedió en París. Le expliqué a Black que no quería que todo ese asunto volviera a salir a la luz. Hizo una pausa antes de agregar-: Te pido nuevamente, Tanya, que no le digas a nadie cuál es mi verdadero nombre, ni que somos hermanas.

Tanya la estudió en silencio durante largos instantes. Parecía profundamente divertida.

-¡Bella! -bufó Charlie-. ¡Ese nombre que has adoptado es ridículo! Me estremezco cada vez que lo pienso. Yo también espero que el pasado no vuelva a salir a la luz. Sin embargo, la prensa siempre anda buscando emociones baratas. No creo que Tanya piense hablar del pasado, Isabella, porque la perjudicaría y ella sabe que no quiero que nada la perjudique. Ya tuvo que sufrir demasiado por lo que tú hiciste. -Se volvió hacia Tanya-

-¿Estás decidida a trabajar como modelo cielo?

-Nos hace falta el dinero -contestó Tanya-. Y Arden pagará una suma enorme. O eso es lo que asegura Black. Además, Italia es aburrida y está demasiado lejos de casa. Black dice que una verdadera princesa es algo fuera de lo común. Y que una que no es fea cuando está sin maquillaje es algo que no tiene precio. Y como su porcentaje depende de lo que logre sacar a los clientes, cobrará cuanto pueda.

Charlie asintió.

-A pesar de todo, no estoy muy seguro acerca de esto. Espero que tengas razón. Confío en que no dirás que eres hermana de Isabella. No quiero que ese asunto desagradable vuelva a salir a la luz. No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir.

-Mis sufrimientos han terminado, papá. Te lo prometo.

-Entonces, Tanya, ¿no dirás quién soy? -no pudo menos que preguntar Isabella.

Tanya sonrió.

-Papá tiene razón, ¿sabes? ¡Bella es un nombre verdaderamente tonto! Tal vez lo que necesites sea enfrentarte a tu pasado y reír. Tal vez eso realmente le daría a tu carrera el impulso que necesita. En ese caso, yo podría ayudarte. Aunque, por otra parte, tal vez no.

El juez Swan rió y acarició la mejilla de Tanya. -¡Siempre me ha encantado tu sentido del humor! -exclamó.

-Pasemos al comedor -sugirió Carmen, poniéndose de pie. Isabella advirtió que, en efecto, había engordado. Lo mismo que le sucedió a su madre.

-No sé qué hacer, abuela.

Era el día siguiente. Más allá de las ventanas del hospital, la niebla era espesa. Allí dentro, ambas se sentían abrigadas y protegidas.

-Bueno, por lo menos supongo que ahora estarás dispuesta a contarme lo que te ha tenido tan intranquila desde tu llegada. ¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero preocuparte, pero...

-Estoy aburrida, Isabella, mortalmente aburrida. Plantéame un problema, dame algo en qué pensar, por favor.

-Tanya trabajará de modelo, lo mismo que yo.

-¡Eso es absurdo!

-Anoche se lo comunicó a papá. Al principio creo que a él no le gustó mucho, pero ella lo convenció.

-No comprendo por qué lo hace.

-Le dijo a papá que necesita dinero.

-¿Y a ti por qué te molesta?

-La gente se dará cuenta enseguida de quién es, y ella les dirá quién soy yo, y todo volverá a empezar. Justamente para evitar eso fue que adopté el seudónimo de Bella. Ni siquiera uso mi apellido. En Nueva York no soy Isabella Swan. Y durante el último año me he sentido segura.

Marie Swan no hizo ningún comentario. Miró fijamente a su nieta.

Isabella siguió hablando, como si fuese incapaz de detenerse.

-Y lo dirá de manera tal que la gente creerá que yo seduje al príncipe, que todo fue por mi culpa, que me comporté como una prostituta o una pervertida.

-No, querida. Tanya no dirá una sola palabra.

-¡Pero tú no la oíste anoche! ¡No sé qué hacer! Le he suplicado, pero...

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? Nunca debes suplicarle nada a Tanya, es una pérdida de tiempo. Tu hermana desprecia la debilidad. Me sorprende que aún no lo hayas comprendido. Claro que, en realidad, no la has visto mucho y no puedes haberte dado cuenta de eso. Hay nueve años de diferencia entre vosotras. Pero con Tanya, querida, lo único que da resultado son la razón y sus propios intereses. Nada más. Cuando ella se propone algo, no hay modo de hacerla desistir. Además, le divierte hacerte sufrir. Eres un blanco maravilloso para Tanya, lo mismo que antes lo fue tu madre, porque te importan los sentimientos; los tuyos y los de los demás. A ella, en cambio, no.

-Pero si hablara de París y de Dimitri, ella también se vería perjudicada, ¿verdad? No comprendo cómo se le ocurre hacerlo.

-En eso tienes razón. Si Tanya hablara tú aparecerías como una especie de Lolita. Tu hermana es tan inteligente que a veces me asusta. Si decidiera hablar de lo que sucedió en París, tú quedarías como una zorra sin escrúpulos y ella como una mártir, y todo el mundo la alabaría y la adoraría.

- Debo impedir que hable. No podría... volver a enfrentarme a todo eso.

-¿Quiere decir que ya lo has hecho? ¿Por eso estudiaste psicología? Ya me parecía a mí. No es fácil enterrar una experiencia tan traumática.

-¡Si habla, la mataré!

-Una idea francamente absurda, querida. No, Isabella, yo me encargaré de Tanya. Tú no eres capaz de hacerlo; al menos por el momento. Sí, déjalo de mi parte.

La tarde siguiente, Tanya entró en el dormitorio de Isabella. Estaba hermosa y elegante. Parecía enfadada, pero cuando habló lo hizo en tono divertido.

-Esta vez has ganado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Has conseguido que la abuela se obstinase en protegerte. No le diré a nadie tu verdadera identidad. Podrás seguir siendo Bella, la de la dulce sonrisa. Por supuesto que los periodistas no tardarán en saber quien soy y me harán preguntas sobre Dimitri y sobre lo que realmente sucedió en París. Y yo no te descubriré, hermanita. Pero quiero que sepas algo: te superaré en todo, no lo dudes. Dentro de seis meses, nadie se acordará de ti.

Pero Isabella no la escuchaba. Se preguntaba qué argumentos habría utilizado su abuela para asegurarse el silencio de Tanya. Lo más probable era que lo hubiese conseguido con dinero.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9**

**1991**

**ISABELLA**

Central Park nunca era más hermoso que en otoño, a finales de octubre, cuando las hojas comenzaban a caer. El aire era fresco y diáfano, y Isabella se encaminaba al encuentro de Alice Cullen, su amiga.

Oyó voces infantiles y levantó la cabeza. Unos niños discutían por un juguete. Las madres, conversando, no les prestaban atención. Isabella sonrió y siguió su camino. Eran unas criaturas hermosísimas. Y de pronto la asaltó un pensamiento que odiaba: "Tengo veintiséis años. Los hombres me aterrorizan. Nunca me casaré ni tendré hijos."

¡Déjalo ya!, se dijo, apartando de un puntapié un montón de hojas. Tu vida es perfecta, maravillosa, sin problemas ni disputas. En efecto, los últimos dos años habían sido magníficos, tanto para ella como para su hermanastra.

A Tanya, la Principessa, se la veía en todas partes, no sólo en revistas y por televisión, sino en los más importantes acontecimientos sociales de Nueva York. En cuanto al príncipe, nunca daba señales de vida.

-Está en Milán, llevando los negocios de la familia -decía Tanya-. Cada vez que puedo, viajo hasta allí para verlos, a él y a mi adorada hijita. ¡Todo el mundo reclama mi presencia! Yo hago lo posible por no decepcionar a nadie. El fin de semana que viene, viajaré a Italia.

Isabella tenía la sensación de que su hermanastra jamás se marchaba de Nueva York. Sin embargo, como rara vez se encontraba con ella, en realidad lo que hiciera carecía de importancia.

Isabella debía admitir que de vez en cuando sentía envidia al coger una revista y ver allí el perfecto rostro de su hermana en la portada. No importaba que ya tuviera treinta y cinco años. No importaba que no hubiera empezado a trabajar de modelo hasta después de los treinta. Nada parecía importar cuando Tanya se decidía a hacer algo. Pero afortunadamente se había equivocado al asegurar que Isabella dejaría de existir en el mundo de la moda, lo cual le provocaba un alivio enorme. Profesionalmente hablando, a Isabella seguían yéndole bien las cosas; no era una modelo famosa como su hermanastra, pero nunca le faltaba trabajo. Era popular, querida, casi todos los directores y fotógrafos querían trabajar con ella, y por lo general los clientes quedaban plenamente satisfechos.

En cuanto a Isabella Swan, seguía enterrada. Nadie sospechaba que Bella, la modelo de Nueva York, fuese Isabella Swan, la Lolita de París. Tanya había cumplido su promesa, gracias al soborno de su abuela.

**MASEN**

Jake Black estudió al individuo. Era un ex policía. -¿Por qué necesita un guardaespaldas, señor Black?

Jake se frotó el mentón.

-En realidad no es para mí, señor Masen. Es para la grabación de un corto publicitario que se hará el viernes en Central Park. Se trata de la publicidad de un champú... ¿Ha oído hablar de Bella?

Masen frunció el entrecejo y meneó la cabeza. -No. ¿Quién es?

-Una modelo y muy conocida, por cierto. Ha recibido amenazas, y no sólo ella, sino todo el equipo encargado de la filmación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?

Jake jugueteó con el pisapapeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. ¿Era conveniente que le dijese parte de la verdad a ese tipo? No, todavía no. Que usara su cerebro. Jake no quería que le soltaran un sermón, ni quería que ese tipo metiera a la policía en el asunto. -Es un asunto... complicado, y yo lo contrato para que me dé protección, nada más.

Masen decidió no hacer más preguntas por el momento. Se encargaría de proteger la filmación de ese corto publicitario y a esa Bella, y ya vería qué hacía luego.

-¿Sólo han amenazado esa filmación en particular?

-Sí. -Por el momento, pensó Jake, pero seguramente habría más amenazas hasta que él cumpliera. Y tendría que cumplir, porque en caso contrario habría violencia. Pero todavía le resultaba imposible. Era como una maldita bola de nieve que a cada momento adquiría mayor velocidad.

-¿Acepta el trabajo, señor Masen?

Masen asintió. Le dijo a Black a cuánto ascendían sus honorarios, le estrechó la mano y se marchó.

Masen tomó un taxi hasta el apartamento de Victoria. Se veían con regularidad desde el mes de julio. Masen la había conocido en la playa. Admiró su estado físico -era una estupenda nadadora- y después descubrió que era divertida, sexualmente atractiva, inteligente, y muy hermosa. Abundante cabellera castaña, ojos verdes y piel muy blanca. Descubrió que le gustaba conversar con ella. Era un poco mayor que él, pero ¿qué importaba? La noche anterior, después de hacer dos veces el amor, él le habló de Irina, su primera esposa, y de los motivos por los que el matrimonio había fracasado.

-Éramos los dos demasiado jóvenes. Por supuesto que eso no es una excusa.

Victoria le sirvió una taza de té y él comenzó a beberla.

-Irina era -prosiguió-, y sigue siéndolo, muy rica. Creo que lo que buscaba era un hombre común y corriente. Me consiguió a mí, que soy lo más común y corriente que pueda haber. Y quería que su hombre común y corriente estuviera a salvo. Decidió que era demasiado peligroso que fuese policía. Cada día odiaba más mi trabajo. Por supuesto que se había casado conmigo a pesar de la oposición de su familia, pero yo hacía caso omiso de ello. Sólo lo supe más tarde, cuando todo había terminado y empezamos a decirnos cosas dolorosas. El matrimonio sólo duró dos años. Y pensándolo bien, me sorprende que hayamos podido estar tanto tiempo junto.

-¿No tuvisteis hijos?

-No. Cuando nos conocimos ella sólo tenía veintidós años y acababa de terminar sus estudios en Radcliffe. Yo tenía veinticuatro.

-¿Cómo era Irina físicamente?

Masen la miró con una sonrisa y preguntó: -¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Victoria se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué fue lo que los llevó a separarse?

-Me negué a renunciar a la policía. Una noche me hirieron; no fue más que un rasguño, pero ella tuvo un ataque de nervios. Quería que entrara a trabajar en la empresa de su padre, una casa de antigüedades. Yo no distinguía una pieza Sheraton de una Chippendale, y tampoco me interesaba.

-Masen se encogió de hombros y en sus ojos apareció una expresión pensativa-. No cedí, y ella tampoco.

-Pero renunciaste a la policía.

Masen se sentía particularmente incómodo.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero eso fue más adelante, después de que nos divorciáramos. Tuve mis motivos.

-¿Qué motivos?

-Motivos -repitió Masen. Terminó de beber el té y colocó la taza sobre la mesilla de noche. Se volvió hacia Victoria-. ¡Eres hermosa! -susurró.

-Tú tampoco estás mal, Masen.

-¿No?

Volvieron a hacer el amor y por fin se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, Masen, a regañadientes, se marchó para entrevistarse con ese hombre, Jacob Black.

El taxi lo dejó delante del edificio de apartamentos, una maravillosa construcción de la década de los veinte. Saludó al portero con un movimiento de la cabeza, y se le ocurrió pensar que Irina vivía en un apartamento parecido al de Victoria. ¿Estaría destinado a sentirse atraído por mujeres hermosas y ricas? De ser así, le daba igual. No tenía la menor intención de volver a casarse, pese a que de vez en cuando le dolía no ser padre, como la mayoría de los hombres de su edad. Tener familia, hijos, un perro, todo eso. Meneó la cabeza. Acababa de cumplir treinta y dos; todavía era joven, pero ya no tanto. A veces se sentía inquieto. Como en ese momento. Se obligó a pensar en Victoria. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en bastante tiempo. Le gustaba hacer el amor, no era exigente, y aunque sabía poco acerca de ella, respetaba su derecho a la privacidad. Era una mujer inteligente y, aunque a veces su ingenio resultaba demasiado agudo, le agradaba. En ocasiones esperaba, con cierta tristeza, gustarle de la misma manera.

Irina era inteligente y le gustaba hacer el amor. Pero eso no bastaba, últimamente casi nunca pensaba en Irina. Lo último que había sabido de ella era que estaba en Boston, que era dueña de su propia tienda de antigüedades -heredada de su padre- y que las cosas le iban bastante bien. Le deseó suerte.

**BELLA**

La mañana era esplendorosa, el tiempo caluroso, y en Central Park no soplaba una gota de aire. George Hudson era el director del anuncio de champú, un trabajo que odiaba. Estaba de mal humor. Le gritaba al fotógrafo, que no hacía caso de sus órdenes. La filmación no andaba bien, pero había mucho dinero en juego.

Al levantar la vista vio que Bella se acercaba, alta, delgada, con piernas larguísimas. Tenía una cabellera magnífica, espesa y larga, con grandes ondas y una maravillosa mezcla de tonos que parecía completamente natural. La miró mientras conversaba con su asistente. Por el momento su maravilloso cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás. El peluquero todavía no había comenzado a trabajar en ella. Bella tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Hudson se preguntó si estaría disgustada por algo. Tenía fama de amable y excelente profesional. Era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos.

-¿Sí? -preguntó él.

-¿Señor Hudson? Soy Bella. -Le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.

-¿Sí? ¿Tiene algún problema? -preguntó con desconfianza-. Hoy parece que todo el mundo los tiene.

-No, en realidad no, o al menos espero que no sea un problema. Sólo que Black no ha venido, y allí hay un hombre a quien no conozco. ¿Sabe usted quién es? George miró al hombre, que estaba de pie, con aire indiferente, detrás de las cámaras. Iba impecablemente vestido con pantalones de pana marrones, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero marrón. Tenía aspecto respetable. Pero eso en Nueva York no significaba nada. -Gina, ve a ver qué quiere ese individuo, y después ven a decírmelo -ordenó George a su asistente. Gina asintió con nerviosismo y se marchó a hacer lo que le decían-. Ya nos enteraremos. ¿Nunca lo había visto antes?

-No -contestó Isabella, meneando la cabeza-. Y he aprendido a ser cuidadosa. Además, nadie parece saber quién es.

Observó a la pequeña Gina, que se acercó tímidamente al extraño. Este sonrió, le habló con aire tranquilizador, y hasta llegó a darle una palmada en un brazo. Gina volvió con expresión aliviada.

-Dice que se llama Masen y que está aquí por orden del señor Black.

-¿Y qué se supone que está haciendo? -preguntó Isabella.

-Ha dicho que Black no tardará en llegar, y que entonces se lo explicará, Bella.

-Comprendo -dijo Bella, que en realidad no comprendía-. Bien, entonces tal vez podamos empezar a trabajar.

-Empezaremos con las tomas dentro de unos cuarenta minutos -anunció George, despidiéndola con un ademán-. Que la maquillen, la peinen y la vistan.

Isabella asintió y regresó al lugar donde la esperaban el peluquero y la maquilladora.

Masen la observó. De modo que esa era Bella, la primera modelo a la que conocía en persona. Era muy alta, debía de medir casi un metro ochenta. Y delgada. Ese era un anuncio de champú, y su cabello parecía muy poco atractivo, echado hacia atrás de forma descuidada. Esperaba que alguien hiciera algo al respecto. Esa mujer debía de tener algún atractivo, aparte de su estatura. Vestía tejanos, camiseta y un par de zapatillas de tenis. La vio entrar en una caravana, cuya puerta se cerró tras ella. Le extrañó el que fuese ella quien había cuestionado su presencia allí, en lugar de alguno de los otros. ¿Estaría nerviosa por algún motivo? ¿Habría juzgado mal a Black? ¿Sería Bella el objeto de la amenaza, y Black pretendía protegerla?

Estudió el grupo, tomando nota de la posición que ocupaba cada uno y de lo que parecía estar haciendo. Tenía una lista de todos los hombres y mujeres que trabajaban en ese anuncio. ¡Y qué lista! Era imposible calcular los costes de producción.

No le gustaba que estuvieran en Central Park. Había demasiados árboles y arbustos. Constantemente pasaba gente caminando por allí, gente que simulaba indiferencia pero aminoraba la marcha para mirar. Y había malvivientes por todas partes. Masen se paseó, vigilante, en busca de algo o alguien que le resultara sospechoso. Nada hasta ese momento.

Estaba acostumbrado a esperar. Era paciente y sabía permanecer completamente inmóvil si la situación lo exigía. Se apoyó contra el tronco de un roble, y notar el arma en la sobaquera lo reconfortó. Treinta minutos después, se abrió la puerta de la caravana y de esta salieron tres personas. Se volvieron y uno de los hombres tendió la mano para ayudar a bajar a alguien.

Una mujer increíble aceptó la mano que le tendían. Lucía un vestido blanco e iba descalza. Su cabellera era indescriptible, larga, abundante y llena de ondas de todos los tonos. Era ella, Bella, la modelo. Increíble. Masen se quedó mirándola, boquiabierto. Por supuesto que no la había visto de cerca.

Entonces ella levantó la vista y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Masen volvió a sentirse un adolescente turbado. Inclinó levemente la cabeza y luego siguió con el trabajo que le habían encomendado. Estudió el set y a cuantos pasaban por allí o se detenían para curiosear. Miró las manos de los hombres, la expresión de sus rostros. Luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Black había dicho que quizá fuera el blanco. Black quería que Masen se mantuviera cerca de ella. Bien, pues mirarla no era, ciertamente, un sacrificio.

Observó al director, lo oyó impartir órdenes, criticar a Bella, y no una vez, sino varias. Su sonrisa era afectada. Su pose, poco natural. Estaba rígida como un títere. Masen le hubiera atizado un puñetazo a aquel hombre. Bella se limitaba a sonreír, meneaba la cabeza o pedía alguna aclaración. Hacía lo que se le indicaba sin dar muestras de vacilación ni de desacuerdo, adoptaba determinada postura, permaneciendo quieta cuando se lo ordenaban. Vio que los maquilladores le hacían unos retoques, luego el peluquero se acercó para arreglarle un mechón que según Masen estaba muy bien como estaba. Todo era caos y nerviosismo.

La filmación duró dos horas y media. Durante ese tiempo, Masen advirtió la presencia de veinte posibles sospechosos, pero todos se alejaban. Y él volvía a mirar a Bella. Observó a un hombre que se colocó a poco más de medio metro de distancia de ella con un ventilador, para que el cabello se le agitara alejándose de su rostro.

A Masen le sorprendió la paciencia de Bella. Se preguntó cómo conseguía seguir sonriendo. Se preguntó cómo soportaba el despotismo del director. Esperó verla gritar y protestar, pero ella no lo hizo, por lo menos esa vez. Cuando todo hubo terminado, Masen soltó un suspiro de alivio. En todo ese tiempo, el único sospechoso había sido un hombre al que se le había caído algo, o lo había dejado caer, y había demorado demasiado buscándolo. Pero en cuanto lo encontró, siguió su camino. Masen vio que Bella sé desperezaba, conversaba brevemente con el director, estrechaba la mano del fotógrafo y volvía a desaparecer en la caravana.

Cuando salió, veinte minutos después, de nuevo iba en tejanos y camiseta, y llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño. Extrañamente, a Masen le pareció más hermosa en ese momento que cuando estaba cuidadosamente peinada.

Se acercó a ella.

-Black no ha venido -dijo al tiempo que le tendía la mano-, de modo que tendré que presentarme yo mismo. Soy Masen.

-¿Masen?

-Masen es mi apellido. Y así me llaman. -Al ver que ella marcaba una ceja en un gesto interrogativo, él se encogió de hombros y añadió-: De acuerdo, mi nombre completo es E. A. Masen, pero, como le he dicho, todo el mundo me llama Masen.

Como no le quedaba alternativa, Isabella estrechó su mano.

-Soy Bella. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Black me ha contratado para que los proteja, a usted y al equipo de filmación.

La sorpresa de Isabella fue evidente. -¿Qué dice?

-Dijo que vendría para explicárselo personalmente. Me pidió que no me separara de usted durante un par de días.

-¡Pero eso es una locura! ¿Protegerme? Pero ¿de quién...?

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso. Creo que nuestro amigo Black le debe dinero a alguien y que ese alguien en este momento no se siente muy feliz con él.

-Es aficionado a las carreras de caballos.

-¿Cuánto hace que trabaja con él?

-Unos cuatro años.

-¿Quiere llamarlo para constatar que lo que estoy diciéndole es verdad?

Ella suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

-No me interprete mal. No es que sea desconfiada, y además esto es algo típico de Jake. Lo que me sorprende es que no me haya puesto al corriente.

-¿Quiere que almorcemos juntos?

Isabella no sabía qué responder. No acababa de confiar en él. Parecía demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Era apuesto, y eso siempre la hacía recelar. Era robusto y alto, lo cual le preocupaba aún más. El príncipe era más bajo y delgado, a pesar de lo cual le había pegado y la había violado. Ese hombre debía de medir uno ochenta y cinco, lo mismo que su padre. Deseó estar con tacones altos en lugar de haberse puesto zapatillas, para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-Yo sólo almuerzo un yogur. Anoche cené comida mexicana, y hoy debo pagar mis culpas.

-No hay problema -contestó Masen-. ¿Está lista?

Ella asintió. De repente fue consciente de que estaba rodeada por una auténtica multitud.

-¿No es peligroso pasear entre tanta gente?

-No se preocupe. Estoy a su lado, y voy armado. No quiero que termine siendo una prisionera dentro de su propio apartamento, temerosa de responder al teléfono o abrir la puerta. Seremos precavidos e inteligentes, eso es todo. Y, por supuesto, yo la seguiré a todas partes.

Isabella asintió. Estaba impaciente por ponerle las manos encima a Black. ¿Era de verdad posible que estuviera en peligro? ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerla en una situación como esa y hacerla seguir por ese hombre, que era un completo desconocido?

-Tal vez no debí ser tan sincero con usted -dijo

Masen, caminando junto a ella-, pero como Black no se presentó, no me quedó más remedio. Supuse que sólo me creería si le decía la verdad.

-Tiene razón -contestó Isabella, en tono áspero, mientras andaba lo bastante rápido para que él tuviera que esforzarse para no quedarse atrás-. Pero se arrepentirá de inmiscuirme en sus problemas:

-Tal vez yo haya comprendido mal -dijo Masen-, o él no haya sido lo bastante claro. -Se dio cuenta de que Isabella lo miraba por primera vez. ¿Qué le ocurriría a esa mujer?

-Sí, por supuesto. Soy tan importante que de repente tiene miedo de que me rapte por un jeque del Oriente Próximo.

-Pues yo me sentiría tentado de raptarla.

Ella guardó silencio, refugiándose dentro de sí misma. Fue de lo más extraño. Simplemente ya no estaba allí. No aceleró el paso, no hizo nada distinto, pero estaba por completo ausente.

Masen la miró y se disculpó. -Lo siento. Lo que acabo de decir ha sido una tontería.

Pero ella se limitó a asentir, sin mirarlo, y continuó caminando con sus pasos largos y elásticos.

-En la Sexta con la Cincuenta y siete hay un lugar donde tienen buen yogur. ¿Le gustaría conocerlo? Bella asintió. Las aceras estaban repletas de gente apresurada, las calles congestionadas de coches, principalmente taxis. Todos hacían sonar la bocina, zigzagueaban, tratando de dejar atrás a los demás. Isabella se descubrió estudiando rostros, analizándolos, confiriéndoles una importancia que hasta entonces nunca tuvieron para ella. Se sentía distinta, desconfiada, temerosa.

-No haga eso -dijo Masen en voz baja-. Ya verá que no tendrá ningún problema. Confíe en mí. Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo. Por si eso la tranquiliza, le diré que durante años fui policía.

-Muy bien -repuso Isabella. A partir de ese momento trató de que sus miradas fueran subrepticias.

El bar que habían elegido estaba lleno de gente, y tuvieron que esperar diez minutos para conseguir una mesa.

Isabella pidió un yogur de plátano y nueces.

Masen, lo mismo y a continuación se reunió con ella. Isabella comía con mucha lentitud, saboreando cada bocado. Él la observaba.

-Veo que está hambrienta.

Ella no contestó hasta haber tragado con deleite lo que tenía en la boca.

-No es para tanto. Sucede que debo pesar siete kilos menos de lo normal. Las cámaras hacen que una parezca más gorda de lo que en realidad es. En mi trabajo, es una condición indispensable. -Antes de que él pudiera hacer algún comentario, agregó-: Si una quiere ser modelo, tiene que aceptar las reglas.

-Me parece lógico; pero ¿a su familia no le preocupa que coma tan poco?

-No, ellos... ¿Por qué Black lo contrató precisamente a usted?

-Bueno, además de técnico en informática, soy investigador privado. Y para eso precisamente me contrató Black. Espero que no le importe tener que verme a menudo durante un par de días.

Isabella sonrió. Ya estaba más relajada. Extrañamente, confiaba en que ese hombre sería capaz. de mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro. Además muy pronto se libraría de él, en cuanto pudiera hablar con Black.

-¿Qué significa eso de verlo a menudo? ¿Acaso va a decirme qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer?

Masen se encogió de hombros. La noche anterior, cuando Black lo llamó, parecía bastante agitado, y le pidió que no se apartara de Bella después de la filmación. Dijo que no quería correr riesgos. Que la vigilara cuidadosamente.

Masen le pidió unos honorarios exorbitantes por hacer el trabajo, y Black aceptó sin vacilar. Masen se preguntó si en verdad le pagaría.

-Insisto: ;qué quiere decir eso de verlo a menudo? Él sonrió, y esa sonrisa la asustó. Retrocedió de manera evidente. Masen se puso serio y se inclinó para decirle:

-Verá, yo no sé lo que le sucede a usted, pero no pienso pasar el día entero pensando cómo va a reaccionar ante todo lo que le diga y cuidando cada palabra que pronuncio. Me han contratado para hacer un trabajo, y ese trabajo es usted. De modo que hasta que Black necesite mis servicios, seré su sombra. Y si no está de acuerdo, dígaselo. Y ahora, ¿puedo saber qué quiere? ¿Llama a Black o salimos de aquí? Le prevengo que tengo muy buen gusto, de modo que si quiere ir de compras, estoy a su disposición.

Isabella permaneció un instante en silencio. -Lo siento -dijo por fin:

Él se limitó a asentir.

-A veces Nueva York es atemorizante -añadió ella.

-Eso es verdad.

-He de ir a clase de kárate dentro de una hora.

-¿Cuánto hace que estudia kárate?

-Un año. El año pasado presencié un robo a mano armada y no pude soportarlo. -Verdades a medias, pensó, siempre verdades a medias. El problema era qué cada vez le resultaba más fácil decirlas.

-¿Sabe? -dijo Masen-. Lo que afirma la policía acerca de defenderse de los asaltantes es cierto. Por lo general se trata de un error.

-¿De modo que usted recomienda que uno permita que le roben sin oponer resistencia?

-Lo que recomiendo es emplear el cerebro y analizar la situación. El peor enemigo es el miedo, porque en la mayor parte de los casos consigue que uno se comporte como un tonto. Y el machismo es igualmente malo.

Isabella se puso de pie.

-¿Usted perteneció al Departamento de Policía de Nueva York?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué renunció?

Él sonrió y abrió la puerta para que pudieran salir a la calle.

-¿Dónde está el gimnasio al que va?

-En la Cuarenta y cuatro con Madison. ¿Tiene algún inconveniente en que vaya?

-Para nada -repuso Masen-. Vamos. Es una larga caminata. Supongo que anda para no engordar, ¿verdad?

Isabella asintió.

Masen la observó trabajar en el gimnasio. No estaba mal. Era fuerte, coordinaba bien sus movimientos y tenía resistencia. El problema era que uno adivinaba lo que iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciese. Sus intenciones eran tan claras como el azul profundo de sus ojos. Tal vez él pudiera darle algunos consejos al respecto. Porque si tenía que enfrentarse con un asaltante, no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Debería asegurarse de que ella comprendiese lo que eran realmente los bajos fondos de Nueva York, Al pensar en ello, hizo una mueca. Él, E. A. Masen, el policía perfecto, defensor de la ley y el orden, que creía ardientemente en la justicia y en el sistema, esperó exactamente dos meses, después de que Emily saltase desde el segundo piso de la escuela a la que asistía.

Dos meses después de ese día, sacó a empujones al tío Félix de su opulenta casa y le dio una paliza en plena calle. Lo más extraño fue que eso no le sirvió para sentirse mejor. Y el hombre tuvo la desvergüenza de amenazarlo. La desvergüenza de decir a voz en cuello que Masen era el único culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido. Entonces Masen, furioso, volvió a pegarle. Pero no devolvió la vida a Emily. En cambio, el tío Félix se recuperó, y Masen sabía que seguía viviendo igual que antes. Poder, dinero, y todo lo que eso significaba.

Salió del gimnasio con Bella sin dejar de pensar en Emily. Isabella se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Se lo veía distraído. Ella había llamado a la agencia desde el gimnasio. La atendió el secretario de Black.

-El jefe se ha ido a pasar el fin de semana fuera, Bella.

-¿Sabes por qué contrató a ese tal Masen? ¿Alguien lo amenazó?

-Así es. No te enfades con Black y deja que ese detective cuide de ti. Es un excelente profesional.

-De acuerdo. Hasta la semana que viene.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

**MASEN / BELLA**

Masen llamó a Victoria desde la casa de Bella.

-Esta noche no podremos salir -anunció, y el tono de su voz reflejaba que lo lamentaba-. Sí, ya sé que tenías ganas de ver esa obra de teatro, pero me han contratado para un trabajo que quizá me mantenga ocupado durante toda la semana. Lo siento, querida. Cambiaré las entradas para el próximo sábado. ¿O prefieres que te las mande para que las aproveches tú? Quizá te apetezca invitar a alguien.

-¡De eso nada! Quiero ir contigo. Estás con otra mujer, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es el trabajo que me han encomendado -contestó él, frunciendo el entrecejo ante el tono de desconfianza que notó en la voz de Victoria-. No es más que un trabajo, Victoria. Te advertí que de vez en cuando sucedería esto. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Mientes! -exclamó ella, súbitamente fuera de sí-. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Eres igual a todos los demás hombres! ¡Dime quién es!

Masen alejó el auricular de su oído y se quedó mirándolo. No daba crédito. Victoria estaba despotricando, aullaba a gritos, llamándolo mentiroso, acusándolo de acostarse con cuanta mujer se cruzaba en su camino, de engañarla con una mujer más joven que ella, de mentir, mentir y mentir. Él permaneció en silencio. ¿Qué podía decir que no hubiera dicho ya? Dios, uno nunca llegaba a conocer del todo a la gente. Él creyó que conocía a Victoria. Pero ésta reaccionaba como si hubiera perdido la razón.

Cuando Victoria por fin se calló, Masen estaba enfadado e impaciente.

-Lamento que no me creas, Victoria -dijo-. Te aseguro que estás completamente equivocada. Te llamaré el lunes. Y espero que entonces te disculpes por todo lo que has dicho.

Victoria vaciló un instante y enseguida volvió a empezar. Masen colgó el auricular con suavidad y lo miró con expresión de disgusto.

Al volverse, vio a Bella en el vano de la puerta de la cocina. Lo miraba, ladeando la cabeza, con un gesto interrogativo. Masen meneó la cabeza.

-Uno nunca llega a conocer a la gente, ¿verdad? -dijo.

-No -admitió Bella-. Y tal vez sea lo mejor. Todo el mundo tiene algo que ocultar. No, mejor no conocer a la gente. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

Él habría preferido una cerveza, pero estaba trabajando.

-Sí, una taza de té estará muy bien, gracias.

Isabella regresó a la cocina. Está saliendo con otra mujer, pensó, y eso está muy bien, porque así no tendré por qué preocuparme. Se preguntó qué sentido tenía que la mujer del teléfono se hubiera puesto furiosa por motivo de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Y eso que él le había dicho, con toda tranquilidad, que sólo se trataba de una cuestión de trabajo. Era muy extraño. Masen se sentó en el sofá y miró alrededor. La sala no era grande, pero resultaba cómodo, cálida y muy abigarrada. Lo extraño era que a él, una persona obsesionada con el orden, le gustaba.

Había una mesa baja cubierta de pilas de libros, y otra pila en el suelo, junto al sofá, frente al cual había dos sillones y, en el medio de ambos, una lámpara de pie. Miró los libros, casi todos ediciones de bolsillo. Esa mujer tenía un gusto ecléctico. Había novelas policíacas, de espionaje, de ciencia ficción, históricas...

No vio libros que no fueran de ficción. Ni diarios, ni revistas. Era extraño que no hubiese revistas. Era modelo y lo más probable era que apareciese retratada en muchas de ellas. Masen se puso de pie y se acercó a la chimenea. Sobre la repisa había fotografías, varias de Bella en compañía de una anciana vestida con elegancia y de aspecto sumamente aristocrático. La foto de un hombre que debía de ser su padre-tenia los ojos idénticos a los de ella-, y otra de una mujer muy delgada, con la frente surcada por profundas arrugas de preocupación. ¿Sería la madre? No se parecían en nada. ¿No tendría hermanas ni hermanos?

-¿Con qué prefiere el té? -preguntó Bella en tono de cansancio y desconfianza. Él se volvió con lentitud, consciente de que ella debía de creer que estaba investigando su vida, espiándola, lo cual, en realidad, era exactamente lo que hacía.

-Gracias, lo prefiero solo. -Cuando ella volvió a la cocina, Masen continuó con su investigación. La chimenea estaba negra por el uso y le hacía. falta una buena limpieza. Cuando ella regresó, con una bandeja, le dijo-: Ha de llamar al deshollinador. Es peligroso tener la chimenea tan sucia.

Isabella sonrió y su aprensión desapareció. La suya fue una sonrisa amplia, sincera y, de alguna manera, él supo que era especial. Una sonrisa especial que ella, una mujer, le dedicaba a él, un hombre.

-Me sorprende que me haya invitado a subir- dijo Masen después de beber un sorbo de té de jazmín, que por cierto no le gustaba.

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer con usted? ¿Dejarlo en el rellano? ¿Insistir en que se quedara abajo, montando guardia en la esquina?

-Podríamos haber ido a alguna parte; ya le dije que tengo buen gusto.

-Me siento demasiado cansada para ir de compras. ¿Es absolutamente necesario que usted se quede conmigo así, todo el tiempo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

-No podrá librarse de mí. Ya que Black me paga, ¿no le gustaría ir al cine? Me han dicho que El Príncipe Negro es excelente. Por lo menos tiene buenas críticas. -Lo que no le dijo era que tenía dos entradas en el bolsillo. Había analizado mentalmente los posibles riesgos y decidió que eran mínimos. Él no tenía un pelo de tonto y contaba con la suficiente experiencia. En verdad no quería que Bella tuviese la sensación de ser una prisionera.

A Bella se le Iluminaron los ojos. Masen no pudo por menos que sentirse sorprendido. Era hermosa, tenía éxito, debía de vivir rodeada de muchos hombres atractivos. Sin embargo, era como si acabaran de hacerle una propuesta extraordinaria y completamente inesperada.

-Podríamos comer en un restaurante chino. La comida china no tiene calorías.

En ese momento ella apartó la mirada y dijo, tras beber un sorbo de su té.

-Esto no es una cuestión de trabajo para usted, ¿verdad? ¿No se trata de una cita, una invitación o algo así?

-Nunca se me ocurriría invitarla a salir -repuso él en tono de broma, pero ella lo tomó en serio.

-De acuerdo. Entonces acepto.

-Me encanta su apartamento.

Ella lo miró, sin saber si hablaba en serio o no.

Masen percibió el momento exacto en que decidió que él era sincero. Debería jugar con ella al póquer. Le ganaría cuanto tenía. Era transparente.

-Gracias -dijo Isabella por fin, mirando con orgullo alrededor-. Es pequeño, pero completamente mío y he hecho con él lo que quería.

Cuando acompañó a Masen hasta su apartamento -que sólo quedaba a ocho manzanas de distancia para que se cambiara de ropa, Isabella se sentía extrañamente feliz. Hacía años que no salía con un hombre, que no caminaba con un hombre, conversaba con un hombre. Sin tener que preocuparse y refugiarse a cada rato dentro de su caparazón. Porque esa no era realmente una salida. Para él, se trataba de una cuestión de trabajo... y sin embargo para ella era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Por favor, rogó, que no quiera aprovecharse de mí.

El apartamento de Masen era mucho más bonito que el de Isabella. Ubicado en un edificio más antiguo, era más amplio y tenía altos cielos rasos con hermosas molduras que iban a la perfección con los muebles modernos. Un gran sofá tapizado en cuero verde, dos sillones de cuero, mesas y lámparas de madera y cristal. Sin duda se trataba de un lugar limpio, ordenado, nada abigarrado, y donde reinaba el buen gusto. Isabella se sintió intimidada. Ese hombre no era para nada pobre. ¿Por qué había supuesto que lo sería? ¿Porque trabajaba como guardaespaldas? De repente tuvo conciencia de que él la observaba estudiar el apartamento.

-Yo... pues... me gusta -dictaminó.

-Gracias. Siéntese -la invitó Masen, señalando el sofá. Y salió de la estancia.

Isabella advirtió enseguida que no le gustaban las novelas, por lo menos tanto como a ella. Y tanto orden hizo que le dieran ganas de arrojar todos los libros y revistas por el aire y dejarlas en el lugar donde cayeran. Tanta meticulosidad la ponía nerviosa. Había revistas y libros de informática sobre todos los estantes y sobre todas las superficies disponibles. Isabella cogió un ejemplar de PC Magazine y hojeó páginas llenas de números, palabras y frases indescifrables. Depositó con cuidado la revista en su lugar, exactamente donde la había encontrado, y miró alrededor. Le produjo una fuerte impresión coger una revista en cuya portada aparecía la fotografía de un hombre particularmente musculoso. El individuo se parecía a Rambo y apretaba contra el pecho una enorme Uzi o algo por el estilo. La expresión de sus ojos era dura y fría y... entonces vio las revistas sobre armas de fuego, rifles y escopetas. Armas de caza. ¿Masen iría armado? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Se trataba de un investigador privado, de su guardaespaldas.

Levantó la vista al oír el sonido de la ducha, amortiguado por las puertas cerradas, pero aún así fácilmente identificable. Un hombre que se duchaba a sólo una puerta o dos de distancia. Era una sensación extraña. Hacía mucho que vivía sola. Recorrió la sala y entró en la cocina. Sin duda Masen era un enamorado de todos los artefactos eléctricos imaginables. Isabella reconoció algunos, otros no. Abrió la nevera en busca de un refresco light. Encontró gran cantidad de vegetales, zumo de naranja, latas de atún, mayonesa, distintos aderezos para ensaladas, un pan blanco, mantequilla sin colesterol, dulces sin azúcar, pero ni rastro de soda diet. Desilusionada, cerró la nevera.

Volvió a la sala. Advirtió que se interrumpía el sonido de la ducha y en ese instante, de repente, cayó en la cuenta de que ese hombre debía de estar desnudo, y de lo que eso significaba. Y no sólo fue extraño estar en el mismo apartamento que él hombre, sino que le resultó aterrador. Se encontraba cerca de un hombre desnudo. Sólo los separaban dos puertas... o quizá una.

El hombre era capaz de hacer daño a la mujer. Ese hombre. Masen, podía hacerle daño. Era fuerte, musculoso. Parecía un individuo agradable, pero tal vez eso sólo hubiera sido una artimaña para conseguir que ella fuera a su apartamento. Y allí estaba, después de haberlo seguido sin vacilar, indefensa como un cordero. Mientras estuvieron en su casa se comportó como una aburrida y una tonta, y ahora su situación era sumamente vulnerable.

Masen estaba desnudo. En ese momento se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, pero ¿y si salía? ¿Se presentaría cubierto por una bata, lo mismo que el príncipe, deseoso de prolongar un poco más el jueguecito? ¿Se daría cuenta ella de que estaba desnudo bajo la bata, como lo había sabido Al ver entrar al príncipe en su dormitorio? No, estaba segura de que Masen apareciera completamente desnudo; para él nada de batas, nada de jueguecitos. Y lo único que ella tenía puesto era unos pantalones y un jersey.

¡Oh, Dios! Era fuerte y sabía luchar. Era hombre, era corpulento y ella jamás tendría una oportunidad contra él.

Isabella cogió su cartera, corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y salió. Oyó que Masen la llamaba.

Bajó corriendo los cinco pisos por la escalera, ya que no quería esperar el ascensor por miedo a que él la alcanzara. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo de la planta baja, estaba sin aliento. Corrió hasta la esquina y llamó un taxi, desesperada.

Tenía que huir de allí.

Masen oyó que se cerraba la puerta y, sin pensarlo, entró corriendo, desnudo, en 1a sala. ¡Bella se había marchado! ¿O acaso había entrado alguien y la había raptado? Era imposible. La llamó, pero al caer en la cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, supo que no podía salir corriendo tras ella.

¿Por qué se habría ido?

Se quedó allí, empapado, preguntándose cuál sería el problema. Era extraño. Bella era extraña. Soltó un suspiro, volvió al dormitorio y se vistió a toda prisa.

Estaba sola y sin nadie que la protegiera si los que amenazaban a Black decidían atacarla.

Isabella le dio al taxista la dirección de Alice. Alice vivía en el piso treinta y seis de un moderno edificio. Isabella cruzó a la carrera el enorme vestíbulo hasta los ascensores. Pulsó los botones y se apoyó contra la pared. Estaba a salvo.

Pero Alice había salido. No era posible que permaneciera allí indefinidamente. En ese edificio la seguridad era estricta. Alguno de los vecinos denunciaría su presencia. Con lentitud, se echó la cartera al hombro y bajó al vestíbulo principal. Se quedaría allí. Si esperaba a su amiga con una actitud inofensiva, no la obligarían a alejarse. Y si Masen llegara a buscarla... Confiaba en que eso no ocurriera.

Dos horas después se le acercó un guardia de seguridad. Al parecer se les había acabado la paciencia. Salió y tomó un taxi para regresar a su apartamento. Una vez en el vehículo, y por primera vez desde que huyera del apartamento de Masen, recordó que corría peligro. Había cruzado la ciudad sin protección. De pronto comprendió, con nerviosismo, que no tenía adonde ir, como no fuera a algún hotel impersonal. No tenía amigos. En lo que se refería a fiestas y reuniones sociales, hasta se mantenía alejada de Black. Desde hacía años no se relacionaba con nadie, por muy amables que se mostraran con ella. Eran conocidos y nada más, porque desconfiaba de todo el mundo, mujeres incluidas. Con excepción de Alice, por que a Alice la conocía desde antes de lo que había ocurrido en París.

Salió del ascensor con la cabeza gacha. Se sentía muy cansada. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con Masen. Cuando él la cogió por los hombros con fuerza, ella alzó la cabeza. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Masen le cubrió la boca con una mano.

-¡Cállese, maldita sea!

Trató de alejarse de él. Era fuerte y sabía que no la soltaría. La arrastraría hasta su apartamento y luego... Masen percibió el terror en los ojos de Bella. Se sobresaltó al comprender que ese terror no se lo provocaba un posible ladrón, sino él. Decidió hablarle con mucha tranquilidad.

-Necesito ir al cuarto de baño. Hace dos horas que estoy aquí esperándola. Por favor, abra la puerta de su apartamento.

Ella lo miró. No parecía tener el menor interés en arrancarle la ropa. En cambio, parecía muy enfadado. Con ella.

-¿Tiene que ir al baño? -preguntó, sintiéndose un poco ridícula.

-Sí. Y no me ha parecido indicado tocar el timbre de su vecino para pedirle que me permitiera usar el suyo. Abra la puerta, por favor.

-¡Oh! - Isabella no pudo por menos que soltar una risita.. Por un instante, el terror la había paralizado... y lo único que él quería era ir al baño.

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, señalándole el camino.

-Pasando el dormitorio.

Masen le dirigió otra mirada de irritación y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Al salir, la encontró en el mismo lugar, en silencio. Se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia.

-Por favor, diga algo -pidió.

En lugar de hablar, Bella lo miró fijamente.

-Yo también estoy cansado de permanecer de pie -añadió él-. Venga y siéntese. Hábleme.

-Tengo hambre.

-Me niego a comer otro maldito yogur.

-¿Y comida china?

-¿Piensa volver a huir?

-No.

-De acuerdo -contestó Masen, suspirando. La situación era muy extraña-. Le propongo que vayamos a Chow Fang, en Chinatown.

Para sorpresa y alivio de Isabella, Masen no le preguntó por qué había huido. Ella esperaba que lo hiciera y que le Blacktrara su enfado, tal vez que le hablara con frío sarcasmo, como su padre. Pero Masen no dijo nada. Ni siquiera mencionó que se había expuesto a un grave peligro.

La llevó a un restaurante chino, un lugar antiguo y muy necesitado de pintura, con viejas linternas rojas de papel que colgaban de un cielo raso bajo.

Isabella pidió rollos primavera con salsa de cacahuete.

-Mi plato favorito -comentó Masen, y pidió lo mismo.

Mientras él hablaba con el camarero, Isabella lo observó. Su rostro tenía una expresión franca, bondadosa, pero, como había dicho él mismo un rato antes, ¿quién llegaba a conocer realmente a otra persona?

Incómoda, cogió una galleta de la suerte. Desenrolló la tira de papel y leyó: "Necesita cambiar de ambiente. Cambie el papel de las paredes de su dormitorio." Rió y se lo pasó a Masen, quien después de leerlo, se lo devolvió.

-Consérvelo -le aconsejó, al tiempo que desenrollaba otra tira de papel.

-¿Qué dice la suya? -preguntó Isabella.

Masen la abrió y quedó azorado. "Por fin ha conocido el amor de su vida. Trátelo con cuidado. No se arriesgue a perderlo." Masen frunció el entrecejo. ¡Qué tontería! El amor de su vida no podía ser esa extraña mujer sentada delante de él, que lo miraba fijamente, esperando que le pasara su galleta de la suerte. Pero la expresión de curiosidad de Bella lo enterneció. Era desconcertante. Se trataba de la misma mujer que había huido de su apartamento sin pensar en su propia seguridad, y sin motivo aparente. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Eso de las galletas de la suerte era una tontería. Sin duda las fabricarían en una fábrica italiana instalada en Nueva jersey.

-¿Que dice su papel? ¿Le augura un viaje alrededor del mundo? ¿Cita alguna frase de Confucio?

Masen simplemente sonrió, meneó la cabeza, plegó el papel y lo metió en la cartera.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando hubieron acabado de comer y salieron a la calle, la noche era clara y fría.

-En noches como esta, me encanta Nueva York -dijo Isabella, respirando hondo.

Masen estaba ocupado mirando alrededor. No detectó ninguna presencia sospechosa. Nadie que pareciera tener interés en ellos. Cuando se volvió a mirarla, la encontró todavía enfrascada en 1a contemplación de la noche. Le sonrió y llamó un taxi.

-La llevaré a su casa. Me aseguraré de que esté a salvo. Y mañana por la mañana volveré a buscarla a la hora en que vaya a salir.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Estará allí, o va a hacer otra tontería? No saldrá antes de que yo llegue, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Admito que eso me tranquiliza. -Ante el silencio de ella, Masen agregó-: No le abra la puerta a ningún desconocido, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, pero permaneció en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Masen echó un vistazo al apartamento. El dormitorio era pequeño pero luminoso. Contenía una cama de cabecera blanca, una cómoda, una silla y varias alfombras blancas sobre el suelo de madera lustrada. Sonrió al ver un par de medias y algunas prendas de ropa interior sobre una silla. Había una zapatilla sobre la colcha azul, y su compañera, todavía con la media dentro, estaba junto a la cama. Masen recordaba bien el pequeño cuarto de baño. Volvió a la sala y se dedicó a darle instrucciones, como si se tratara de una criatura, acerca de las cerraduras, que eran cuatro, y que ella conocía de memoria.

-¿Tiene contestador automático? Muy bien. No responda a ninguna llamada; escuche primero quién habla. Asegúrese de saber quién es antes de levantar el auricular.

Cuando se fue, después de dirigirle una larga mirada que ella no supo descifrar, Isabella se apoyó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué diría la galleta de la suerte que él no había querido mostrársela?

Isabella tenía ganas de salir a correr por el parque. Eran las siete de la mañana de un sábado luminoso, y se sentía aburrida e inquieta. Había llamado dos veces al despacho de Black, pero él no estaba. ¡El muy cobarde! Y ni noticias de Masen.

Recorrió el pequeño apartamento, bebiendo té y mordisqueando una tostada.

¿Por qué demonios no se le habría ocurrido pedirle su número de teléfono? Bueno, él también se había olvidado de dárselo. Nadie la había llamado.

Miraba constantemente la puerta de entrada, con todas las cerraduras cerradas.

Cuando, exactamente a las ocho, sonó el timbre, se llevó tal sobresalto que estuvo a punto de dejar caer la taza de té. Abrió las cerraduras, y luego la puerta, de un tirón. -¡Hace horas que estoy levantada! ¿Dónde se había metido?

-Buenos días. ¿Por qué no ha preguntado quién era antes de abrir? Pude haber sido un violador, o alguna de esas personas a las que Black tanto teme.

Advirtió que ella no había pensado en eso ni por un instante. De repente, al verla temblar, lamentó haberla asustado, ¡pero es que debía ser mas precavida!

-¡No he querido asustarla, pero ha de ir con más cuidado! -Alargó los brazos para cogerla de los hombros, pero se arrepintió y se detuvo. Si intentaba tocarla, ella se alejaría rápidamente.

-No tengo miedo. Lo que ocurre es que había olvidado ese asunto de la amenaza. Hace horas que espero, y el timbre me sobresaltó, eso es todo.

Quiero ir a correr al parque y no tengo su número de teléfono, y le había prometido que no saldría del apartamento. ¿Le parece peligroso que vaya a correr un rato?

Masen hubiera preferido no salir. En el parque se convertirían en blancos perfectos, pero al ver la excitación en los ojos de Bella, sonrió.

-Sí, supongo que no habrá problema. Tendremos que adoptar algunas precauciones, pero he venido preparado. -Le mostró un bolso de lona negra-. He

traído algunas cosas, porque no tenía idea de lo que suele hacer los sábados por la mañana. -Enarcó una ceja y preguntó-: ¿Puedo cambiarme de ropa en su dormitorio sin temor a que huya?

-Sí.

-Muy bien. ¿Y qué le parecería si me ofrece una taza de café solo bien fuerte?

-¿Beicon? ¿Huevos? ¿Tostadas?

-No. Voy a correr con usted. Pero se lo agradezco de todos modos.

-Vaya a cambiarse -dijo ella.

Tomaron un taxi hasta Central Park y dedicaron la hora siguiente a practicar jogging. Isabella le dijo que siempre corría en el otro extremo del parque, y él le aconsejó que en adelante evitara hacer todo lo que fuera previsible. Permanecerían en ese extremo del parque. Masen llevaba la sobaquera debajo del chándal. Se preguntó si Bella lo advertiría. A él, sentir el peso del arma le resultaba tranquilizador.

Bella no se había maquillado. Después de media hora de trotar, jadeaba y una mancha de sudor humedecía su camiseta, en medio de los pechos.

De repente Masen advirtió que quería besarla. Cubrir de besos la totalidad de su cuerpo, lo cual exigiría bastante tiempo, porque tenía las piernas muy largas. Se detuvo y le arrojó una toalla.

Ella la cogió mientras decía: -¿Usted no suda?

-Lo que ocurre es que soy un hombre -contestó Masen y, perplejo, comprobó que Bella volvió a refugiarse dentro de sí misma, tal como había hecho el día anterior. Decidió hacer caso omiso, y agregó con aire indiferente-: Como he dicho, soy un hombre, y no un alfeñique incapaz de correr diez metros. Además, yo creía que las mujeres no sudaban, sino que resplandecían o algo así.

Entonces ella comenzó a regresar, con suavidad, lentamente, hasta que volvió a estar completamente allí. Por el momento, la expresión de cansancio y el silencio habían desaparecido. Pero estaban siempre allí, agazapados, al acecho. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría a esa mujer? Tal vez la razón fuese el asunto ese de la amenaza, nada más. Sí, tal vez fuera eso. Pero él no lo creía. No, lo que la asustaba era él, como hombre.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11**

**MASEN / BELLA**

-¿Le gustaría ir esta noche al cine a ver El Príncipe Negro?

Ella se mostró encantada y él se alegró de que aceptara su proposición. Tuvo ganas de decirle que no se trataba más que de ir a ver una película, pero el evidente regocijo de Bella lo obligó a guardar silencio. Como ex policía, a Masen la película le resultó tonta en varios aspectos, pero aun así se divirtió. Por fin Bella se mostraba relajada en compañía de él. A la salida del cine, Masen estudió concienzudamente a la multitud que los rodeaba, observando sobre todo las manos de la gente.

Les llevó un rato conseguir un taxi, y eso lo puso nervioso. Habría sido mejor no invitarla a salir esa noche. Pero al asegurarse de que nadie los seguía, respiró con más tranquilidad. Al llegar al apartamento de Bella, Masen registró a fondo cada habitación, le dio su número de teléfono y, cuando se volvía para marcharse, dijo:

-Gracias por una noche fantástica, Bella. Me lo he pasado en grande. Recuerde todos mis consejos.

Después de que él se hubo marchado, Isabella cerró la puerta con llave, se preparó una taza de té y la llevó a la sala. No estaba cansada. Por el contrario, se sentía tensa, inquieta, nerviosa incluso. Comenzó a leer una novela histórica, pero no consiguió captar su interés. Se paseó un rato por el apartamento, ceñuda. Alrededor de diez minutos después, mientras se duchaba antes de acostarse, comprendió que era lo que le inquietaba. No se trataba de la amenaza, sino de Masen. Podía imaginarlo, sonriéndole. Le gustaba. Esa noche lamentó que se fuera. No quería verlo marchar. Era un hombre, y le gustaba. Más que eso, confiaba en él. Por lo menos confiaba en que sería capaz de mantenerla a salvo.

El domingo por la noche, después de pasar todo el día viendo partidos de fútbol por televisión, Masen se marchó no sin antes darle las mismas indicaciones. Isabella tomó una ducha y luego se puso el camisón. Enseguida empezó a poner orden en la sala mientras escuchaba distraídamente las noticias de las diez de la noche. De repente se volvió y miró fijamente la pantalla del televisor. George Hudson, de treinta y seis años, director de un anuncio filmado el viernes por la mañana en Central Park, había sido golpeado y encerrado en el maletero de un coche que los malhechores dejaron en un aparcamiento. Fue encontrado con vida pero mal herido. Estaba internado en el hospital St. Jacob, con varias costillas rotas y el bazo y el hígado dañados. Había recibido fuertes golpes en la cara, como consecuencia de los cuales sufría una conmoción cerebral. Por el momento, la policía creía que se trataba de un intento de robo o del ataque de una pandilla de gamberros, aunque no se explicaba el que no hubiesen robado la cartera de Hudson, en la que había doscientos dólares. Se especulaba con la posibilidad de que fuera obra de traficantes de drogas, aunque por el momento parecía improbable. Todavía no había sospechosos ni detenidos. Hacía pocos minutos Hudson había declarado a la policía que, al llegar al aparcamiento, fue asaltado por dos desconocidos enmascarados. Era todo cuanto podía decir. Los atacantes no pronunciaron una sola palabra; sólo lo sometieron a un castigo brutal hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

En cuanto terminó el noticiario, el teléfono de Isabella empezó a sonar. Ella estiró la mano para levantar el auricular, pero recordó las recomendaciones de Masen. Esperó a que el contestador automático se pusiera en marcha. Enseguida oyó la voz de Masen. Levantó el auricular de inmediato. Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar palabra, él dijo con mucha tranquilidad y en voz baja:

-Lo sé. Acabo de ver el noticiario. Quédese allí. Llegaré dentro de diez minutos. No se mueva, Bella.

Llegó en ocho minutos. Contempló su rostro pálido, tendió los brazos hacia ella y la abrazó.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. A mi lado estás a salvo.

Sonó el teléfono.

Masen le hizo señas de que se sentara, y sólo entonces advirtió que Isabella se había puesto un camisón que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies. Él contestó al teléfono. Era Black, aterrorizado y balbuceante.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Es usted, Masen? ¿Se ha enterado? ¡Oh, Dios mío! No debe decir nada, Masen, ¿me entiende? Mantenga la boca cerrada. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Masen permitió que el hombre diera rienda suelta a su pánico y sus nervios. Cuando le pareció que estaba más tranquilo, dijo:

-Debo hablar con la policía, Black. Imagino que comprenderá que no tengo alternativa. Le sugeriría que, después de esto, les pague a esos mafiosos y no vuelva a meterse en líos.

-¡Sí, sí, le juro que lo haré, pero no vaya a la policía! ¡No puede hacerme eso!

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Masen.

-¡Porque vendrán por mí, por eso! Si habla usted con la policía, soy hombre muerto. Además, ¿qué pretende que les diga? ¿Quiere que les dé nombres y direcciones? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¡Por Dios! ¡En cuanto pronuncie un solo nombre, me liquidarán! Esos tipos no saben que lo he contratado, Masen, y no lo saben porque no van tras Bella. Creen que el único que está enterado del asunto soy yo. ¡Usted no puede hablar con la policía!

Masen suspiró. Black estaba en lo cierto; y por muy imbécil que fuera, no tenía ningún interés en que lo mataran.

-¿Me promete que les pagará lo que les debe?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Sí, sí!

-¿Mañana mismo?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y que nunca más volverá a meterse en un lío como este?

Antes de contestar, Black vaciló por un instante.

Masen lo percibió.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Black. No quiero que Bella vuelva a correr peligro. Si lo amenazaran a usted, me tendría sin cuidado, pero no permitiré que Bella u otra persona inocente pague por culpa suya. ¿Lo ha entendido?

-Sí, lo he entendido, y le aseguro que jamás volverá a ocurrir. Puede confiar en mí.

-De acuerdo -dijo Masen en tono de desconfianza-. Pero no olvide, Black, que yo estoy al corriente de todo. Si vuelve a meterse en líos iré directamente a la policía y entonces sí que se verá en problemas. Por supuesto, si George Hudson llega a morir, no piense que estoy dispuesto a convertirme en cómplice. Tendré que presentarme ante la policía y declarar lo que sé.

-Hudson no morirá. No vaya a la policía. Haré lo que me pida, se lo juro.

-Bien. -Masen colgó el auricular y se volvió lentamente hacia Isabella-. Todo ha terminado. Black ha prometido que pagará lo que debe.

-Me alegro -contestó ella con voz carente de inflexiones.

-Espero que Hudson viva.

-Yo también. Mañana iré a verlo. Para estar segura de que se encuentra bien.

Masen sonrió. Bella estaba recuperando su equilibrio emocional.

-Buena idea. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que todavía necesitas protección. Lo que significa que quiero volver a verte. Esta vez no se trata de trabajo, sino de una invitación. ¿Qué contestas, Bella?

Hacía dos días que lo conocía, pero era como si hubiese transcurrido mucho más tiempo. Aunque Masen sonreía, Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba tenso. Realmente quería volver a verla. La sorprendió y le agradó descubrirlo, y sólo despertó en ella un leve sentimiento de cautela.

-Sí -contestó sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Sí, me gustaría.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12**

**MASEN / BELLA**

Isabella observó por la mirilla y sólo después abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

-Llegas demasiado pronto, Masen. Aún no he acabado de arreglarme.

Hasta ese momento él no se había percatado de la hora que era.

-Lo siento, pero estaba en el vecindario y...

-De acuerdo, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que haya tomado una ducha.

Masen observó que vestía una vieja bata blanca, y nada debajo: Llevaba el cabello recogido con una goma. Sonrió.

-Perdóname, por favor -insistió-. ¿Qué te parece si me sirvo una cerveza y veo el noticiario?

Ella le indicó con un gesto de la mano que hiciera lo que quisiera, y se metió en el dormitorio. El meneó la cabeza mientras retiraba varias novelas que había sobre el sofá. En lugar de encender el televisor, se sentó y empezó a preguntarse qué sería lo que realmente asustaba a Bella. Si pretendía serle de alguna utilidad, tenía que descubrirlo. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de tomar una decisión consciente: quería que Bella formara parte de su vida, y la quería perfectamente saludable, en la cama y fuera de ella.

Se sorprendió bastante al reparar en ello. ¡Por Dios, y él que había jurado que jamás volvería a casarse! Y ahora deseaba a una mujer a quien sólo conocía desde hacía cuatro días, y la quería para siempre. Pensó en las criaturas altas, de largas piernas y con los mismos ojos de Bella que serían las hijas de ambos. ¡Era demasiado!

Se puso de pie y se acercó al teléfono. Todo a su debido tiempo, se dijo. Marcó el número de Victoria. Era martes y había prometido que la llamaría el lunes.

Ella contestó al segundo timbrazo.

-Hola, Victoria. Soy Masen. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. -Pero no siguió con su habitual verborragia, sino que hizo una pausa y luego agregó-: Mira, Masen, lamento lo de la otra noche. En serio, lo siento. Estaba tensa y me desahogué contigo. ¿Me perdonas?

-Por supuesto. No hay problema.

-¿Estás ocupado esta noche?

-Sí.

Se produjo otra pausa, esta más larga. -¿Sigues con el mismo trabajo?

-No, ese asunto ya quedó resuelto. -Espero que con éxito.

Masen percibió la tensión de la voz de Victoria, reconoció su intento de comportarse como un ser civilizado, y se preguntó por qué le resultaría tan difícil.

-Sí -contestó-, fue un éxito.

-Se trata de otra mujer, ¿verdad, Masen? -preguntó ella.

-Tú y yo no estamos casados, Victoria -contestó él en tono amable.

-¡Pero yo quería verte esta noche!

-¿Estás libre mañana por la noche?

-¡No, maldita sea!

-Bien, como ya te he dicho, no estamos casados. ¿Qué te parece el jueves?

-¡Sólo me quieres para acostarte conmigo!

-Y supongo que la perspectiva no te resulta nada agradable, ¿verdad?

-Ven a las ocho. Pediré comida a Carrousel. No te retrases.

Colgó el auricular. Ojo por ojo, pensó Masen, colgando a su vez. La última vez que hablamos fui yo quien lo hizo. El jueves, cuando la viera, pondría fin a la relación. Debía hacerlo, porque a la única que quería ver en el presente y en el futuro era a Bella.

Bella, a quien los hombres aterrorizaban.

Al verla salir del dormitorio tras darse un baño, luciendo un vestido amarillo y tacones altos, Masen rió.

-¿De modo que quieres estar a mi misma altura, eh? ¿Es una manera de intimidarme?

-Llámalo así si quieres -contestó ella, sonriendo-. En realidad, hasta debería ser un poco más alta que tú.

-Pues intimídame todo lo que quieras. Estás magnífica. Me encanta que te recojas el cabello en un rodete. Ella se limitó a asentir. Se acercó a Masen y lo miró a los ojos enarcando una ceja.

-Tal vez no sólo debería ser un poco más alta que tú, sino bastante más alta.

Mientras tanto, él pensaba todo lo que ignoraba de ella, todo lo que quería explorar, apreciar, saborear. Pensó en la posibilidad de comprarle un par de zapatos con tacones aún más altos.

-¿Adónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa.

La llevó a conocer a Seth, su socio, y a su madre, Sue. Comieron en la casa de ambos, en Nueva jersey.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido, querida? -preguntó Sheila, mientras cortaba trozos de papaya-. Cuando nos presentaron, estaba demasiado enfrascada preparando la comida.

Masen la miró mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

-No tengo apellido, señora Clearwater. Soy Bella, sencillamente.

-¡Vosotros los artistas sois siempre tan reservados y evasivos!

-No soy artista, señora, sino modelo.

-No hay demasiada diferencia entre una cosa y la otra, ¿no? -dijo Sheila desde la cabecera de la mesa-. ¿Un poco más de postre, querida?

-No, señora, gracias. Estaba exquisito.

¡Qué lástima!, pensó Masen. Ya había decidido que no trataría de averiguar el apellido de Bella; no, tendría que decírselo ella misma, cuando quisiera hacerlo. Él no pensaba rebajarse a mirar su correspondencia para averiguarlo. No pensaba fisgar en cosas que evidentemente ella deseaba mantener ocultas.

-Pero ¿Bella es tu verdadero nombre?

-Sue-intervino Seth-, eso no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Deja en paz a Bella.

Isabella sonrió, pero no sin esfuerzo. Esa mujer no era más curiosa que otras que conocía, pero sí más insistente, y por esa noche ella estaba a su merced. Miró a Masen y advirtió, sorprendida, que la comprendía, porque asintió. Al cabo de cinco minutos, él exclamó:

-¡Dios mío, Sue! ¿Qué hora es?

-Todavía no son las nueve, Masen.

-Es tarde, Sue -dijo Seth, saliendo en ayuda de Masen-. Mañana tengo una reunión muy temprano.

-Bella y yo hemos de irnos. Ella debe levantarse a las cinco y media de la mañana. Tiene una sesión fotográfica.

Sue Clearwater los estudió a los tres con expresión de desagrado. Su hijo se negaba a mirarla. De Seth ya se encargaría después. En cuanto a esa tal Bella, decididamente era bastante bonita para Masen y parecía razonablemente agradable, pero...

-Pensaba serviros el café. Y después iba a tocar algo de jazz en mi saxofón, Masen.

Masen la miró, sinceramente desilusionado. Sue era sumamente talentosa.

-La próxima vez, Sue -dijo, poniéndose de pie. Se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. La comida estaba buenísima. Gracias por invitarnos.

-Apuesto a que ahora vosotros dos vais a hacer el amor, ¿verdad?

-¡Sue, por favor!

Isabella se preguntó por qué llamaría Seth a su madre por el nombre de pila.

-Me parece una idea maravillosa -dijo Masen, y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Isabella cuando estuvieron en el coche, rumbo a la ciudad-. Esa mujer es verdaderamente inquisitiva, ¿no?

-Sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien que se relaciona conmigo. Hace años que trata de convencerme de que debo volver a casarme. Debe de imaginarse que será una especie de abuela de los hijos que llegue a tener.

-¿Volver a casarte? -preguntó Isabella, sorprendida. De repente se sintió tensa y se dio cuenta de que la espalda se le había puesto rígida.

-Me casé con una mujer excelente cuando los dos éramos aún muy jóvenes. Fue un fracaso. La culpa fue tanto mía como de ella. Hace mucho que estamos divorciados.

Había estado casado. Había tenido relaciones íntimas con una mujer...

-¿Cuánto tiempo duró vuestro matrimonio?

-Algo más de dos años.

... Relaciones íntimas con una mujer durante largo tiempo. Era algo que ella, ni siquiera podía imaginar. Dormir con alguien, comer todos los días con ese alguien, compartir pensamientos y problemas con otra persona -siempre la misma persona-, ponerse nerviosa e irritable, y permitir que se notara. Discutir acerca de quién debía limpiar el cuarto de baño o la nevera. Sintió un deseo profundo de gozar de una intimidad completa, de esa increíble libertad de mostrarse tal como se es y sin secretos, sin misterios o engaños, sin necesidad de cuidar lo que se dice por miedo a que el otro se disguste. Pero seguía sin poder imaginarlo, por lo menos en relación con ella misma, con Isabella Swan.

Para sorpresa de Masen, cambió de tema por completo, y preguntó:

-¿Es cierto que Sue toca el saxo y que le encanta el jazz?

-Sí. Y muy buena por cierto. Su fuerte son los blues. La próxima vez que nos inviten tal vez la oigas tocar. Mientras interpreta algún tema, no podrá someterte a sus interrogatorios.

Isabella soltó una carcajada.

-Ella y Seth no se parecen en nada. Sue es baja y regordeta, y él es alto y huesudo. ¿No le preocupa el que su hijo no se case?

-Eso es completamente distinto -repuso Masen, mientras entraba en el garaje de su edificio de apartamentos-. Sue ha tenido que convencerse de que su hijo es un soltero empedernido. Y no le importa que Seth tenga amigas temporales, como ella las llama, pero no piense en casarse.

-¡Qué extraño!

-Sí, muy extraño. -Hizo una pausa antes de agregar con naturalidad-: Por supuesto que los freudianos lo considerarían un típico caso de complejo de Edipo. ¿Lo he expresado bien? Tú sabrás, puesto que eres psicóloga.

-Sí, lo que has dicho es perfectamente correcto. Pero, por su voz, Masen notó que volvía a refugiarse dentro de sí misma.

-¿Quieres subir a mi apartamento a tomar una taza de café o de té antes de que te acompañe caminando hasta tu casa?

Ella deseaba hacerlo, y Masen lo advirtió. A pesar de lo cual hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza. Todavía no confiaba en él. Era así de simple. El temor podía más.

Masen la acompañó hasta su casa y la dejó en la puerta. A modo de despedida, le tocó con suavidad la mejilla con los nudillos.

Se moría de ganas de besarla; de hecho, hasta le costaba no mirar fijamente su boca.

Cuando se alejó, Isabella permaneció mirándolo hasta que dobló la esquina. Entonces suspiró, entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

El jueves, según lo prometido, Masen fue al apartamento de Victoria. Cuando ella abrió la puerta, él no pudo por menos de sorprenderse. Siempre olvidaba lo hermosa que era. Lucía un pijama de seda azul, el cabello le caía sobre los hombros y lo llevaba recogido con un pasador de oro.

Tenía aspecto de mujer tan adinerada como su ex esposa Irina.

-Hola -dijo él.

-Hola, Masen. ¡Vaya, luces espléndido! Entra. Nuestra comida llegará aproximadamente en una hora. ¿Qué te apetece beber?

Masen la siguió, preguntándose qué le diría, y cómo reaccionaría ella. Fue un alivio que Victoria no empezara a atacarlo de inmediato. Tuvo la sensación de que planeaba que hicieran el amor cuanto antes, y eso hizo que se sintiese aún más incómodo. El problema era que no podía evitar sentirse culpable, porque había otra mujer en su vida, y ella tuvo razón en lo que le dijo. No al principio, pero sí después.

Victoria no lo atacó, ni intentó seducirlo antes de la cena. Lo entretuvo con una conversación chispeante hasta que terminaron de comer. La comida era exquisita, pero a Masen nada parecía gustarle. Lo único que quería era terminar de una vez con ese asunto. No tenía ganas de estar allí, y le disgustaba ese sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Bueno -dijo Victoria de pronto, echándose hacia atrás en el sillón, con una copa de coñac en la mano-. Háblame de ese trabajo que te ha tenido tan ocupado.

-¿Te refieres al que ya he acabado?

-Sí.

-Estuve protegiendo a una mujer a cuyo jefe habían amenazado. Pero resulta que no la atacaron a ella sino a otro de los empleados del hombre. Ahora ya todo ha terminado.

-Comprendo -dijo Victoria, dedicándole una sonrisa que la semana anterior lo habría excitado hasta lo indecible. Deshizo el lazo que llevaba atado a la cintura.

Masen alzó una mano, con la mirada clavada en ese maldito lazo.

-Espera, Victoria. No hagas eso. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

Ella se detuvo y lo miró, enarcando una ceja con expresión interrogativa.

-Quiero hablar contigo -añadió él.

-Hasta ahora no hemos hecho más que hablar, Masen. -Ella miró su reloj Cartier-. Hemos estado hablando durante una hora y media. De modo que, amor mío, ahora relájate y déjame... -Se interrumpió, sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios-. No, Masen, basta. En realidad la que quiere hablar soy yo. Ya te llegará el turno a ti. Deseaba conversar contigo sobre esto durante la cena, pero la estabas disfrutando tanto que no quise arruinártela. Lo siento mucho, y no quiero herirte, pero he conocido a un hombre que tiene todo lo que a ti te falta y que me he enamorado. Pero me ha parecido que sería agradable despedirnos acostándonos por última vez. Para mitigar mi sentimiento de culpabilidad. Tú eres bastante bueno en 1a cama, casi tan bueno como él.

Masen experimentó un alivio tan grande, que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-Ven, cariño -dijo ella-, una última vez, y luego te marcharás. Estoy esperando a mi nuevo novio. Masen la miró fijamente.

-Pero ¿por qué quieres hacer el amor conmigo cuando te interesa otro hombre? Eso es una locura, Victoria.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre me han gustado las comparaciones, y creo que esta será sumamente interesante. Tal vez luego tú podrías ir a ver a tu otra amiguita y hacer lo mismo.

-No, Victoria, esta vez no. Te deseo suerte. Eres hermosa e inteligente, y lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos. -¡Estaba hablando como un personaje de culebrón.

Victoria sonreía, pero sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo. Masen ignoraba lo que estaría pensando. ¿Estaría enfadada porque se negaba a acostarse con ella, o todo no sería más que un juego? Quizá...

-Sí, ha sido agradable, ¿verdad, Masen? Bueno, espero que también lo pases bien con tu nueva amiguita. Ya sabes a quién me refiero: a esa que empezaste protegiendo y con quien terminaste acostándote. ¿Por qué no me llamas después de haber hecho el amor con ella y me dices cuál de las dos es mejor en la cama?

-Déjalo ya, Victoria. Ahora será mejor que me vaya.

Masen se encaminó hacia el armario del recibidor, sacó el abrigo y se lo puso. Victoria lo observó, inmóvil, dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir sin mirar atrás. Lo observó sin perder detalle. Hasta que cerró la puerta silenciosamente a sus espaldas. La ahogaban la furia y el dolor. Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó un número. Atendió una voz de hombre.

-¿James? Soy Victoria. Sí, amor mío. Ven. ¿Qué importa lo que le digas a tu mujer? Dile que no te sientes bien y que necesitas un reconstituyente. Sí. Dentro de treinta minutos, pero ni uno más.

El día de Acción de Gracias, Isabella se enteró de que los padres de Masen habían muerto hacía tiempo. Tenía una hermana mayor, Elizabeth, casada con un contable, que vivía en Phoenix con su marido y sus tres hijos. Le comentó a Isabella que Phoenix estaba demasiado lejos para ir a pasar con ella la celebración. Luego le preguntó qué planes tenía ella.

Isabella se mostró previsiblemente imprecisa, lo cual le produjo cierto enojo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Terminaron yendo de nuevo a la casa de Sue y Seth.

Sue tocó el saxo a lo largo de dos horas, y logró que el instrumento llorara y aullara hasta que a Isabella se le puso la carne de gallina. La madre de Seth era una intérprete increíblemente buena. Durante la velada no hubo preguntas incómodas ni interrogatorios.

Esa noche Masen la besó por primera vez. Estaban de pie frente a la puerta del apartamento de Isabella, y ella no tenía ganas de que él se marchara. Pero tampoco se atrevía a invitarlo a entrar.

Él sencillamente se inclinó, le tomó la barbilla en la palma de una mano y la besó. Fue un beso suave, nada amenazador, que no tenía nada que pudiera hacerla escudarse tras su caparazón.

-Mmm...

Masen sonrió, con una expresión cálida en los ojos, tratando de que confiara en él, de que no tuviera miedo de expresar su cariño.

-Dime, ¿no te ha gustado ni un poquito?

-No lo sé.

-Eso se llama ser sincera. Te pido que siempre seas sincera conmigo, Bella, ¿de acuerdo?

-A veces... -dijo ella con mucha lentitud, mirando fijamente los botones de la chaqueta de Masen-. A veces sencillamente, no es posible.

-Cuando confíes en mí, te resultará tan fácil como mascar un chicle, o al menos eso es lo que espero. Buenas noches, querida. Feliz día de Acción de Gracias. Que duermas bien.

-No dudes que dormiré bien, porque esta noche he comido más de lo que suelo comer en una semana. ¿Sabías que las sesiones fotográficas tienden a mermar notablemente durante las épocas de fiestas como esta? Y eso es porque las modelos también somos seres humanos y la tentación es demasiado grande. De modo que tengo tiempo hasta diciembre para librarme del peso que haya aumentado con ese pavo relleno.

A Masen le gustó que se quedara conversando, sin prisa por despedirse. Le gustó mucho, tal vez demasiado, más de lo que la situación requería. ¡Pero qué diablo si Cuando Isabella hizo una pausa, él dijo:

-Mañana debo volar a Chicago. El dueño de una empresa de frigoríficos ha decidido renovar el sistema informático de su empresa de cara al nuevo cambio de siglo. Por desgracia algo ha fallado en la programación. Y me ha llamado para que vaya a solucionárselo. Mañana por la noche te telefonearé desde allí y te daré mi número de teléfono.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Masen se inclinó y volvió a besarla. Fue un beso igualmente suave, y con las manos enguantadas le acarició la mejilla. Le gustaba tocarla, hasta con los guantes puestos. Le tomó el mentón en una mano.

-Échame de menos, ¿quieres? -pidió.

-Sí, creo que lo haré -contestó Isabella, y él supo que era verdad.

Masen no tuvo suerte en Chicago. Demoró tres largos días en encontrar la solución al problema del sistema informático.

En Chicago hacía frío y llovía. El viento soplaba con fuerza, y lo notaba a pesar de las ventanas con cristales dobles de su habitación de hotel.

Masen estaba cansado, impaciente y echaba de menos a Bella. La echaba de menos mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Echaba de menos las largas conversaciones que mantenían todas las noches.

Cuando el trabajo por fin estuvo terminado y él se embolsó los cinco mil dólares de sus honorarios, tomó el primer avión de regreso a Nueva York.

Esa tarde, a las seis, tocaba el timbre del apartamento de Bella.

Para su sorpresa, le abrió la puerta una joven desconocida, que lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Viene a vender algo?

-Soy Masen, un amigo de Bella, y usted, ¿quién es? ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Usted es amigo de Is... de Bella? -inquirió ella con incredulidad, y hasta algo escandalizada.

-Sí -contestó él-. Un buen amigo de Bella. Hasta salimos juntos el día de Acción de Gracias. ¿Quién es usted? -insistió.

-Soy Alice Cullen. Entre, por favor. Lamento el interrogatorio, pero Bella no me habló de ningún amigo... Por favor deme su abrigo.

-¿Dónde está Bella?

-En el dormitorio. Ha pillado la gripe y tiene mucha fiebre. -Alice lo estudió por unos instantes. Todavía le costaba creer que ese hombre tan apuesto que no tenía trazas de homosexual pudiera ser amigo de Isabella. Que Isabella permitiera que se le acercara un hombre como él. ¿Hasta qué punto serían amigos?, se preguntó.

-Veré si está despierta. Ha sido un día muy largo para ella.

-Ahora que estoy aquí, me encargaré de cuidarla.

La joven volvió a mirarlo con incredulidad. ¿Por su ofrecimiento? ¿Por su simple presencia allí? Masen tuvo la sensación de que era por lo último.

-¿Hace mucho que conoce a Bella? -le preguntó a Alice.

-Fuimos compañeras en la academia Stamford, de Connecticut. De todos modos, nuestra amistad se remonta a la época en que nos hicimos agujerear las orejas para ponernos los primeros pendientes, y en que inventábamos todos los trucos posibles para copiar en los exámenes. Siéntate, Masen. Veré si Bella...

-Deja, ya voy yo -la interrumpió él, y se le adelantó hacia el dormitorio, consciente de que Alice lo seguía, vacilante, sin saber qué hacer.

Entró en la habitación en silencio y se detuvo en seco. Bella estaba acostada de espaldas, tapada hasta el mentón, y con el semblante blanco como el papel. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos trenzas. En ese momento abrió los ojos.

-¡Oh! -exclamó al verlo-. Tenía esperanzas de que llamaras antes de venir, para poder advertirte que no te acercaras. Aléjate, Masen, estoy muy enferma.

-Yo jamás me enfermo ni me contagio -aseguró él, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Le apoyó una mano en la frente-. Tienes fiebre. ¿Hace mucho que te sientes tan mal? ¿Qué medicamento has tomado, y cuándo?

-¿Quién eres, el doctor Masen? -preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Bella, ¿qué quieres que haga? -preguntó Alice.

-¡Oh, Alice...!

Masen se volvió hacia la mujer que estaba casi en puntas de pie, con expresión preocupada, sorprendida y vacilante. La miró y esbozó su sonrisa más amistosa, para tranquilizarla.

-Ha sido un placer conocer a una amiga de Bella. Ahora puedes dejarla en mis manos, Alice.

Si Isabella no se hubiera sentido tan mal, no habría podido por menos que reír a carcajadas ante la expresión de absoluta incredulidad de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, Alice. Todo está bien. Te llamaré mañana, si sigo con vida. Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y por ser una esclava tan maravillosa.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que me vaya, Bella?

-Completamente segura. Dentro de un rato, Masen también se irá.

Masen no hizo ningún comentario. Saludó a Alice con una inclinación de la cabeza y permaneció en silencio hasta que oyó que se cerraba la puerta del apartamento.

-Bueno, ¿por qué demonios no me dijiste anoche, cuando te llamé por teléfono, que estabas enferma? -preguntó entonces.

-Porque no me sentía tan mal. Empeoré durante la noche. Te aseguro que hasta llegué a jurar que me convertiría en misionera si mejoraba. Pero no importa; Dios debe de haber sabido que mentía, porque en lugar de mejorar, empeoré.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado esas palabras, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, palideció aún más y saltó de la cama.

Él la siguió al cuarto de baño, esperó mientras ella se estremecía presa de un ataque de arcadas, después la ayudó a levantarse y la ayudó a regresar a la cama. -Estás muy enferma y ha llegado la hora de llamar a un médico.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, pero no intentó disuadirlo. Se sentía demasiado mal. Al ver que él se dirigía al teléfono, dijo:

-No llames a un médico. No es más que gripe.

-Tengo un amigo que me aconsejará qué medicina debes tomar. ¿Has estado vomitando todo el día? Isabella asintió.

-¿Has intentado comer algo?

-Alice me preparó un poco de gelatina, pero mi estómago la rechazó.

-De acuerdo, quédate en la cama y trata de no moverte.

Masen llamó al doctor Metcalf, un médico forense de la policía de Nueva York. No tenía intenciones de explicarle a Bella que los pacientes de su amigo siempre eran muertos.

Después de cinco minutos de espera consiguió comunicarse con Metcalf.

-¡Maldita sea, Masen! Estaba en medio de una autopista.

Masen le explicó el problema y le pidió consejo. Metcalf le dio instrucciones precisas acerca de cómo tratar a Isabella.

-Muy bien, ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer. Ante todo debo ir a la farmacia y al supermercado. No te muevas.

Treinta minutos después regresó y Isabella lo miró, algo sorprendida. La galleta salada le sentó bien, y el té también.

-He de darte una galleta y una taza de té cada hora. Después veremos.

-Gracias -dijo ella, y cerró los ojos-. Esta situación es terriblemente incómoda. Por favor, vete. Te aseguro que sé cuidarme.

El contestó algo bastante duro acerca de su confianza en sí misma, y ella volvió a abrir los ojos. -Pero no tiene sentido que te quedes a cuidar de mí. Es absurdo. Casi no me conoces y...

-Cierra la boca. Es asunto decidido. Me quedo. dormiré aquí, a tu lado, y si se presenta algún problema me encargaré de solucionarlo. Ahora debes tomar dos de estas pastillas, y después dormir. ¿Puedo usar tu cepillo de dientes?


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13**

**MASEN / BELLA**

Isabella dormía cuando Masen volvió al dormitorio. Se desvistió en silencio. Se quitó la camisa, los zapatos, los calcetines y los colocó cuidadosamente doblados sobre una silla, junto a un par de medias de mujer y un sujetador. Por lo general dormía sin ropa, pero durmiendo con Bella decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. No estaba dispuesto a quedarse desnudo y hacer que se llevara el susto más grande de su vida.

Se aseguró de tener a su alcance galletas, aspirinas y Nugarin, un medicamento contra los vómitos.

Se tendió en la cama junto a ella, y la arropó con otra manta. Él sólo se cubrió con la sábana. Se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Bella era tranquila y profunda. Le tomó una mano con suavidad y permaneció allí, tendido de espaldas, con la vista fija en el cielo raso. Alcanzaba a oír el suave tictac del reloj de la mesilla de noche y el sonido del tráfico en la calle.

A las tres de la mañana, se despertó sobresaltado. Bella no estaba en la cama. Se irguió; entonces la oyó. Estaba vomitando en el baño.

¡Dios! ¡Él dormía tan profundamente que no la había oído levantarse! Comprendió que se debía a que en Chicago no había dormido nada, y corrió al cuarto de baño. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, a recuperar el equilibrio y luego le limpió la cara con una toalla húmeda. -¿Quieres enjuagarte la boca?

Al hacerlo, Isabella experimentó una aguda punzada en la boca del estómago. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la taza del váter y el espasmo desapareció de pronto.

-¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó, y permitió que él la condujera de regreso a la cama. En cuanto se acostó, se puso en posición fetal, presa de otro espasmo.

El espasmo pasó y Isabella quedó jadeante. Lo miró. Sorprendentemente, sonrió. No fue una gran sonrisa, pero al menos lo intentó.

-¡Esto es horrible! Nadie debería ver a una persona cuando se halla en semejante estado. Es como para repudiar definitivamente al género humano.

-Para alejarme de aquí, tendrías que ser una asesina y amenazarme con un hacha. ¿Se te ha pasado el espasmo?

-Sí. En este momento no me duele.

Masen le dio otra galleta, le tomó la temperatura y se tranquilizó al comprobar que no era alta.

-¿Un poco de té? ¿No? Lo comprendo. ¿Quieres dormir otro rato?

-¿No podríamos conversar?

-Por supuesto.

Se tendieron uno al lado del otro en la oscuridad, tomados de la mano.

-Empieza tú -dijo ella y, al notar la debilidad de su voz, Masen obedeció.

-Adoro Francia, es un país que siempre me ha encantado. Creo que debo de haber vivido allí en una vida anterior, tal vez trabajando en un viñedo o algo así. De todos modos, me encanta alquilar una motocicleta y recorrer el país sin rumbo fijo. En septiembre estuve allí durante dos semanas, y recorrí cada metro de Bretaña, después que se hubieron marchado los turistas. Es un lugar hermoso, cálido y...

Se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Bella seguía callada y quieta, pero sentía que su mano se había puesto rígida y fría. Acababa de alejarse nuevamente de él.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es otro espasmo? ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?

-No. ¡Oh, Dios, no es eso!

-Entonces, ¿qué es? -Odio Francia.

-¿Por qué?

-Estuve allí una vez, hace muchísimo tiempo, y fue horrible. -Le resultó más fácil de lo que creía pronunciar esas palabras. Se dio cuenta de que se debía a que la protegía la oscuridad, no alcanzaba a ver el rostro de Masen ni a percibir su reacción ante lo que acababa de confesar.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

Silencio. Un silencio doloroso. Bella acababa de retirarse detrás de su caparazón.

Instantes después él volvió a hablar, en tono tranquilo, como si no hubiera percibido su reacción.

-¿Cuándo estuviste allí?

-En 1983.

-Yo también estuve en 1983. En realidad, no puedo decir que sea una coincidencia, porque voy casi todos los años. ¿En qué época del año estuviste?

-En primavera. En abril.

-Recuerdo que fue una primavera particularmente bella. Pero si por algo me acuerdo especialmente de ese viaje es porque pasé los últimos días en París, donde tuve un accidente. La motocicleta y yo quedamos en un estado bastante lamentable. El resultado fue hospital, brazo roto, contusiones, un poco de todo. ¿Tú también sufriste un accidente?

Masen advertía que estaba internándose en terreno peligroso, prohibido incluso, pero siguió adelante. Había hablado en voz baja y en tono tranquilizador, y después esperó, con la esperanza de que ella contestara a su pregunta, con la esperanza de que le proporcionara más información, con la esperanza de lo que fuera.

-Sí, fue una especie de accidente. Ahora estoy cansada. Quiero dormir.

La mano de Isabella volvió a relajarse en la suya, la piel volvió a ser cálida y suave. Al menos era un principio, aunque él no tenía ni idea de si ese principio lo llevaría a alguna parte.

A la mañana siguiente despertó antes que ella. No se movió, permaneció muy quieto, pensando que Bella estaba a su lado, que aún retenía su mano en la suya y que la quería allí para siempre. Lenta, muy lentamente, se volvió de costado para mirarla. Con suavidad, le pasó la mano por debajo de la espalda y la movió para que quedara mirando hacia él. Ella murmuró algo, pero no se despertó. Masen la tomó en sus brazos y luego volvió a colocarse de espaldas, con Bella sobre su pecho.

Sonrió. Así era mejor. Deseó no tener nada de ropa puesta. Le habría gustado sentirla desnuda contra su cuerpo. En cambio, así, Bella tenía la mejilla apoyada contra su camiseta.

Otro principio.

Volvió a quedarse dormido.

Isabella despertó lentamente. No se movió porque estaba muy atenta a su cuerpo, quería comprobar si se sentía mejor. No tenía espasmos, no tenía náuseas, no le dolía la cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaba acostada encima de Masen, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, un muslo extendido sobre uno de los suyos.

Masen tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia ella, el mentón apoyado contra su pelo. Percibió su aliento cálido. También la calidez de su cuerpo.

La sobrecogió una súbita sensación de pánico.

Se apartó lentamente de él y luego se encaminó a

toda prisa al cuarto de baño. Que creyera que estaba descompuesta. Sí, era mejor eso a que la creyera loca. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y le echó llave.

Lo oyó andar por el dormitorio, tropezar contra una silla. Llamó a la puerta. No, no pronunciaba su nombre, sino ese otro inventado al que empezaba a odiar. Era un escudo, una barrera; era una mentira.

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. -No te preocupes, Masen, estoy bien. Quiero tomar una ducha. Estaré lista dentro de diez minutos. No te preocupes por mí.

Masen se alejó y ella lanzó un suspiro, mezcla de alivio y desilusión. Mientras se duchaba y se lavaba el pelo, volvió a pensar en la intimidad que había habido entre ellos. Al mirarlos a ambos, un desconocido habría creído que mantenían relaciones íntimas, los hubiera creído amantes y hasta marido y mujer. Pero no eran ninguna de esas cosas. Ella era una impostora y él...

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño cubierta por su bata, se sentía tan débil que apenas podía tenerse en pie. Se encaminó hacia la cómoda de la que sacó un camisón de franela que había comprado el invierno anterior y que cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Regresó con él al cuarto de baño.

Oyó que Masen se movía en la cocina.

Hacia allí se encaminó con lentitud; el pelo mojado le caía alrededor del rostro. Trató de sonreír.

Masen estaba completamente vestido, afortunadamente. Silbaba y se comportaba como si estuviera en su casa.

-¡Buenos días! -la saludó, levantando la vista de la cafetera. La estudió, luego señaló una silla-. Siéntate antes de que te desmorones. No sé si podría levantarte. Antes de mi dosis matinal de cafeína siempre me siento bastante débil.

Ella se sentó, y casi de inmediato se inclinó hacia la izquierda, como si no pudiera sostenerse derecha.

-Te has cansado demasiado al tomar esa ducha -dictaminó Masen-. Te ayudaré a volver a la cama, de acuerdo?

-Habría que cambiar las sábanas y...

-Eso ya lo he hecho. Espero que no te disguste el que haya hurgado tus cajones. Ahora la cama está en perfectas condiciones.

Ella lo miró con expresión de miedo. A Masen eso le partía el corazón. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no tomarla entre sus brazos y acunarla. Pero si intentaba hacerlo, ella se ocultaría tras su caparazón. No, todavía no. Todavía no.

Después de ayudarla a acostarse, le dijo:

-No es bueno que estés en la cama con el cabello mojado. ¿Dónde guardas el secador?

Mientras él le secaba el pelo, Isabella se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando diez minutos después sonó el teléfono, ella no se movió. Masen atendió al segundo timbrazo.

Era Black, que preguntaba dónde demonios estaba Bella y quién demonios hablaba.

-Soy Masen, y Bella está en la cama con la gripe. Cancela todo lo que deba hacer y vuelve a llamar mañana para saber cómo se encuentra.

Se produjo un silencio en el otro extremo de la línea. -Masen? ¿En serio estás ahí con ella? -pregunto Black al fin-. ¿Ha permitido que te quedaras? en su apartamento?

¿Hasta qué punto debía contestar la verdad? Era evidente que Black sabía algo. Por lo menos debía conocer el verdadero nombre de Bella. Tal vez fuese eso lo único que sabía.

-Sí, estoy aquí. Y aquí seguiré hasta que ella esté en condiciones de valerse por sí misma.

-Te aseguro que me sorprende -dijo Black, y Masen imaginó su expresión de incredulidad-. Es una verdadera sorpresa. De modo que tú y Bella... congeniáis, ¿eh?

-Sí -contestó lacónicamente Masen, sin dar más explicaciones.

Black colgó el auricular después de comentar que, como en ese momento Bella no tenía muchos compromisos pendientes, no habría problema en cancelar algunos.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo Masen-. Ella me explicó que es porque las modelos también son seres humanos y durante las fiestas la comida que se ofrece es demasiado tentadora.

-Es cierto. Bien, buena suerte, Masen. Cuidarás bien de ella, ¿verdad? Y, por favor, no intentes aprovecharte de la situación. Llamaré mañana.

-Descuida, Black, no lo haré -aseguró Masen. La miró mientras colgaba el auricular. ¿Quién eres?, se preguntó en silencio.

El domingo ella todavía se sentía débil, pero mucho mejor en general. Masen había pasado con ella la noche del viernes y la del sábado. Cuando el domingo por la mañana Isabella despertó apoyada contra él, no se separó. Permaneció donde estaba, confiada y feliz, porque sabía que él no le haría daño.

Estaban a punto de salir, porque la tarde del domingo era cálida, soleada y no demasiado fría, cuando sonó el teléfono. Masen le hizo señas a Bella de que se sentara, y contestó.

-¿Quién habla?

-Me llamo Masen y soy amigo de Bella.

-¿Bella? ¡Ah! Comprendo. Soy su abuela. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

Él le pasó el auricular. Durante la conversación Bella no dijo nada importante. Masen comprendió que se debía a que él estaba presente y no quería que supiera nada acerca de su abuela. Eso lo enfureció.

Cuando colgó, él le dijo:

-Tu abuela parece una mujer muy agradable.

-Lo es.

-¿Dónde vive?

Bella vaciló por un instante antes de responder: -En San Francisco.

-¿Es muy anciana?

-Mucho.

-¿Por qué no vamos a hacer nuestras compras de Navidad?

Fueron a FAO Schwarz, en la Quinta Avenida, porque Bella dijo que tenía una sobrina a la que quería hacerle un regalo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Melissa. Tiene tres años. Vive en Italia.

-¿Hija de un hermano o de una hermana tuya?

-De una hermanastra.

Masen aceptó la falta de locuacidad y de detalles. En la juguetería compraron regalos para los dos sobrinos y la sobrina de Masen que vivían en Phoenix.

Cuando él eligió una cometa con forma de dragón, ella rió a carcajadas.

-¡Es fantástica! Me regalaron una igual cuando tenía seis años.

-Me parece que estás confundida -aclaró Masen-. Este no es un regalo para mis sobrinos. La he comprado para mí.

Ella volvió a reír y él sonrió algo azarado. Después, mientras examinaban ositos de peluche, Masen preguntó:

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos?

-¡Por supuesto! -Pero en cuanto lo dijo, Bella retrocedió tan bruscamente que tiró al suelo un exhibidor. Veinte ositos de peluche volaron por el aire. Los vendedores no se dejaron arredrar, y en instantes todo estaba en su lugar. Isabella se sentía como una imbécil. Advirtió que Masen la miraba con expresión interrogativa, y se oyó contestar:

-En realidad, los niños son maravillosos, pero no todos podemos ser padres, es decir... es imposible... y yo casi he llegado a aceptarlo, pero a veces, sólo a veces, me entristece y...

Masen repuso en tono casual, como si no le diera importancia, mientras estudiaba un juego de dardos.

-Yo también quiero tener hijos. No lo supe hasta hace muy poco: Los hombres debemos de tener un reloj biológico, lo mismo que las mujeres, porque de pronto me vi lavando una furgoneta, con un perro lleno de pulgas corriendo a mi alrededor y sacudiéndose el agua sucia, y tres chicos que trepaban por mi cuerpo y me impedían seguir con mi tarea.

-Pues es una imagen hermosa.

-Supongo que en esa escena, debe de haber una esposa por algún lado.

-A menos que tú seas un milagro de la naturaleza. Tal vez ella sea la que está echando agua con la manguera. Masen depositó el juego de dardos sobre un estante y se acercó a unos cochecitos de juguete.

-Todavía eres una mujer joven, Bella. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinticinco?

-Veintiséis. -Isabella creía que él conocía su edad y frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose qué estaría pensando en ese momento. Masen era rápido y escurridizo como una serpiente, y la aterrorizaba la facilidad con que le sonsacaba cosas.

-Tienes mucho tiempo por delante. Y pensándolo bien, yo tampoco soy viejo, apenas tengo treinta y dos años. ¿Por qué no esperamos un par de años los dos?

Isabella clavó la mirada en un trenecito de juguete y contestó:

-Me parece muy bien.

Masen le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Después se inclinó para besarla con suavidad, en medio de FAO Schwarz.

-Trato hecho -dijo.

Isabella se sentía extenuada. Masen se sentía feliz. Juntos habían gastado doscientos dólares en juguetes para sus sobrinos, y estaban encantados. En el camino de regreso al apartamento, Isabella estaba tan agotada, que a Masen casi no le costó nada conseguir que le dijera que ella también tenía padres y que vivían en San Francisco. Progresamos, pensó él, feliz, y sin sentirse culpable por haberle sonsacado esos datos mientras ella todavía estaba débil a causa de la enfermedad.

Luego Isabella se quedó dormida delante del televisor, durante el partido de fútbol entre los Redskins y San Francisco. Se durmió acurrucada contra el pecho de Masen, y con los brazos de él alrededor de sus hombros.

Esa noche él regresó a su casa, porque no quería presionarla en ningún sentido. Para su satisfacción, ella se despidió de él con un beso. No fue lo que se dice apasionado, pero se trataba de un beso al fin y al cabo.

-Gracias por todo -dijo Bella-. Has sido muy bueno conmigo.

Masen fue andando hasta su casa, silbando. Eso de la bondad estaba bien por un tiempo.

Después de la gripe, ambos se convirtieron en una pareja. Cuando Isabella tomaba conciencia de ello se asustaba, pero se sentía tan feliz que se negaba a prestar atención a sus advertencias interiores que le indicaban que, a pesar de todo, Masen seguía siendo un hombre, que llegaría a desearla y que, siendo tan fuerte, podría hacer con ella lo que se le antojara. Veían bastante a Seth y a Sue. Algunas noches hasta salían con Black.

El 4 de diciembre, Isabella envió el regalo de Navidad de Melissa.

La Navidad se presentó con una tormenta de nieve que se convirtió en temporal e impidió la salida del avión que iba a tomar Isabella rumbo a San Francisco. De modo que no pudo ir, y se alegró. Llamó para disculparse ante su familia. Por primera vez en su vida de adulta, pasó la Navidad en compañía de un hombre. Sentía cosas increíbles. Le regaló a Masen un pequeño teléfono portátil que cabía en el bolsillo de su camisa. Lo primero que él hizo fue programar el número de Bella. Él le regaló una depiladora Epilady, diciendo que a partir de ese momento las hojas de afeitar de esa casa serían solamente para él.

Cuando Masen le entregó una caja con la etiqueta de Tiffany's, Bella vaciló. Empezaron a temblarle las manos.

-Ábrela -susurró él.

Lo hizo, cuidando de no desgarrar el papel. La abrió con mucho cuidado, terriblemente asustada. Levantó con lentitud la tapa de la caja y dentro encontró un estuche. En este, había un magnífico anillo de diamantes. Isabella soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Era el anillo más hermoso que había visto jamás. Y era más que un anillo, mucho más. Miró a Masen, aturdida, asustada, excitada.

-Cásate conmigo, Bella -dijo él-. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando. Masen acababa de pedir en matrimonio a una mujer que no era real, a una mujer que era una mentira, un fraude. Tenía miedo de tocar el anillo, miedo de lo que contestaría, miedo de echarse a llorar desconsoladamente. Se protegió tras su caparazón y dijo en voz baja:

-No puedo casarme contigo, Masen, porque no soy la persona que tú crees.

Ante esa respuesta, él sonrió.

-No me importa que no te llames Bella -contesto-, y que en cambio te llames Lynn. Lynn es un bonito nombre. Puedo tolerar que te llames Isis.

-¿Cómo?

-El mes pasado, cuando estuviste enferma, Alice te llamó Isi sin darse cuenta, pero enseguida volvió a llamarte Bella. Si prefieres que te llame Bella, por mí no hay problema. ¿No entiendes que me importa un bledo todo eso?

-Bella me resulta odioso. Y en cuanto a Isi...

-Bien, entonces...

-Oh, no se trata de eso. Es más, mucho más... y no sé cómo... Eres tú el que no entiende.

Masen no contestó; se obligó a esperar, a tener paciencia. Isabella permaneció mirando el anillo en silencio. Él se levantó para avivar el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

La habitación era cálida y olía a pino y a chocolate caliente. Masen contempló el pequeño árbol de Navidad que resplandecía con luces multicolores. Juntos lo habían decorado, discutiendo acerca de cómo y donde colocar los adornos. Un Papá Noel viejo y sin barba colgaba cerca de otro Papá Noel victoriano, antiguo y muy caro. Masen no podía por menos que sonreír cada vez que los veía el uno junto al otro. Era el árbol de Navidad más hermoso que había contemplado en su vida. Permaneció en silencio. La luz de las llamas de la chimenea hacían que la sala iluminada con velas resplandeciera en una danza de luces y sombras. Masen jamás se había sentido tan asustado. Ni más seguro. Colocó el atizador en su lugar y luego volvió a reunirse con ella, en el suelo. Se sentó frente a Bella, en lugar de sentarse a su lado. Tenía toda la noche para conseguir lo que deseaba.

-El anillo es hermoso, Masen.

-Sí. Quería que lo fuera, porque quiero vértelo en el dedo durante el resto de nuestra vida.

-Estoy sorprendida. No esperaba...

-¿Que un hombre te pidiera que te casaras con él? ¿Un hombre que todavía ni siquiera te ha dicho que está enamorado de ti? Tienes razón. No he hecho bien las cosas. Te amo Bella, Isis o como te llames. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Ella siguió en silencio, pero ya no lo miraba.

-Debería caer de rodillas para pedírtelo de nuevo -prosiguió él-, pero como ya estás sentada en el suelo no creo que mi actitud tuviera gran impacto, desde un punto de vista romántico.

-¡Oh, no digas eso!

-Además, te advierto que no tuve que vender el coche para comprar ese anillo. Tengo dinero suficiente para que ambos vivamos cómodamente. Tengo un buen trabajó, y el horario no es malo, excepto de vez en cuando, como tú bien sabes.

Isabella seguía en silencio. Parecía estudiar el dibujo de la alfombra.

-Si quieres seguir siendo modelo -continuó él-, no seré yo quien te lo impida. En cambio, si quieres quedarte sentada comiendo bombones el día entero, todas las noches te traeré una caja. Si quieres que tengamos hijos cuanto antes, me parece perfecto. Soy una persona sin complicaciones, cariño. Lo que tú quieras, para mí está bien. Lo único que me importa es que seas feliz. Conmigo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza. Tenía la boca seca. Le intrigó el dibujo de la alfombra. Debía de ser fascinante, porque Bella no dejaba de contemplarlo. ¿Por qué no decía algo, maldita sea? Pero como ella seguía sin hablar, él prosiguió:

-Si quieres vivir aquí, yo traeré mis cosas. Pero si prefieres que vivamos en mi apartamento, lo haremos.

Aunque te diré que, creo que para vivir juntos con cierta comodidad, necesitaríamos más espacio. Creo que deberíamos buscar un nuevo apartamento. Yo prefiero el East Side, pero el West Side me parece perfecto. Como te he dicho, soy un tipo que no presenta problemas. Lo que tú quieras.

Ella seguía muda, como si algo le impidiese hablar.

-¿Me amas, Bella?

Entonces ella levantó la vista y lo miró, tan inmóvil que podría haber sido una estatua. Respiró hondo antes de decir:

-No sé lo que es el amor. Pero sí sé que tú eres milagroso, Masen.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme -repuso él, y era verdad.

-Lo digo en serio. No creí que pudiera existir un hombre como tú.

-¿Por qué no?

Era una pregunta demasiado directa. Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas demasiado deprisa.

Ella sencillamente se encogió de hombros. Todavía tenía el estuche en la mano. No había tocado el anillo.

-Creo que podría decir que mis experiencias con los hombres no han sido precisamente buenas.

-Pero yo no soy un hombre más.

-No -admitió ella-. Tú no tienes nada que ver con ellos.

-Porque soy milagroso, y no quiero que nunca te olvides de eso. Además, te amo.

Notó su temor y deseó darle una tunda al hombre o a los hombres que la habían hecho sufrir. ¿Y qué le habrían hecho ese hombre o esos hombres? Cerró las manos y las convirtió en puños.

Isabella tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. -No puedo. Todavía no puedo. Lo siento, Masen...

Él alzó una mano, como para pedirle que no continuara, y dijo con tono tranquilo:

-Se me ocurre una idea. Ahora necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿Te ha gustado tenerme cerca durante el último mes y medio?

-Sí.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido miedo de mí?

-Sí.

-Bueno, permíteme que te lo pregunte de otra manera. ¿Confías más en mí ahora que hace dos semanas?

-Sí.

-¿Confías en que no te violaré ni te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras?

Tras vacilar por un instante, Isabella respondió: -Sí.

Bien, pensó Masen, es muy probable que la hayan violado. Y ella había estado en París en abril de 1983. Podría averiguar -valiéndose de diarios y revistas francesas- si lo que le había sucedido le sucedió allí. Tenía que ganar una guerra, y no podía permitirse el lujo de andar con escrúpulos.

-¿Recuerdas cómo dormí contigo durante dos noches? ¿Recuerdas que despertaste en mis brazos?

-Sí.

-No intenté hacerte nada, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez hayas tenido miedo de que te vomitara encima.

Ante eso, Masen no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tal vez, pero no lo creo. Creí que moriría de deseo. Pero no me importó, Bella, ni me importaría en el futuro. Jamás haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte, y eso incluye la posibilidad de obligarte a llevar a cabo cualquier clase de acto sexual que no desees.

-¡Basta, Masen! ¡No sigas! No es eso. Es que simplemente no puedo... Ya sé que tú... que todos los hombres necesitan sexo, y que lo desean a menudo, pero yo no puedo, simplemente no puedo...

-Ahora no -dijo él con tranquilidad-. No hay problema. No soy ciego ni tonto, Bella. Hace bastante tiempo que sé que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, como hombre. No, no pongas esa cara de sorpresa. No voy a mentirte. En realidad sería una estupidez que tratara de mentirte, porque cuando te beso tienes que darte cuenta de lo mucho que me excito. Hablo de los momentos en que no sólo nuestras bocas están en contacto, sino que nuestros cuerpos están muy juntos. Entonces te deseo tanto, que te aseguro que me duele. Pero no soy un adolescente desbordante de hormonas, y tampoco un macho imbécil. No sólo quiero tu cuerpo, sino que te quiero a ti, como mujer. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Se dio cuenta enseguida de que ella no lo entendía. -No importa, entre los dos buscaremos una solución.

Ella hizo un movimiento, como para darle el estuche con el anillo, pero pareció arrepentirse en el último momento. A Masen le alegró esa muestra de indecisión.

-El anillo es tuyo, Bella, lo mismo que yo soy tuyo. Si arrojas lejos ese anillo, me arrojas a mí con él; si lo conservas, también me conservas a mí.

-No sé...

-Escúchame. Te haré una propuesta. -Se recostó contra el sillón y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Se lo veía muy corpulento, muy fuerte, muy seguro de sí, y al advertirlo, ella retrocedió interiormente-. Si con eso te sintieras más segura, puedes ir a la otra habitación -añadió, de buen humor-. ¿Mi postura te asusta? ¿No? Bueno. Está bien, entonces. ¡Ah! De nuevo pareces sorprendida. Te conozco, o por lo menos empiezo a conocerte mejor cada día. A tu lado tengo que moverme con mucho cuidado. Bien, pues es muy difícil y me estoy cansando, de modo que te propongo que abordemos el problema con claridad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Todavía sigues aquí? ¿No te has refugiado tras tu caparazón? ¿Has decidido mostrar un poco de coraje? ¿Estás segura de que no saltaré encima de ti?

-¡Basta, maldita sea! -Bella cogió la caja que tenía el teléfono portátil y se la arrojó. Fue a dar contra la mandíbula de Masen.

-Excelente puntería. Afortunadamente, el teléfono no se ha roto. He aquí mi propuesta: quiero mudarme a este apartamento mañana mismo. No seremos amantes, sino simples compañeros. Estaremos todo lo cerca que pueden estar dos personas, sólo que no habrá sexo. Nada de sexo, Bella, absolutamente nada de sexo hasta que tú estés dispuesta. Te lo prometo.

-¿Y dónde dormirás?

-Contigo. Igual que cuando estabas enferma.

Isabella frunció el entrecejo y se mordió el labio inferior. Bueno, pensó él, a lo mejor he dado en el blanco.

-Eso significa que descubrirás todos mis defectos y costumbres -dijo ella.

-Yo tengo montones de defectos y malas costumbres. ¿Te pasas el hilo dental por la noche o por la mañana?

-Por la noche.

-A mí me gusta hacerlo por la mañana. ¿Roncas cuando duermes?

-No lo sé -contestó ella con toda seriedad-. Nunca me he oído. ¿Y tú?

-Sólo cuando estoy en situación de estrés o muy cansado. Salgo a correr tres mañanas a la semana y los otros dos días voy al gimnasio. No pienso convertirme en un gordo seboso. Además, soy bastante buen cocinero.

-Yo tampoco engordaré -acotó ella.

-Sí, ¿pero por convicción personal o porque te ves obligada a ello para ganarte la vida? ¿Engordarás cuando dejes de ser modelo?

-No lo creo. Nunca he tenido problema de gordura.

Masen sonrió.

-Muy bien. Creo que hemos mencionado todos los temas básicos.

-Yo no cocino bien.

-Ningún problema. Ya que nunca comes, ¿para qué molestarte en aprender a cocinar? Con un trozo de carne y un poco de lechuga soy capaz de hacer verdaderos prodigios.

-Muy bien.

-Pásame el anillo -pidió él, extendiendo una mano.

Ella le tendió el estuche. Masen sacó el anillo.

-Dame la mano izquierda.

Ella vaciló y él simplemente esperó en silencio, con la mano extendida.

Isabella le tendió la mano izquierda. Masen sacó del estuche el hermoso anillo y se lo deslizó en el dedo anular. Le quedaba un poco pequeño, de echo bastante pequeño, y ella hizo una mueca al pasarlo con esfuerzo por encima del nudillo.

-Me alegro que te quede pequeño, así te costará quitártelo. Si alguna vez te pones muy furiosa conmigo y quieres arrojármelo a la cara, lo tendrás difícil. Eso, cariño, te dará tiempo para tranquilizarte y a mí me dará tiempo para conseguir que me perdones.

-Eres encantador, Masen.

-Y ahora ven aquí, que quiero abrazarte.

Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Masen le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Ahora eres mi novia. Mi novia oficial. ¿Que te suena?

-Milagroso.

Él rió, le echó el cabello hacia atrás y le mordió lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche, Masen?

Él se preguntó si, desde tan cerca, ella se diera cuenta de lo excitado que estaba.

-De acuerdo -repuso-. Tenemos nuestros calcetines de Navidad para mañana por la mañana. Será agradable no tener que venir caminando temprano en medio del frío y la nieve. De esta manera podremos quedarnos sentados en la cama bebiendo cacao, y ver qué contienen esos calcetines cuando nos venga en gana.

-¡Todo esto es increíble! -exclamó ella en voz baja, con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece -contestó él, besándole de nuevo el lóbulo de la oreja-. Ya no me cuesta nada imaginarlo.

-La última vez que tuve un calcetín de Navidad tenía once años.

Masen la miró con expresión pensativa.

-Uno se adapta a todo. Sí, no cabe duda de ello.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 14**

**MASEN / BELLA**

Esperaron la Navidad despiertos, pero no les resultó fácil. A las doce y diez Masen miró a Bella y bostezó. A la mañana siguiente, temprano, debería dedicarse a los calcetines de Navidad. Tenían que dormir. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Ella colocó su mano en la de él, se puso de pie, se bajó el jersey color burdeos y dijo, tratando de disimular su repentina timidez:

-Si no te importa, yo iré primero. Tardaré menos de diez minutos.

Masen asintió y se volvió a mirar la chimenea. En ese momento ella sintió una punzada de rencor hacia él, porque había estado con otras mujeres; sabía cómo actuar, qué decir, cómo hablar. Sabía qué hacer. Isabella se detuvo en el vano de la puerta para decir:

-Esto no es justo. Me siento terriblemente extraña y confusa. No sé cómo actuar, ni puedo hacer bromas acerca de esto como haces tú. Me siento tonta.

Él sonrió y la despidió con un gesto de la mano. -Pero piensa que luces un anillo hermoso. Me tienes a tus pies. ¿Qué más quieres?

De nuevo ese tono despreocupado, como quitándole peso a la situación. Isabella meneó la cabeza. Cuando terminó en el cuarto de baño, lo llamó, y después de apagar las velas y cerrar con llave la puerta del apartamento, Masen entró en el dormitorio. La única lámpara encendida era la de la mesilla de noche. Ella estaba acostada sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama, de espaldas, cubierta hasta la barbilla con la manta, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Hola! -exclamó él con toda tranquilidad, pero pensó que Bella era el equivalente del siglo xx de una virgen vestal. Se desabrochó la camisa-. Supongo que te habrás mantenido dentro de los límites que nos pusimos, ¿verdad, Bella?

-¿Acerca de qué? preguntó ella con tono de preocupación. Masen se quitó la camisa. Después, la camiseta.

-Con respecto al precio de los regalos que hay en los calcetines. Convinimos en que serían cosas de poco valor, con un límite de cincuenta dólares. ¿Te has mantenido dentro de ese límite?

Isabella observaba la camiseta, que después de flotar por el aire, cayó al suelo. Masen empezó a quitarse el cinturón. Mientras esperaba a que ella acabara en el cuarto de baño había decidido que esa noche dormiría en camiseta y calzoncillos y que al día siguiente, después de que se mudara allí, sólo se dejaría la camiseta. Pero luego pensó: ¿Por qué le voy a ocultar mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué hacer algo que me resulta poco natural? ¿Por qué simular que no la deseo y no permitir que vea que es así? ¿Por qué no dejar que se acostumbre a mí desde el principio? Suponía correr un riesgo enorme, pero lo aceptó y rogó que no estuviese cometiendo un error. Sus manos se detuvieron un instante, pero supo que debía continuar desvistiéndose. Bella debía acostumbrarse a él. Tenía que saber que, aunque estuviera desnudo a su lado, no corría el menor riesgo de que le hiciera daño. Tenía que confiar en él.

-¿Lo has hecho? -volvió a preguntar, sin levantar la mirada.

El cinturón cayó sobre la silla y se enroscó alrededor de la camiseta. Masen se sentó y se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines; después volvió a ponerse de pie y apoyó los dedos en los botones de la bragueta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó ella.

-Me quito la ropa. Por lo general no duermo vestido, ¿sabes? Así la ropa dura más. Y ahorro en tintorería. Y ahora, ¿por qué no contestas a mi pregunta? ¿Te mantienes en los límites que nos pusimos?

-¡Masen!

Isabella no podía dejar de mirarlo. La imagen del príncipe acudió a su memoria, y lo vio desnudo, vio su sexo duro y largo, recordó el calor del aliento de ese hombre sobre su cara, las manos frías sobre su cuerpo, y volvió a experimentar el antiguo terror, la humillación y el miedo, la indefensión.

-Yo he conseguido no gastar más de 47 dólares y 69 centavos, para ser exacto. Te he comprado algunas cosas muy bonitas. Ya lo verás.

Ella volvió la cabeza.

Lo oyó silbar Noche silenciosa.

Pero ya no tenía dieciocho años. Ya no era una adolescente indefensa,

-¡Maldita sea! Me prometiste que podía confiar en ti, que no...

Masen ni por un instante simuló no entender, ni dudó en interrumpirla.

-No te mentí, Bella. Vuélvete y mírame. Acostúmbrate a mí desde este mismo instante. Soy incapaz de simular que no te deseo, de modo que no tiene sentido tratar de ocultarlo y pretender que el sexo no existe y que soy una especie de eunuco que comparte tu habitación. Mírame y confía en mí. Jamás haré nada que tú no quieras. -Hablaba con lentitud y con calma, para tranquilizarla. Pero Bella no se tranquilizó. Estaba demasiado aterrorizada.

Volvió la cabeza lentamente sobre la almohada Masen estaba de pie en el centro del dormitorio, desnudo, mirándola.

-No soy más que un hombre, Bella. Ella lo miraba fijo.

-¿Sigues creyendo que soy milagroso?

-Sí -contestó ella por fin, después de contemplarlo en silencio durante no menos de tres minutos- . Sí, supongo que lo eres.

Él sonrió, con la sensación de que acababan de quitarle un gran peso de encima.

-¿Y ahora qué te parece si dormimos?

Avanzó hacia la cama y advirtió que ella se ponía tensa, pero no se detuvo. La clave de todo era actuar con total normalidad. Se metió en la cama.

-Apaga la luz. Esta noche has conseguido que me sienta agotado.

-¡No es cierto! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Sí, te aseguro que me siento agotado. En primer lugar no lanzaste exclamaciones de júbilo al ver el anillo. Tampoco te arrojaste a mis brazos, ni me cubriste de besos mientras gritabas que te morías de ganas de casarte conmigo, que eras la mujer más feliz de Nueva York. Por el contrario, prácticamente me obligaste a pedir auxilio a los marines. Y ahora he de reponerme. Tengo que pensar, que hacer planes.

La luz se apagó. El dormitorio quedó a oscuras. Por unos instantes, Isabella se movió, inquieta; luego se tranquilizó.

-¿Nunca te pones pijama para dormir? -preguntó por fin.

-No.

-¿Y si yo te comprara uno, te lo pondrías?

-No.

Ella suspiró.

-Hablando de pijamas -dijo Masen-, yo odio los camisones. Si quemara todos tus camisones, ¿dormirías desnuda?

-No.

-Pues ahí tienes. Buenas noches, querida. Es agradable estar aquí, en el lugar que me corresponde.

-Buenas noches, Masen. Creo que me alegro de tu compañía.

-¿Merezco un beso de buenas noches? Silencio.

-Está bien, un beso especial, un beso de Nochebuena.

Ella se volvió para besarlo. En la oscuridad sus labios dieron contra la barbilla de Masen. Él tendió una mano para acariciarle el hombro y sin querer le rozó un pecho. ¡Oh, mi Dios!, pensó.

-¡No! No te asustes, ni retrocedas. Está muy oscuro. Y ahora veamos si conseguimos que nuestras bocas se unan como corresponde.

Lo lograron, y fue un beso dulce que le produjo a Masen una gran excitación y que dejó a Isabella con un hormigueo en el estómago, una sensación que ella atribuyó a los restos de su temor.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, exactamente a las siete y diez, Masen despertó, Isabella estaba tendida de espaldas, a unos treinta centímetros de distancia. Al igual que la vez anterior, la hizo girar suavemente sobre sí misma y la apoyó contra él. No volvió a dormirse. Permaneció despierto, completamente feliz y tan contento consigo mismo que tenía ganas de soltar un aullido de alegría. Ella murmuró algo en sueños y se le acercó más. Pasó una pierna por encima de las de él y apoyó la palma de la mano contra su pecho, acomodando la cabeza en el cuello de Masen, a quien el suave cabello de Isabella prácticamente le cubría la rara.

Masen esperó, deseando ver cómo reaccionaría Bella cuando despertara. Pero por desgracia Bella no despertó, y a las ocho él tuvo que ir al baño.

-¡Maldita sea! -masculló al levantarse.

Después se encaminó hacia la cocina y preparó chocolate caliente. Lo puso en una bandeja junto con cruasanes, mantequilla y mermelada.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Bella! -exclamó, entrando en el dormitorio-. ¡Vamos ! ¡Despierta!

Isabella no podía creérselo. En su apartamento resonaba una voz de hombre, y ella estaba en la cama. Demoró apenas un instante en despertar por completo. Miró al hombre que se hallaba a los pies de su cama. Se había puesto su bata blanca. Estaba en su dormitorio y le servía el desayuno. Vivía allí. Durante la Nochebuena ella debía de haber perdido la cordura. Él le había propuesto vivir allí y ella había aceptado. Entonces Isabella miró el resplandeciente anillo de diamantes que lucía en su mano izquierda. De modo que era verdad...

Se sentó en la cama y se dio sendas palmadas en las piernas. No era necesario que actuara como una tonta aterrorizada.

-Pon aquí la bandeja -indicó-. Estoy muerta de hambre.

-¿Nunca vas al baño? Ella bajó la cabeza.

-No seas tonta, Bella. Aunque eres maravillosa y tu cuerpo es hermoso, tu mente un dechado de inteligencia, tu juventud una fuente de la que fluye el más increíble de los ingenios...

-¡Cállate, no seas tonto!

-A pesar de todas esas perfecciones es absolutamente necesario que en algún momento vayas al baño.

-De acuerdo -contestó ella, levantándose.

Al volver, después de haberse cepillado el cabello y lavado los dientes, los dos grandes calcetines de Navidad estaban sobre la cama, junto con la bandeja del desayuno.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! -exclamó Isabella, y se dio cuenta de que realmente lo era. Era algo nuevo y diferente, y simplemente no podía creer que le estuviese ocurriendo a ella. Quería vivir intensamente ese momento y no volver a tener miedo. Nunca más. Tal vez Masen fuese distinto.

- Estoy tratando de demostrarte que no puedes vivir sin mí. Alimentar a una mujer delgada siempre es un buen principio.

Ella mordió un cruasán.

-¡Qué maravilla! Había olvidado que tenía mantequilla en la nevera.

-Debes darme un beso de buenos días. Es una tradición que en mi familia se remonta hasta la Inquisición española. Y también en nuestra familia será tradición.

Isabella lo besó, obediente. Masen sabía a chocolate y a mermelada de fresas. Él profundizó el beso apenas un poco y lo dejó.

Dos semanas antes, Masen jamás habría creído que la mañana de Navidad estaría en la cama con Bella, recibiendo un beso muy dulce, pero allí estaba.

Como ella bien dijo, era sin duda milagroso. Mientras cogía el primer regalo que había dentro de su calcetín, Masen se preguntó si Bella lo amaría. Tuvo que admitir que lo ignoraba. Supuso que, por el momento, tendría que conformarse con eso de "milagroso". Debía hacer muchos méritos antes de volver a preguntarle si lo amaba.

Masen pronto descubrió que a Bella le gustaba conversar en la cama, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, cuando no podía verlo o saber cómo reaccionaba.

Él, a su vez, podía reaccionar como le viniera en gana, porque ella no lo veía. Por el momento, les convenía a los dos.

La más memorable de esas conversaciones nocturnas fue corta y lo conmovió más de lo esperado. Con tono indiferente, Bella comentó:

-Siempre he querido experimentar la sensación de pertenencia. Tener alguien que me quiera y a quien le importe lo que me sucede. Alguien que nunca me cuestione, que crea en mí y que me acepte tal como soy.

¡Oh, Dios!, pensó Masen. Tragó saliva con dificultad y luego tendió una mano y le dio una palmada en las costillas.

-Ahora lo tienes -dijo-. Y no olvides que todo eso seguirá en pie, aun después de que hayamos tenido nuestra primera pelea.

-Es maravilloso -dijo Isabella cogiéndole la mano con fuerza.

Eso fue todo, pero Masen supo que jamás lo olvidaría. Bella retuvo su mano durante toda la noche. Sólo el 2 de enero a Isabella se le ocurrió pensar en su correspondencia. Casi todas las cartas llegaban dirigidas a nombre de Isabella Swan. Cabía la posibilidad, por supuesto, de que Masen ya hubiera visto alguna, pero no lo creía. No lo consideraba un hombre dado a revisar la correspondencia ajena. Sin embargo, tendría que decirle quién era o hacer algo con respecto a la correspondencia.

Le daba vergüenza admitir que en realidad se llamaba Isabella Swan. Aunque lo más probable era que él ni siquiera reconociese el nombre, si no fuera porque había estado en París en abril de 1983. En esa época debía de haber leído los diarios y quizá alguna revista de las que se especializaban en cotilleos y escándalos sociales. ¿Cómo iba a ignorar lo sucedido? Si él se enteraba, ella no podría soportarlo. Pero por otra parte, si el nombre no le resultaba familiar, nunca se tomaría el trabajo de averiguar nada. Isabella no dudaba que, siendo, como era, detective, si Masen sentía curiosidad por conocer su verdadero nombre, lo habría averiguado sin mayores problemas. Ella todavía no estaba preparada para decírselo. Era sorprendente que esa herida aún le doliera tanto. Durante ocho años trató de enfrentarse a ello, y hasta asistió a grupos de análisis de grupo en la universidad. Y hasta ese momento se sentía bien preparada para hacer frente a la vida. Pero con Masen todo era distinto. Él contaba. Le importaba. No quería perderlo. No quería que la mirara y pensara que había sido una especie de prostituta. Ya sabía demasiado sobre ella, pero eso... era algo que todavía no estaba en condiciones de manejar.

No sabía qué hacer. Lo que por fin hizo fue alquilar un apartado de correos. Le resultaba realmente incómodo, pero no encontraba alternativa. Aparte de decir la verdad, y todavía no estaba preparada para eso.

Si Masen advirtió que no volvía a recibir correspondencia, no hizo el menor comentario.

Por supuesto que lo advirtió, porque justamente había estado pensando en la posibilidad de dar el cambio de domicilio para su propia correspondencia. Quiso hablar con ella del asunto, pero decidió esperar.

¡Maldición! ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué tendría tanta importancia cómo se llamaba? ¿Cuándo iba a confiar en él? El 8 de enero, ambos admitieron que el apartamento era demasiado pequeño para los dos.

Isabella temía hablar del asunto. Pero Masen no, y mencionó el tema.

-Tenemos dos opciones. Mudarnos a mi apartamento, que es más grande que este pero posiblemente no lo suficiente, o buscar otro. ¿Qué piensas hacer el sábado?

Era un compromiso que la aterrorizaba. Era aún más real y tangible que ese anillo de diamantes que resplandecía en su dedo. Ahora Masen quería que se mudaran. No sería una decisión de vida o muerte, pero se le parecía bastante.

-¿Y bien?

Ella simplemente lo miró con expresión de incertidumbre y vacilación.

-Hace dos semanas que vivimos juntos -añadió él-. ¿Te das cuenta de que anoche, mientras yo me desvestía, tú estabas sentada en la cama, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, y que ni siquiera te interrumpiste en lo que me estabas contando?

-Estaba enfrascada en lo que te decía.

-Yo estaba duro como una roca, y ni siquiera parpadeaste.

-¡Bueno, está bien! Quiere decir que me estoy acostumbrando a ti..., a todas las partes de tu cuerpo. ¿Y qué?

-Hace dos días, me desperté temprano. Tú estabas tendida encima de mí, completamente relajada. Cuando despertaste, simulé que seguía dormido. Te levantaste, fuiste al cuarto de baño, y al volver te acostaste de nuevo encima de mí. ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Que estaba demasiado dormida para saber lo que hacía.

-De acuerdo.

-Tenía frío y tú me dabas calor.

-De acuerdo. ¿Recuerdas que anoche conversabas conmigo a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño? Eso era completamente normal, ¿verdad? -preguntó él en tono irónico.

-¡Me estaba aplicando crema en la cara! Supongo que agradecerás que te ahorre ese espectáculo.

-¿Seguro que no estabas haciendo más que eso? -Masen le pasó un dedo por la mejilla ruborizada.- No, por favor, no te sientas incómoda. Pero comprende que ha llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso. ¿Por qué no mirarnos los anuncios de alquiler del periódico?

Ella le arrojó el periódico a la cara.

-¡Muy bien, hazlo tú si tan interesado estás!

-De acuerdo -repuso él sin inmutarse y alisando el periódico.- ¿Cuánto puedes pagar por tu parte?

Ella extendió los brazos y soltó una carcajada. -Yo gano montones de dinero. Quiero uno de esos apartamentos antiguos, con techos altos y chimeneas de mármol y una vista hermosa, pero siempre que tenga, por supuesto, cocina y cuartos de baños modernos.

Encontraron exactamente lo que querían en la Quinta Avenida, entre la calle Ochenta y la Ochenta y uno, en el elegante Bishop, construido en 1926. El apartamento era amplio, con suelo de parqué y varias habitaciones con las paredes cubiertas de madera. A Masen le pareció que era carísimo, pero ¿qué demonios importaba? Al mirarla notó que Bella estaba como hipnotizada, de pie en medio de la enorme sala, y mirando Central Park y el museo a través de los amplios ventanales.

-¿Cuánto ganas?

Isabella sabía cuánto pedían por el alquiler. Además, comprendió que Masen era hombre, y que a los hombres en general no les gusta que las mujeres ganen cantidades exorbitantes de dinero. Levantó el mentón con orgullo ,y contestó:

-Puedo permitirme pagar más de la mitad del alquiler, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Hasta puedo hacerme cargo sola de la entrada. ¡Y si quisiera podría pagar todo el alquiler!

-Me alegro. Bastará con que pagues la mitad de todo. No quiero perderme el viaje a Francia en primavera, ni tener que comer sopa de sobre al llegar a final de mes. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que firmemos el contrato de alquiler?

Cuando, debajo de la firma de Masen, Isabella firmo el contrato por un año de alquiler con su nombre, su verdadero nombre, ni siquiera vaciló.

Pero en cambio miró con atención la firma de él. Masen ni siquiera se inclino para mirar lo que ella había escrito. Hasta se alejó unos metros mientras ella lo hacía. Cuando Isabella dobló la copia del contrato y se la metió en el bolso, él tampoco hizo comentario alguno. Ella se lo diría todo cuando estuviera preparada. Evidentemente, todavía no lo estaba.

Se mudaron el 20 de enero. Las posesiones de ambos, juntas, no alcanzaban a llenar el apartamento, pero Isabella empezaba a comprender que era más divertido que fuese así. Ahora estaban en condiciones de planear, discutir, decorar y hacer mutuas concesiones. Lo de las concesiones hizo que su vida, toda su vida, fuera más plena y rica. La convirtió en algo más normal, porque ahora no sólo importaba ella sino que tenía que tomar en cuenta los gustos, opiniones y estados de ánimo de otra persona. Le resultaba extraño. Pero también maravilloso.

Además, implicaba un compromiso de tal envergadura, que nunca lo había considerado posible. Era un compromiso que exigía honestidad. Pronto, se dijo, muy pronto. Masen era demasiado importante para jugar con él. Demasiado importante para ella.

El 2 de febrero dedicaron la tarde a buscar alfombras persas para la sala. Discutieron, se insultaron y cada uno aseguró que el otro tenía un gusto espantoso. En definitiva, se divirtieron muchísimo. Por fin compraron una Tabriz, en tonos celestes y ocres, rojos, amarillos y rosados. Quedaba espléndida. Masen aseguró que la había elegido él. Bella afirmó que ella la había visto primero. Pelearon y se gritaron. Tomaron té y Isabella llegó a pensar que habría dado cualquier cosa por un poco de helado. Y esa noche, a las diez y diez, sonó el teléfono.

Isabella contestó dejando inconclusa una frase dirigida a Masen. Todavía reía cuando exclamó:

-¡Diga!

Se produjo un breve silencio y enseguida oyó una voz de hombre.

-Isabella, soy tu padre.

Ella aferró el auricular con fuerza y dejó de reír.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Tu abuela ha muerto. Tu madre también ha muerto.

Tu madre estaba borracha y llevaba a tu abuela en coche a una de esas interminables reuniones de directorio. Chocó contra otros cuatro coches, todos vacíos, afortunadamente, en la calle Nebster. Tu madre... ¡Dios, cómo lo odiaba!

-¿Cuándo sucedió?

-Ayer.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste ayer mismo?

Charlie permaneció en silencio y a Isabella le pareció verlo encogerse de hombros con impaciencia.

-Te estoy llamando ahora. El entierro es el viernes. Pensé que tal vez quisieras asistir.

-Sí, tomaré el primer avión. Haberme llamado ha sido muy amable de tu parte.

-Guárdate tu sarcasmo, Isabella. Te sienta casi tan mal como esos absurdos tacones altos. Ayer hablé con Tanya. Volará desde Italia.

Por supuesto, había llamado a Tanya de inmediato. A ella, en cambio, no. Su madre había muerto. Su abuela, también. Marie Swan, un personaje de San Francisco, una mujer que parecía inmortal, siempre en movimiento, siempre activa. Y su madre. ¿Borracha? No, eso era algo que no podía aceptar. Y no había ido a pasar la Navidad a San Francisco. Se alegró al enterarse de que el aeropuerto Kennedy estaba cerrado a causa de una tormenta de nieve. No hizo el menor intento de conseguir billete en un vuelo posterior. Y, por lo tanto, no vio a su madre ni a su abuela. Y ahora estaban muertas.

-Cuando llegues, coge un taxi hasta la mansión. Supongo que tendrás que alojarte aquí.

-Sí -contestó Isabella, y colgó suavemente el auricular.

Levantó la mirada: Masen la contemplaba con intensidad.

-Era mi padre -explicó-. Mi abuela y mi madre murieron ayer en un accidente automovilístico. Tendré que volar mañana por la mañana. El viernes es el funeral.

Masen la observó marcar el número de la United y hacer una reserva. Estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Pero esperó, mientras la oía hablar con la empleada de United.

En cuanto hubo colgado el auricular, Isabella dijo: -¡Dios mío! Tengo que hablar con Black. No podré hacer la sesión fotográfica de mañana. No recuerdo si tenía algún compromiso para el viernes. ¿Recuerdas si tenía algo que hacer, Masen?

Él se le acercó y con mucha suavidad la rodeó con sus brazos. Estaba tensa y encerrada dentro de sí misma. Masen no sabía qué hacer, de modo que simplemente la abrazó y le acarició la espalda.

-¿Por qué no tomas una ducha caliente? Yo me encargaré de llamar a Black.

-Gracias, Masen. -Se alejó de él, cruzó la enorme sala casi carente de muebles y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio principal.

Masen llamó a Black. Después fue al cuarto de baño. Isabella estaba tendida en la bañera llena de agua caliente, con la cabeza apoyada contra el mármol rosado, el cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros y cubriendo su pecho.

-Te encuentras bien, cariño?

Isabella estaba desnuda, pero no le importó. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Masen estaba sentado sobre la taza del váter, con una expresión de profunda y sincera preocupación que la conmovió profundamente:

-Sí, me encuentro bien. Pero me he llevado una impresión tremenda. Mi madre... desde los dieciséis años no he tenido un contacto estrecho con ella. En esa época mi padre me puso interna en un colegio de Connecticut. Papá dice que estaba borracha y que fue la responsable del accidente. ¡Pero mi abuela! Es duro, realmente duro, convencerse de que se ha ido. Siempre estaba allí, siempre.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Ella meneó la cabeza.

-No, no quiero que conozcas a mi... No importa. estaré de regreso el viernes por la noche. No quiero quedarme allí, en la mansión, ni un minuto más de lo necesario. Siempre he odiado ese lugar.

¿La mansión? ¡Había tantas cosas que Masen quería saber, tantas, y ella estaba cada día más cerca! El día, anterior tuvieron una discusión y terminaron uno en brazos del otro, riendo y hasta besándose. Y ahora esto.

-Llámame en cuanto llegues.

-De acuerdo.

Esa noche la tuvo constantemente abrazada, como lo hacía siempre. La notó muy silenciosa, y presintió que no permanecía callada a causa del dolor; más bien se debía a la impresión y la incredulidad, esa especie de entumecimiento que invade el cerebro cuando uno no puede asimilar la enormidad de una pérdida. Supuso que era completamente normal. Dos muertes violentas al mismo tiempo. Deseó que le hubiera permitido acompañarla. Pero no pensaba insistir. Todavía no.

Isabella cogió un taxi hasta el aeropuerto Kennedy,

Por lo menos Masen sabía cuándo volvería. Pasaría a recogerla. Tal vez para entonces ella tuviera verdadera necesidad de estar con él.

San Francisco era un paraíso terrenal. Isabella respiro hondo después de recoger su equipaje en la terminal, camino a la parada de taxis. Treinta minutos después, el taxi se detuvo frente a la mansión.

Isabella no tenía ganas de tocar el timbre. No tenia ganas de ver a Carmen, su madrastra, ni a su padre. Todavía no sentía nada, a excepción de un vago silencio interior. Eran las dos de la tarde. ¡Qué extraño! en Nueva York ya debía de ser de noche. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Masen? ¿Estaría en casa?, se preguntó.

"Casa." Una palabra maravillosa. Pulsó el timbre.

Una Carmen gorda y ojos inyectados en sangre abrió la puerta. ¿De tanto llorar? Isabella lo dudaba. Recordaba haber visto las mismas señales en su madre. Los ojos inyectados en sangre posiblemente se debieran al exceso de alcohol.

-¡Pero bueno! -exclamó Carmen, apartándose para permitirle entrar-. Al fin has llegado. Adelante, Isabella.

Carmen lucía una blusa holgada sobre unos pantalones muy ceñidos. Tenía el aspecto de la mujer de cuarenta años que trata de representar veintidós y quince kilos menos de los que pesa.

-¡Hola, Carmen! ¿Cómo estás? Carmen sonrió.

-Sos vosotros los que estáis de luto, no yo. Pero te confieso que, por extraño que parezca, echaré de menos a Marie.

-No me parece nada extraño.

-Tú no tuviste que vivir aquí, día tras día, desempeñando el papel de la nuera, aceptando órdenes, sin poder hacer nunca lo que tenías ganas. Siempre obligada a rogar, a suplicar para poder conseguir algo. Tu padre era el cachorrillo de Marie. ¡Dios! Has tenido la suerte de vivir a tres mil quinientos kilómetros de distancia.

-No tenías ninguna necesidad de vivir aquí, Carmen. Fue una decisión tuya.

Carmen le dirigió una mirada maligna; luego se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la sala. Las gruesas cortinas de brocado estaban echadas. La habitación se encontraba fría y húmeda:

-¡Dios! -exclamó Carmen, apresurándose a descorrer las cortinas y abrir las ventanas-. ¡Esa imbécil del ama de llaves! Te aseguro que el lunes mismo la despediré. Sí, el lunes yo seré quien mande aquí, y el que no esté de acuerdo tendrá que marcharse.

Isabella depositó su única maleta en el suelo del vestíbulo y se acercó a la gran chimenea de mármol.

-Voy a encender un fuego, ¿quieres?

-Sí, por favor. Aquí dentro hace un frío de muerte. -Isabella se estremeció.

-Necesito un trago. Carmen se encaminó hacia la mesita de las bebidas y se sirvió un whisky doble.

-¿Sigues bebiendo, Carmen? Deberías tratar de controlarte. Pronto empezará a llegar gente a ofrecernos sus condolencias. No, estaría bien que parecieses borracha.

Tanya lucía un vestido de lana negro y zapatos negros de tacón alto. Las medias también eran negras. Llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás y sujeto con unas peinetas doradas. Su maquillaje era suave, perfecto. Estaba pálida, tenía aspecto frágil y era increíblemente hermosa.

-¡Hola, Tanya! ¿Cuándo has llegado? -preguntó Isabella, sin moverse de delante de la chimenea.

-Anoche. El vuelo desde Milán fue muy largo. Tú no has cambiado, Isabella. ¿Cómo está Nueva York?

-Frío y con sol.

-¿Acaso vas a servirte otra copa, Carmen? Me parece que ya has bebido bastante. Tu alcoholismo es mucho más evidente de lo que fue nunca el de la madre de Isabella. Y también estás más gorda de lo que jamás estuvo ella. Y esa obsesión que tienes con los espejos... ¿No te resulta un poco doloroso verte tal como estás ahora?

-¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Tanya?

Tanya soltó una carcajada.

-¡Pobre Carmen! Toda esa gordura que llevas a cuestas desagrada a los hombres, ¿no lo sabías? Particularmente a mi padre.

-¡Calladas, las dos!

Tanya y Carmen se volvieron hacia Isabella, que estaba de pie, pálida, furiosa. Ya no podía soportar esa situación un solo instante más.

-Tanya, ¿por qué no evitas hacer comentarios desagradables? ¡Por el amor de Dios, nuestra abuela y mi madre acaban de morir!

-Cuánto apasionamiento -comentó Tanya, dirigiéndose a Carmen-. ¡Y pensar que yo creía que el príncipe había logrado agotar la pasión de mi hermanita!

Isabella dejó caer al suelo los dos trozos de leña que tenía en las manos. Los observó rodar sobre el hermoso entarimado de madera lustrada. Al caer, uno de ellos hizo una muesca en el parqué. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra más, Isabella salió de la habitación, muy erguida, pero desazonada. Nada había cambiado. La situación no hacía más que empeorar, y ahora que la abuela había muerto, no había nadie capaz de impedir escenas como esa.

Se encaminó hacia su dormitorio, cerró la puerta con llave y sacó de la maleta la poca ropa que había llevado. Actuaba como una autómata, sin pensar en lo que hacía. Tenía la mente embotada, lo cual agradecía. Cerró los ojos. Le pareció ver a Masen, riendo, abrazándola con fuerza, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, susurrándole que tenía un gusto horrible para las alfombras persas, a diferencia de él que, por supuesto, tenía un gusto exquisito. ¡Dios, cómo lo echaba de menos! Echaba de menos su sentido del humor, esa manera de ser suya, tan normal. Visualizó a Masen tal como estaba la noche anterior, con una mirada de preocupación en los ojos, y un aire de profunda impotencia, porque no sabía qué hacer, qué decirle.

¡Dios, cómo lo quería!

A las siete de la tarde, llamaron a su puerta. Isabella estaba vestida, sentada frente a la ventana, esperando que alguien fuera a buscarla. La agobiaba la perspectiva de tener que volver a ver a Tanya y a Carmen. Por no mencionar a su padre.

Siguió al ama de llaves hasta la sala. A la primera persona que vio fue a su padre, el juez Charlie Swan, de traje negro y camisa blanca de hilo, apuesto y elegante como siempre, que reía de algo que acababa de decirle Tanya. Levantó la vista para mirar a Isabella y la risa murió en sus labios.


End file.
